Dans Les Cœurs Les Fantômes
by Aigie-san
Summary: L'équipe des Inazuma Eleven a perdu contre celle des Zeus, et même si trois ans se sont écoulés depuis, toutes les rancœurs ne se sont pas effacées. Alors, forcément, lorsque Jordan débarque au nouveau rassemblement du FFI accompagné de Nathan et Byron, cela ne passe pas inaperçu. [NathanxMark] [PAS CORRIGÉE]
1. Prologue

**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés aux créateurs d'Inazuma Eleven.**

 **Dans Les Cœurs Les Fantômes**

 **Prologue : Trois p'tits chats...**

-PUTAIN, BYRON T'ES CHIANT ! SORS DE LA ! Hurla un jeune homme aux cheveux verts et aux yeux onyx en tambourinant contre une porte.

Une voix nonchalante s'éleva de derrière la dite porte.

-J'ai besoin de temps, Jordan. Et t'exploser les poings ne m'en fera pas gagner.

-MAIS CA FAIT PLUS D'UNE HEURE QUE T'ES LA DEDANS ! GROUILLE-TOI, ON VA FINIR PAR ÊTRE EN RETARD !

-Ça va... Je suis sûr que Nathan n'est pas prêt non plus.

Nathan, un garçon du même âge que ses deux colocataires, avait lui les cheveux bleus et les yeux chocolats. Passant par le couloir à ce moment là, il s'arrêta.

-Si, Byron, je suis prêt, et depuis un moment. Et, juste pour information, on part dans dix minutes alors il serait temps que tu passes la salle de bain à Jordan.

-Dix minutes ?! S'exclama Byron en se jetant hors de la salle, une brosse dans une main et un peigne dans l'autre. Mais je n'arrive à rien avec mes cheveux !

Jordan grommela un « beaucoup trop longs pour un mec de toute façon » et éjecta Byron de son chemin pour s'enfermer à son tour dans la pièce tant attendue. Nathan, après un regard suppliant de Byron, entreprit de démêler les longs cheveux du blond aux yeux rubis. Dix minutes plus tard, ils attrapaient tous trois leur valise respective et prenaient le chemin de l'aéroport.

[... ... ...]

Sylvia et Nelly attendaient dans l'aéroport l'arrivée d'un vol en provenance d'Amérique. Elles devaient accueillirent trois garçons et les emmener à leur hôtel avant de revenir en chercher d'autres qui arriveraient plus tard. Cependant, elles n'avaient aucun nom ni aucune description. Alors que Nelly pestait contre l'organisation de ce rassemblement, Sylvia fouilla l'air d'attente du regard, tout en brandissant un panneau sur lequel on pouvait lire « Rassemblement FFI – 15/20 ans ».

C'est alors qu'un raclement de roulette sur le sol attira leur attention à toutes deux. Elles se retournèrent pour faire face à un jeune homme aux longs cheveux détachés. Il portait des bottines et un short marron, une chemise blanche et un pull rayé orangé. Sur sa tête reposait une paire de lunettes de soleil rouge, tandis que plusieurs bracelets de métal ornaient son poignet droit et qu'un bijoux ovale blanc pendait à son cou au bout d'une longue chaîne. Accoudé à une valise rouge, il leur fit signe, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est pas possible..., murmura Nelly, les yeux écarquillés. Dis-moi que ma mémoire me fait défaut et que ce n'est pas l'ancien capitaine des Zeus, continua-t-elle d'une voix blanche à l'attention de Sylvia.

Sylvia secoua la tête dans tous les sens tandis qu'un garçon aux cheveux bleus, qu'elles ne connaissaient que trop bien, rejoignait le premier.

-Mais c'est cet espèce de traître de Nathan Swift ! S'exclama Nelly. Eh bah ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils soient ensemble ! Ce sont tous les deux des chiens galeux !

C'est alors que le troisième garçon, cette fois aux cheveux verts, fit son entrée. Lorsqu'il vit les deux filles, il alla droit jusqu'à elles, suivi de près par Byron et d'un peu plus loin par Nathan.

-Salut Sylvia, ça faisait un moment ! Fit Jordan tout sourire.

-Oh... o-oui ! Salut Jordan ! Comment ça va ?

-Un peu fatigué..., commença-t-il avant de jeter un regard noir à Byron. Ça ne serait pas le cas si cet hystérique se la fermait de temps en temps.

-Voyons, Jyjy, sans moi tu t'ennuierais, reconnais-le, se moqua Byron. Pas vrai, Nathan ? Nathan ?

Mais celui-ci s'était déjà endormi, appuyé contre sa valise.

-Tu vois, même lui tu le fatigues ! Alors-... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Byron, qui avait sorti un marqueur noir, gloussa.

-J'vais lui dessiner des moustaches.

-Ah, ok. En fait t'es pas con ; t'es suicidaire. Bah vas-y, te dégonfle pas, vieux, mais je sais pas lequel rira le plus au réveil.

L'ancien capitaine frissonna et rangea le marqueur.

-Moui... j'vais attendre que _toi_ tu t'endormes. Moins dangereux.

-Mec, tu fais ça..., menaça Jordan.

-Oh... T'es trop chou quand tu t'énerves !

-JE VAIS TE CRUCIFIER !

Jordan se jeta sur Byron qui l'esquiva et l'ancien joueur de la Tempête des Gémeaux et de l'Inazuma Japan tomba sur Nathan qui se réveilla, allongé sous Jordan et légèrement écrasé par celui-ci. Jordan piqua un fard et se releva en bégayant de pitoyables excuses tandis que Nathan, sans se départir de son calme légendaire attrapait la main que Byron lui tendait.

Nelly et Sylvia, spectatrices muettes de la scène qui venait de se jouer, ne comprenaient rien à la situation. Elles mirent cependant de côté leur curiosité, bien qu'elles se promirent de passer Jordan à la casserole, et invitèrent les trois garçons à les suivre.

Le trajet en voiture se fit dans le silence le plus total... si on oubliait les grognements de Jordan dus au comportement puéril et aux blagues stupides de Byron. Les deux garçons se trouvaient tout à l'arrière du mini bus tandis que Nathan s'était avachi contre une vitre vers le milieu du véhicule. Toutes deux sur le devant, près du conducteur, les filles observaient la scène dans le rétroviseur, perplexes.

Arrivés à destination, les cinq jeunes gens descendirent du véhicule les ayant déposés devant un gigantesque hôtel où de nombreux autres anciens joueurs étaient déjà réunis.

-Il peut y avoir combien de personne là dedans ? Demanda Byron.

-Tous les joueurs de 15 à 20 ans.

-Oh... Tu pouvais juste me dire « beaucoup de monde », Sylvia. Ça aurait été plus drôle. Moi j'aurais répondu ça si on m'avait posé la question.

-Oui, mais _elle_ , elle a un cerveau ! Fit Jordan. Dis, Sylvia, ce sont des chambres de combien ?

-Quatre à six. La même chose que quand l'Inazuma Japan participait au FFI, en fait.

-Raah... la poisse... Ça veut dire que quoi qu'il arrive je vais me coltiner l'autre blaireau !

-L'autre blaireau, il est beau et célèbre, alors il t'emmerde bien profondément, déclara Byron.

-Oh, monsieur est mannequin alors monsieur se croit mieux que tout le monde. Mais monsieur oublie que dès qu'il aura vingt-cinq ans, il se retrouva au chômage et que monsieur sera bien content d'avoir des jupes dans lesquelles aller pleurer pour avoir le logis et le couvert le temps de trouver un autre emploie.

-Pitié, à vingt-cinq ans tu seras à peine sorti de tes études alors poupougne le littéraire ! En plus t'as pas d'humour, alors je plains tes futurs élèves... ils vont tellement se faire chier...

-Mais ta gu-...

-Bouclez-la, tous les deux, ordonna Nathan d'une voix glaciale. On dirait deux gosses de dix ans.

-Mais c'est lui qui me cherche ! S'insurgea Jordan.

-C'est pas vrai ! C'est lui qu'a commencé ! Se défendit Byron.

Nathan soupira, attrapa sa valise et entra dans l'hôtel pour demander une chambre. Jordan et Byron recommencèrent à se battre mais suivirent tout de même leur ami. Les deux filles, jusque là figées de surprise tournèrent la tête l'une vers l'autre. C'est Sylvia qui donna des mots à l'origine de leur stupeur.

-Ce n'était pas Nathan, hein... Le Nathan que l'on connaît n'était pas si agressif... Alors, même si trois ans se sont écoulés... il n'a pas pu changer à ce point, n'est-ce pas ?

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Pardonnez-moi pour la niaiserie ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Inazuma Eleven est le manga qui m'a poussée à écrire des fics, lorsque j'étais en sixième, mais n'étant pas encore à l'aise à l'idée de partager, je l'avais gardée pour moi puis avais fini par l'abandonner. Il y a peu, j'ai repris les quelques chapitres déjà écrits, les ai corrigés et améliorés du mieux que j'ai pu mais je n'ai réussi qu'à "éponger" le surplus de guimauve qui dégoulinait de mon écran... tout en badigeonnant l'histoire de Yaoi.**


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I : Chat ! Chat ! Chat !**

Mark Evans était assis autour d'une des immenses tables de l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il papotait gaiement avec Hurley Kane et Kevin Dragonfly tandis que d'autres anciens joueurs de divers équipes étaient répartis ça et là en petits groupes. Mark était de ceux qui souriaient tout le temps, quelle que soit la situation. Il était de ces gens que l'on jugeait naïfs, voire stupides. Il n'avait que rarement pleuré, et il se gardait bien d'en parler. Alors, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de ses amis lorsque ceux-ci virent le visage de leur ancien capitaine se décomposer tandis que son regard était rivé vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Ils se retournèrent et Kevin ne put retenir un « mais c'est une blague ?! » outragé, attirant l'attention de toutes les autres personnes présentes. Hurley, qui n'ignorait rien du passé « footeux » de ses anciens coéquipiers, grimaça légèrement. Il avait bien reconnu Nathan Swift, un des milieux des Inazuma Eleven. Il savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait du garçon qui avait trahi sa propre équipe pour, au dernier moment de la finale, faire triompher l'équipe adverse ; les Zeus, avant de disparaître de la circulation en même temps que cette équipe. Pas étonnant que Kevin ressente encore une certaine colère et que Mark soit à ce point ébranlé par le retour d'un tel « fantôme ».

Des murmures s'élevèrent alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur Byron Love et Jordan Greenway. Si le premier n'était pas plus apprécié que Nathan, ce n'était pas le cas du deuxième et nombreux furent les hoquets de surprise de découvrir un tel trio. C'est alors que Kevin, n'y tenant plus, se leva d'un bond et fonça jusqu'à Nathan, qu'il agrippa par le col.

-T'es culotté de te pointer ici, Swift !

Nathan planta son regard dans celui de son agresseur.

-Sache que si Byron n'avait pas tenu à ce que je l'accompagne, l'idée de mettre les pieds ici ne m'aurait même pas effleuré. Je me serais d'ailleurs bien volontiers passé de ta présence, _Dragonfly_. Maintenant, j'apprécierais que tu me lâches afin que j'aille récupérer ma chambre.

Kevin obtempéra et regarda Nathan aller demander ses clés à l'accueil. Il monta sans adresser le moindre regard aux autres personnes présentes et Byron leur offrit un misérable sourire d'excuse avant de le rejoindre. Jordan, quant à lui, tendit la main à Kevin.

-Salut, l'ami !

L'ancien attaquant serra la main qui lui était tendue mais répondit à la salutation sur un ton suspicieux.

-Ouais, salut. On peut savoir ce que tu fiches avec eux ? Et d'où vous sortez ?

Jordan se passa une main dans les cheveux, légèrement embarrassé.

-On vient du Québec. Et... comment dire sans que tu le prennes mal ?...

-Jordan...

-Ce sont mes colocataires.

-Tes _quoi_?

-Ok... Tu l'as mal pris. Non, j'comprends. C'est normal, après tout... Y'a pas la moindre minuscule petite chance que j'arrive à te convaincre qu'ils ne sont pas d'horribles monstres arrogants et égoïstes ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-MAIS COMMENT PEUX-TU DEMANDER UN TRUC PAREIL ?!

-Oh, allez quoi... J'étais pas mieux en mode « extraterrestre ».

-Ça n'avait rien à voir !

-Bon, d'accord, c'était très différent... mais...

-JORDAN ! Rugit Kevin.

Jordan recula et soupira alors que plusieurs personnes s'étaient rapprochées, dont Mark qui le regardait avec insistance. Cependant, alors que la discussion allait virer au clash, Xavier Foster fendit la foule.

-Jordan ! Tu t'es fait attendre !

Xavier donna l'accolade à son ami d'enfance tandis que celui-ci s'expliquait.

-Ouais... C'est à cause de l'autre crétin. Il s'est perdu dans l'aéroport, et le temps qu'on le retrouve, l'avion avait décollé. Du coup, on a dû attendre le prochain vol.

-Heu... l'autre crétin, c'est lequel ?

-Byron ! Nathan est peut-être un asocial, mais il n'en est pas moins responsable. C'est pas le cas de Boucle d'Or ! Lui, ce n'est qu'un abruti. Non, en fait c'est le roi des abrutis. Pour te donner une image : avant de le rencontrer, je pensais que la bêtise humaine avait des limites. Tu vois le tableau ?

Xavier fixa Jordan, partagé entre amusement, gêne, et colère.

-T'as conscience que tu parles de Byron Love ? Le capitaine d'une équipe s'étant dopée pour remporter un tournoi...

-C'est pas comme s'ils avaient eu le choix..., grommela Jordan avant de changer de sujet devant les yeux écarquillés de Xavier. Ouais, sinon... j'sais pas pour combien de personnes est la chambre dont on a écopé mais dans tous les cas, il faudra une pauvre âme pour supporter Byron avec moi... Qui se dévoue ?

Kevin ricana.

-Comme si quelqu'un allait-...

-Moi, le coupa Mark. Moi, je veux bien. Je vais chercher ma valise, je n'ai pas encore rangé mes affaires.

Byron, qui redescendait par l'escalier au moment où Mark disait cela, manqua une marche de surprise et dévala l'escalier. Le bruit fit se retourner tout le monde et l'on put voir l'ancien Zeus se relever en gémissant. Il boita jusqu'à Jordan.

-C'est une chambre à six... faut deux autres personnes. Aie... Bordel... Chambre 412, quatrième étage. Aie... Tain', j'remonte voir Nathan... Aie... Aie... Aie...

Il s'en alla tandis qu' Hurley s'approchait de Jordan.

-Moi je viens d'arriver et je n'ai pas encore choisi de chambre, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Oh, heu, non, non. C'est cool.

-Et moi je t'attendais pour pouvoir te pourrir l'existence jour et nuit, fit Xavier. Donc c'est bon, chambre complète ! On monte nos affaires !

Les quatre garçons se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte de la chambre, mais avant d'entrer, Xavier posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Les autres Zeus vont venir aussi ?

-Oh... Je ne sais pas. Depuis le tournoi, Nathan et Byron n'ont aucune nouvelle, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. Mais, honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'ils oseraient... Ce serait tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Ils ne sont pas tous aussi stupides que Byron.

-Mais... je n'arrive pas bien à comprendre... Byron, tu l'aimes bien oui ou non ?

-J'en sais foutrement que dalle. Et tu verras, après une semaine avec lui, t'auras toi aussi un mini-toi qui veut le tuer et un autre qui t'en empêche. Et cela après la phase d'intense dépression, mais t'inquiète pas ; je serai là pour t'arrêter quand tu voudras te jeter par la fenêtre.

Un sourire diabolique étira les lèvres de Jordan alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la chambre. Les quatre garçons entrèrent dans la pièce. Mark, Hurley et Xavier devinrent blancs comme des linges tandis que Jordan soupirait. C'était un véritable capharnaüm. Des vêtements gisaient partout. On ne voyait presque plus les meubles, distinguant vaguement un lit de temps en temps.

-J'vais l'tuer... J'vais l'tuer... J'vais tuer c'crétin. Mais non, voyons : il faut des cons partout. Oui, mais j'vais l'tuer... Retiens tes pulsions : il est marrant parfois. Non, il fait juste pitié. Juste, juste pitié.

Jordan prit une profonde inspiration et avança précautionneusement sur le terrain miné, à la recherche de l'auteur de ce champ de bataille.


	3. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II : Chat alors !**

Jordan venait d'arriver au milieu de la pièce quand une porte, celle de la salle de bain, s'ouvrit sur Nathan. Il avait défait son habituelle couette et avait troqué ses vêtements de voyage contre un simple t-shirt blanc et un jean marron.

-T'aurais pas vu Byron ? J'aimerais lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde, l'apostropha Jordan.

-Parti à la pharmacie, pour une histoire d'escalier.

Jordan montra alors les trois autres garçons d'un geste.

-Ils vont partager la chambre avec nous.

-C'est bien, répondit Nathan sans même les avoir regardés.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus commença alors à ramasser et plier les habits répandus dans la chambre.

-Tu sais, Nathan... je suis sûr qu'il peut le faire tout seul..., soupira Jordan. T'es pas sa bonne.

Nathan haussa les épaules et continua son œuvre. Pendant ce temps, Hurley planta Mark et Xavier près de la porte et traversa l'endroit pour dégager un lit sur lequel il se jeta. Xavier en fit de même, bien qu'avec un peu plus de retenue et Mark finit par suivre le mouvement. Jordan soupira une énième fois devant le détachement de Nathan et alla à son tour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, la pièce était rangée et aérée, Nathan avait disparu et les trois autres garçons étaient en train de défaire leur valise dans leur placard respectif.

Jordan jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. La porte d'entrée était en face d'une grande porte fenêtre donnant sur un balcon. Dans l'espace central de la chambre : trois lits étaient collés à un mur, et les trois autres au mur d'en face. Un placard se trouvait sur la droite de chaque lit et une table de nuit sur chaque gauche. La porte donnant sur la salle de bain se situait un peu avant la rangée de lits de droite. Hurley avait choisi le premier lit de gauche, et suivait sur la même ligne Xavier, puis Mark. Connaissant Nathan, il avait choisi un lit proche de la fenêtre et donc celui du fond à droite. Et Byron irait se mettre au plus proche de son meilleur ami. Ainsi, Jordan prit le seul lit qui restait de libre, celui au plus proche de la salle de bain.

Il commença à son tour à ranger ses affaires, puis Mark, jusqu'alors resté muet, prit la parole. Il semblait mal à l'aise, hésitant... légèrement triste mais intrigué.

-Jordan... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Nathan a fait _ça_?

Le garçon aux cheveux verts soupira.

-Non. J'ai tenté une fois d'aborder le sujet... Même Byron a eu l'air gêné.

-Oh...

Jordan observa la mine défaite de Mark et ajouta :

-Mais Nathan est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, et j'ai une entière confiance en lui. D'ailleurs, où il est passé ?

-A la recherche d'Aphrodite, répondit Hurley.

-Il s'appelle Byron, corrigea Jordan.

-Tout le monde dit Aphrodite.

-Oui, mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle par son prénom quand il n'est pas au travail.

-Au travail ? Il boss déjà ?

-Je considère plus ça comme une parfaite connerie, mais oui. Il est mannequin.

-Bizarrement ça m'étonne pas.

-Hm. C'est plutôt dérangeant de le voir se ramener à 7h dans la cuisine habillé avec une jupe et des collants parce que ça fait fantasmer les filles de voir des garçons efféminés.

Trois regards choqués se braquèrent sur lui.

-En fait, ce jour-là, j'ai failli m'étouffer avec mon chocolat.

-Oh la, mais pourquoi il a accepté ce genre de shooting ?! S'exclama Xavier.

-Parce que se fringuer comme ça ne le dérange absolument pas.

-Mais comment ça _peut_ ne _pas_ le déranger ?!

-Demandez à Nathan. Moi je ne veux pas savoir.

C'est à ce moment que les portes s'ouvrirent sur Byron et Nathan. Le second soutenait le premier qui boitait toujours mais semblait avoir moins mal.

-Oh, t'as rangé la chambre, Nat', t'es trop chou !

Nathan aida Byron à aller s'asseoir sur le lit qui avait été réservé à celui-ci. Il déposa à côté du blond les deux poches en plastique qu'il portait. Il attrapa ensuite un livre et alla s'asseoir sur la rambarde du balcon, laissant pendre une de ses jambes dans le vide. Byron leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être froid quand il s'y met. Bon... Alors vous quatre, quoi de beau ?

-Heu..., fit Xavier.

-Ah, Xavier Foster, non ? Jordan nous a _tellement_ parlés de toi ! Heureux de pouvoir enfin te voir en chair et en os ! Et toi, le surfeur, c'est Hurley Kane, n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu... Ouais, répondit l'interpellé.

-Ravi ! Au fait, salut Mark ! Je tenais à m'excuser de m'être comporté comme un sale petit con arrogant lors de la finale, bien que je prendrai pour excuse que Ray Dark n'était pas un enfant de cœur et bla, et bla, et bla. J'ai suivi le FFI de près, tu sais ? J'étais un des plus fervents supporters de ton équipe ! Quelqu'un veut du chocolat ?

Byron venait de sortir un paquet de muffins, de macarons et de tartelettes au chocolat d'une des deux poches. Jordan s'approcha.

-T'es pas censé faire attention à ta ligne ?

-Mais ça, c'était avant. Non, plus sérieusement : je suis en vacances trois semaines loin de mon agent et de sa clique de rabats-joie, je compte donc m'empiffrer autant que je le peux !

-Tu vas être malade si tu manges tout ça...

-Chéri, tu n'as pas idée de la quantité de sucre ou de tout autre truc gras que je suis capable d'ingurgiter avant de me sentir légèrement ballonné.

-Arrête avec ce genre du surnom. Et t'es en train de me dire que tu n'es venu ici que pour pouvoir bouffer ce que tu veux.

-Pourquoi ? Ça te va _si_ bien ! Et oui, entre autres.

-Très drôle. Comment ça, « entre autres » ?

Byron engloutit un muffin et six macarons avant de répondre.

-Je veux rendre son sourire à Nathan. Et cela commence par un changement d'air, un retour en arrière et un plongeon dans le monde du foot. Ensuite... moi je ne suis que le meilleur ami, tu vois ? Il faut quelqu'un de plus... proche. Je vais donc le caser !

Jordan se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant tandis qu'un « hein ?! » sonore provenant d'Hurley et de Xavier résonnait. Mark, lui, était totalement déconnecté. Son cerveau avait eu un court-circuit.

-Et on peut savoir la vie de qui tu vas pourrir pour ça ? S'enquit Jordan.

-J'ai sélectionné plusieurs personnes, mais je n'ai pas encore arrêté mon choix.

-De toute façon, y'a pas trente-six filles. J'aurai le temps de toutes les prévenir, déclara Jordan, soulagé.

-Qui a dit que c'était des filles ? S'amusa l'ancien Dieu.

Cette fois, Jordan se passa une main sur la figure, alors qu'un deuxième « hein ?! » se faisait entendre et que l'on perdait définitivement Mark, dont le cerveau était maintenant dans une surchauffe la plus totale.

-Byron... Nathan n'est pas gay.

-Oh que si.

-Et par quel miracle le saurais-tu ? Il refuse catégoriquement de parler de son orientation sexuelle.

-Et en cela, c'est un indice. Mais si je le sais, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool... Et qu'une fois où je l'avais fait boire, et où je n'étais pas très frais non plus... je te laisse imaginer.


	4. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III : Chat (m)à l'eau !**

-BYRON ! Hurla Jordan.

-Quoi ?

-Tu... Et Nathan... C'est... Raaah ! Mais ça s'dit pas !

-Oh, c'était un accident et puis y'a pas eu mort d'homme. Bon... j'ai eu un sacré mal de reins mais-...

-TA GUEULE ! BORDEL, TA GUEULE !

-C'est un super bon coup, termina néanmoins l'ancien Zeus.

-PUTAIIIN !

-Mais quoi, à la fin ?

-La pudeur, ça te dit quelque chose ?! Et puis, t'as pas pensé que, _peut-être_ , Nathan n'avait pas envie que tu balances sa vie privée à d'autres, comme ça ?!

Byron s'enfila une tartelette et trois autres macarons sous le regard halluciné de Mark et celui enragé de Jordan, tandis qu' Hurley rattrapait Xavier alors que celui-ci tombait dans les pommes.

-J'vois pas où est le problème !

-C'EST JUSTEMENT CA LE PROBLÈME ! TU NE LE VOIS PAS !

-Roh, arrête de faire ta Sainte Nitouche. Tu veux un muffin ?

Jordan craqua et sauta sur Byron qu'il se mit à secouer comme un prunier, hurlant à la manière d'un fou furieux. Alertées par le raffut, plusieurs personnes débarquèrent dans la chambre. Il s'agissait de Paolo Bianchi, Axel Blaze et Erik Eagle.

-TRIPLE ANDOUILLE ! JE VAIS TE MASSACRER ! ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI ! T'AS VRAIMENT RIEN DANS LA CERVELLE, MA PAROLE ! CRÉTIN FINI ! PAUVRE DEMEURE !

Les trois nouveaux venus se figèrent, frappés de stupeur.

-Faudrait penser à les séparer, non ?..., souffla Paolo, blême.

Axel acquiesça mais ne fit aucun autre mouvement. Erik, quand à lui, venait de voir qu' Hurley tentait de faire rependre conscience à Xavier.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?..., s'interrogea-t-il alors que Jordan continuait d'insulter Byron de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables.

Le Magicien du Ballon Rond commençait à s'approcher prudemment de Jordan quand un torrent d'eau glacée sur déversa sur le garçon aux cheveux verts et celui qu'il martyrisait. Tous, sauf Xavier bien entendu, levèrent les yeux vers l'origine de cette cascade et trouvèrent un seau de ménage retourné. Ils purent alors découvrirent que la personne qui tenait l'arme du crime n'était autre que Nathan, que personne n'avait vu passer. Celui-ci laissa tomber le seau sur la tête de Byron, et déclara d'une voix monocorde :

-Taisez-vous. On est pas tous seuls. Et ça va faire trois fois que je relis le même paragraphe.

Alors que Byron commençait à retirer le seau de sa tête, le garçon aux cheveux bleus donna un grand coup dessus. Une faible plainte s'échappa.

-Et toi, arrête de chercher des noises à Jordan. Tu sais qu'il n'a aucun self contrôle.

L'ancien Zeus retira le seau pour de bon et se mit à grelotter. Jordan s'écarta, tremblotant lui aussi.

-J'ai p-pas aucun s-self-c-contrôle, bégaya-t-il sous l'effet du froid.

Pour toute réponse, Nathan reprit la direction du balcon. C'est alors que Byron se leva, boitilla jusqu'à son meilleur ami et se planta en face lui. Avec un regard qui se voulait accusateur et un ton faussement en colère, l'ancien Zeus s'exprima :

-A cause de toi mon lit est trempé et ne sera _jamais_ sec pour ce soir.

-Et alors ?

-Alors, comme c'est de _ta_ faute : je dormirai avec toi.

Un ange passa, se baladant gaiment dans les airs. Puis un mini Nathan sortit une mitraillette et l'éclata.

-Plutôt crever.

-Voyons, Jordan ne me laissera jamais dormir avec lui. Ce même Jordan mourra de jalousie si je vais dans le lit de Xavier. Je ne connais pas assez Hurley, et il n'est tout bonnement pas possible que j'aille avec ton ancien capitaine. Sois un peu logique.

Voyant que Nathan ne répondait pas, Byron s'exclama, à bout de patience :

-Allez, quoi ! Ça te dérangeait pas quand on était petits !

-On était petits. Voilà toute la différence.

-Tu peux pas me laisser dormir par terre !

-Tu me fatigues.

-Nathan !

-Byron.

-S'teu plaît..., gémit Byron en ouvrant de grands yeux suppliants.

Nathan le poussa pour passer en laissant échapper un « on verra ce soir ». La porte vitrée se referma et un Byron dégoulinant d'eau partit fièrement vers la salle de bain.

-C'est qui le roi de l'argumentation ? C'est bibi ! Eh oui ! Personne ne me résiste !

La porte se referma sur le blond et Jordan se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-J'y crois pas...

Il se tourna vers Axel.

-J'peux emprunter la salle de bain de ta chambre ?

-O-ouais. Pas de problème, fit l'Attaquant de Feu, se remettant tout juste du choc. C'est la 413.

-Ah, t'es juste à côté en fait !

-Non, c'est les paires à droite du couloir et les impaires à gauche...

-Alors t'es en face ?

-Non plus. Je suis une chambre plus au fond. Et puis, c'est ridicule de parler de ça, tu vas bien le voir en venant. Allez, amène-toi avant d'attraper la crève.

Jordan suivit Axel jusqu'à sa chambre tandis que Paolo et Erik regagnaient la leur qui se trouvait être la 415. Axel occupait une chambre à quatre avec Darren LaChance, Austin Hobbes et Shawn Froste. Austin et Darren se précipitèrent vers Axel et lui lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'enquit Austin.

-Et heu... Jordan ? Bah... Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Interrogea Daren.

-En toute première chose, je réquisitionne votre salle de bain.

Shawn s'approcha calmement.

-Tu as pris des vêtements de rechange ?

-Heu... Non..., répondit Jordan en se giflant mentalement.

-Commence à te sécher, je m'occupe d'aller t'en chercher.

-Merci, Shawn. C'est la 412.

Shawn suivit donc le chemin qu'Axel avait emprunté plus tôt et entra dans la chambre où Xavier reprenait lentement conscience, surveillé par Hurley. Il les salua brièvement, ainsi que Mark bien que celui-ci semblait dans un état second, puis, avisant du fait que Byron était encore enfermé dans la salle de bain, s'aventura sur le balcon. Nathan avait repris sa position initiale et était de nouveau plongé dans son livre.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Shawn. J'avais cru comprendre que Jordan et toi étiez plutôt proches, et j'avoue que cela me gêne un peu de fouiller dans le placard d'une personne que je n'ai pas vu depuis trois ans. Tu voudrais bien me passer quelques uns de ses vêtements, qu'il puisse se mettre au sec ?


	5. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV : De plus en plus de chats...**

Lorsque Jordan rejoignit sa chambre, Byron était couché sur le lit de Nathan et dormait paisiblement. Hurley, Xavier et Mark discutaient tranquillement, assis au milieu de la pièce.

-Ah, te voilà ! Chuchota Xavier quand il le vit. On t'attendait pour aller manger.

-Oh, oui. Je vais chercher Nathan.

Il alla sur le balcon.

-On descend dîner, tu viens ?

Nathan referma son livre et regagna la chambre. Les trois anciens joueurs de l'Inazuma Japan étaient déjà debout.

-On fait quoi pour le loir ? Demanda Hurley en désignant Byron.

-On le laisse dormir, répondit Nathan d'une voix adoucie par l'obligation de chuchoter.

Il saisit cependant une veste en laine parmi ses vêtements et en recouvrit Byron avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux du blond qui mangeait le visage de son propriétaire. Si le geste était anodin pour Jordan, ce n'était pas le cas des trois autres personnes qui assistèrent à la scène et qui lui lançaient des regards ; interrogateur pour Xavier, perdu pour Mark et gêné pour Hurley. Jordan répondit à tout cela par un haussement d'épaule signifiant « pas nos affaires ». Nathan revint vers eux et ils prirent le chemin du réfectoire.

Dans le couloir, ils rencontrèrent Nelly, Isabelle Trick et Kim Powell. Ces deux dernières sautèrent au cou de Xavier puis de Jordan. Celui-ci fit de rapides présentations pour Nathan puis demanda à Nelly ce qu'elles faisaient là.

-On partage la 416 avec Camélia, Silvia et Célia.

-Silvia dirait que ce qui est génial c'est qu'il n'y a qu'un pas à faire pour rejoindre Erik et Bobby qui sont juste en face ! Ajouta Isabelle en gloussant.

-D'ailleurs on a déjà été leur rendre visite ! Et, ça devrait t'intéresser Mark, ils la partagent avec Archer, Paolo, Scott et ton rival Hector !

-Hector est à ce rassemblement ?! Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Mark. On va pouvoir de nouveau s'affronter !

-Je te reconnais bien là, Mark, fit alors Jude vers lequel le groupe se tourna.

-Jude ! Oh, ça alors ! Comment ça va ?

-Pas mal. Vous allez tous manger ?

Un mouvement d'approbation lui répondit, il sourit.

-Moi j'attends Joseph, David et Caleb, on est à la 414.

-Waaa ! On est juste à côté, c'est trop parfait ! Cria Mark avec un grand sourire.

Les trois jeunes hommes dont avait parlé Jude arrivèrent peu après cette réplique et alors qu'ils allaient tous partir pour le réfectoire, le regard de Joseph se posa sur Nathan. Il marqua en temps d'arrêt qui attira l'attention des trois autres anciens de la Royal.

-Mais c'est..., commença David.

-Nathan..., compléta Jude. Celui qui a trahi les Inazuma pour permettre à l'équipe qui vous a envoyés à l'hôpital de triompher...

Joseph s'avançait déjà, menaçant, quand Jordan s'interposa.

-Ok, les gars. On va poursuivre notre chemin dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur, n'est-ce pas ? On est des grands garçons, hein... on va pas s'énerver comme ça...

-Pousse-toi Jordan, j'ai des comptes à régler avec lui, gronda Joseph.

Caleb intervint à son tour, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'ancien gardien.

-Ce sont les Zeus qui ont massacrés la Royal, pas lui. Et puis, question actes dégueulasses, j'suis pas mal dans mon genre non plus. C'est quand même moi qui vous ai poussés, David et toi, à utiliser des techniques interdites dont vous avez failli ne pas vous remettre.

-Tu t'es servi de nous mais tu ne nous a pas _trahis_. On savait ce qu'on risquait, répliqua Joseph en repoussant la main de Caleb.

-Joseph, déconne pas...

-Te fatigue pas, Stonewall, il y a des choses qui ne se pardonnent pas, déclara alors Nathan. Et je savais moi aussi ce que je risquais, murmura-t-il avant de partir devant.

Jordan voulut le suivre mais Hurley le retint.

-J'suis pas sûr... mais je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul.

-Pourtant il n'aime pas ça..., fit tristement l'ancien joueur d'Alius.

[... ... ...]

Arrivés au réfectoire, le groupe prit place autour d'une des immenses tables où ils retrouvèrent Thor Stoutberg, Tod Ironside, Jim Wraith et Jack Wallside qui leur dirent se trouver dans la 409. Peu après, les habitants de la 407 arrivèrent à leur tour. Il s'agissait de William Glass, Maxwell Carson, Sam Kincaid, Tim Saunders, Steve Grim et Kevin.

-Tiens, le traître n'est pas ici ! Remarqua Kevin en ricanant.

-Tant mieux ! Fit Steve, dont la rage se lisait dans les yeux.

Immédiatement, tous les anciens de Raimon semblèrent gênés. Il était vrai qu'à cause de Nathan, les Inazuma n'avaient pu être sacrés « meilleure équipe du pays » et la colère était là, mais ils n'oubliaient pas l'amitié qu'ils avaient partagée avec Nathan alors la tristesse et l'incompréhension étaient elles aussi bien présentes. Cependant comment jeter la pierre à Steve qui avait été l'une des personnes les plus proches de Nathan ? Il ressentait la trahison plus encore que la plupart de ses autres anciens coéquipiers. Pour Kevin, qui était un buteur, l'acte de Nathan avait rendu son rôle d'attaquant totalement inutile ! Comment tirer quand vous voyez votre coéquipier vous faire face dans le maillot de l'équipe adverse ? De plus, Mark avait encaissé les buts les uns après les autres, profondément ébranlé par cette action innommable, incapable d'arrêter les tirs de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami : et Kevin en voulait à Nathan pour cela aussi ; il avait planté un couteau un plein cœur de son capitaine.

-Bah alors, c'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement ? S'enquit alors Austin qui venait d'arriver accompagné d'Axel et Darren.

-J'ai ma petite idée..., souffla l'Attaquant de Feu en prenant place à la table, bientôt imité par ses deux autres compagnons de chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Shawn ? Demanda alors Jordan en remarquant l'absence du Prince des Neiges.

-Disparu à l'angle d'un couloir, répondit Darren.

-Et retrouvé à la table du Swift aimé de tous ! Fit alors la voix moqueuse de Claude Beacons.

-Claude, mêle-toi de tes affaires, ordonna en réponse celle de Bryce Withingale.

-Laisse-le, Bryce, ou ça va encore partir au clash, soupira celle de Dave Quagmire.

Toute l'attention se porta sur eux. Isabelle, Kim, Xavier et Jordan se levèrent, tout sourire, bien qu'extrêmement surpris de les trouver ensemble : ce trio étant pour le moins chaotique. Ils se demandaient d'ailleurs tous les quatre comment il était possible qu'ils ne se soient pas déjà entre-tués. La réponse, qui était cachée derrière le dos de Dave, se dévoila alors : Dylan Bluemoon, un ancien attaquant de la Tempête des Gémeaux. Il était ce genre de personne d'un calme timide qui donnait l'impression qu'on allait le briser au moindre contact un peu trop brusque. Ce genre de personne pour lequel on est capable de se faire violence afin de ne pas frapper une personne que l'on rêve d'étriper. Sauf si on s'appelle Jordan Greenway.

-DYLAN ! Hurla celui-ci en lui sautant dessus pour le serrer contre lui. C'que tu m'as manqué !

Isabelle dut intervenir pour lui faire lâcher prise.

-Bon, ok, Jordan, t'es content ! Il a compris ! Lâche-le, ou il va mourir asphyxié !

L'ancien capitaine obéit à contre cœur mais saisit le poignet de son ami afin qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui, obligeant ainsi Hurley à lui céder la place, mais celui-ci en retrouva bien vite une : les tables étant aussi disproportionnées que l'hôtel lui-même.


	6. Chapitre V

**Chapitre V : Un chat collant !**

Alors que les saladiers d'entrées étaient déposés sur les tables du réfectoire maintenant bondé, Shawn fixait Nathan qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Le Prince des Neiges était plutôt fier de lui. Il avait pensé en descendant manger que le garçon aux cheveux bleus n'allait certainement pas aller dans le grand réfectoire mais dans celui, plus petit, où on pouvait trouver des tables de quatre à douze. Il y avait donc jeté un œil et avait trouvé l'ancien Raimon seul à une table de quatre reculée. Il l'avait rejoint et peu après une dizaine d'autres personnes en quête de calme étaient venues se répartir ça et là.

Le Prince des Neiges se servit en salade et recommença à fixer Nathan qui finit par lever les yeux vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Savoir si tu comptes te nourrir un jour.

Nathan soupira et se servit à son tour.

-Et maintenant ?

-Tu n'es pas très loquace.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-J'ai envie de te parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

Le silence s'installa et Shawn ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur entrée.

-J'ai joué dans l'Inazuma Japan, aux côtés de Mark. C'est grâce à lui et aux autres membres de l'équipe que j'ai pu faire le deuil de mon petit frère, Aiden, dont la personnalité s'était installée en moi.

Nathan observa un instant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Que voulait-il au juste ?

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parce ce que depuis ce jour, j'ai développé la capacité de remarquer lorsque quelque chose gangrène une personne. C'est grâce à cette capacité que j'ai vu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Mark, Axel, Kevin... les anciens de Raimon qu'il y avait dans l'équipe. C'est au cours d'un séjour à l'hôpital où Axel m'a rendu visite que je lui ai posé la question. Il m'a raconté pour toi... Puis on en a plus jamais reparlé.

Les plats de résistance furent apportés, mais Shawn continua, Nathan ne l'arrêtant pas dans son récit.

-L'équipe m'aillant défait du poids de la mort d'Aiden, je voulais libérer Mark et les autres du leur. Quelque part, c'était une question de fierté, de satisfaction personnelle. Je n'aime pas être redevable. Alors j'aimerais comprendre... Pourquoi, toi qui étais si proche de Mark, si bien intégré dans l'équipe... Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ?

-Ok, ça suffit, grogna Nathan en se levant.

Shawn se leva à son tour avec un rire nerveux.

-Excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de tact. Je n'aurais pas dû être si direct. Je suis vraiment désolé. Reste, s'il te plaît.

L'ancien milieu réfléchit et se rassit. Shawn en fit de même. Ils mangèrent en silence, puis Shawn recommença à parler, en attendant le dessert.

-Les Zeus et toi... vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, hein...

-De toute façon tu ne comptes pas me lâcher...

-Effectivement, s'amusa l'attaquant des glaces.

-Byron, ainsi que quatre autres membres de l'équipe et moi-même sommes des amis d'enfances. Nous n'avons connu Athéna et Artémis qu'un an avant notre entrée au collège. Les autres étaient de parfaits inconnus pour moi, et le sont toujours. Content ?

-J'ai vu des Zeus, en chair et en os, dans l'équipe Neo Japan qui a tenté de prendre notre place peu avant le FFI. L'un avait un cercle d'argent autour de la tête et une cicatrice sur le front et l'autre portait un casque grec.

-Héra et Déméter. Ils allaient bien ?

-Oui. Très énergiques et surtout très forts. De brillants adversaires. Tu dois connaître Dave Quagmire, non ?

-Jordan m'en a parlé.

-Lors du match qui nous a opposés à Neo Japan, il a marqué avec le Savoir Suprême.

Nathan sembla contrarié mais retrouva vite un air neutre.

-Il est inconcevable qu'il arrive ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville de l'ombre du Savoir Suprême de Byron.

-Il faudra demander à Mark d'arrêter leur tir respectif. On verra bien si l'un d'eux arrive à passer.

-Ridicule. Le tir de Byron sera _inévitablement_ plus puissant que celui de ce Dave. Cependant, l'idée qu'Henry et Jonas aient accepté d'apprendre cette attaque à quelqu'un extérieur à l'équipe m'intrigue mais je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de vengeance pour les avoir laissés de côté... Ils n'ont pas dû apprécier notre départ, à Byron et moi-même. Mais c'est Byron qui va s'en vouloir...

-Pourquoi ?

-Rien. Je parlais tout seul. Oublie ça... Je n'ai plus faim, je vais rejoindre Byron.

-Je t'accompagne.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et traversèrent la salle avant de prendre le chemin de leurs chambres. Arrivés dans le couloir de celle-ci, Nathan s'arrêta, agacé.

-Tu comptes me coller longtemps, comme ça ?

-Tu fais quelque chose de spécial demain ?

-T'es laxatif, comme mec...

-Une ballade en ville, ça te dit ? Je ne parlerai pas beaucoup, promis !

-On verra demain. Tire-toi, maintenant.

-D'accord, à demain 8h alors !

Shawn regagna sa chambre sous le regard mi-énervé, mi-fatigué de Nathan qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre la 412 où Byron dormait toujours. Nathan tâta les draps du lit de son meilleur ami et constata qu'effectivement ; ils n'étaient pas secs. Il se résigna à dormir avec le blond comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il soupira ; à dix-sept ans, c'était quand même légèrement gênant. Il s'allongea néanmoins sur le rebord du lit sans prendre la peine de se changer. De toute façon, il était trop fatigué pour ça. Il se laissa bercer par la respiration lente et régulière de Byron et s'endormit aussitôt qu'il ferma les yeux.

[... ... ...]

 _-Bonjour les enfants ! Comment ça a été à l'école aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Très bien, madame ! On a gagnés la course d'orientation, Byron et moi ! Et j'ai eu dix sur dix à la dictée ! Répondit un garçon aux cheveux bleus, un immense sourire aux lèvres._

 _La femme, qui terminait de mettre la table s'approcha de lui pour lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux._

 _-Tes parents seraient très fiers de toi, mon garçon. Et toi, Byron, combien as-tu eu ?_

 _-Huit, maman..., murmura le garçon blond._

 _-Mais c'est très bien aussi ! Allez, tout le monde à table, j'ai préparé des crêpes !_

 _Les deux enfants, âgés de sept ans et demi, obéirent en riant. La femme, dont Byron avait hérité toute la beauté, leur apporta le goûter qu'ils attendaient tant. Et alors qu'ils parlaient de leur prochaine course et de la peur qu'ils avaient de perdre, elle leur dit avec un doux sourire :_

 _-C'est en se mesurant aux meilleurs que l'ont devient plus fort. Mais n'oubliez jamais que tant que vous serez ensemble, rien ne pourra vous résister et que quoi qu'il arrive ; dans mon cœur, vous serez toujours des vainqueurs..._

[... ... ...]

Nathan se réveilla en sursaut. Haletant, une main sur son cœur affolé, les yeux écarquillés et baignés de larmes. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne vit pas que Mark le fixait.


	7. Chapitre VI

**Chapitre VI : Toujours nourrir son chat.**

Shawn trouva Nathan dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il vint vers lui en souriant.

-J'ai failli croire que tu m'avais posé un lapin.

-J'ai mal dormi, grinça Nathan.

-Tu as mangé ?

-Non, je n'avais pas faim.

-Ou alors tu ne voulais tout simplement voir personne, s'amusa à déchiffrer le Prince des Neiges. Mais je suppose que quoi que je dise, tu n'avaleras rien... On y va ?

-Pour faire quoi, déjà ?

-Une simple ballade, pour le plaisir de marcher.

-Hm. Mais si tu l'ouvres, je rentre direct.

-Ça me va.

[... ... ...]

Au réfectoire, la table de la veille au soir se reformait petit à petit. Les habitants de la 410 ; Claude, Bryce, Dave et Dylan, de la 414, et de la 413, hormis Shawn, étaient déjà présents quand Jordan, Byron et Mark débarquèrent ; Xavier et Hurley dormant encore. Ils saluèrent les autres et prirent place. Le quatuor de la 414 se crispa quand Byron s'assit non loin d'eux. Il le remarqua mais préféra ignorer l'orage qui menaçait en prenant quatre mèches de cheveux à Jordan pour les lui tresser. Le garçon aux cheveux verts soupira mais se laissa faire, sachant pertinemment que le Zeus était en même temps en train de chercher un moyen de se faire pardonner auprès des membres de la Royal. C'est alors que le regard d'Axel se posa sur son capitaine.

-Eh bien, Mark, ça ne va pas ? Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupé...

Le brun releva la tête de son assiette et offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui ne trompa personne, à l'Attaquant de Feu.

-J'ai l'esprit un peu ailleurs, rien de grave.

-Tu mens, Mark, gronda Axel.

L'ancien gardien des Inazuma soupira. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas raconter ce qu'il avait vu à tout le monde. Ça n'aurait pas été correct vis à vis de Nathan. D'un autre côté, après ce que le milieu avait fait...

-C'est à propos de Nathan. Juste un truc qui m'a surpris.

Byron s'intéressa alors à la conversation.

-Tu parles du fait qu'il soit sorti en ville avec Shawn ? Juste tous les deux ? Comme des am-... !

L'ancien Zeus se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Jordan.

-Garde tes inepties pour toi, Boucle d'Or.

-T'es obligé de tout le temps me frapper ? T'imagines si je dois poser pour de la lingerie et que j'ai des bleus partout ? Les maquilleuses vont hurler ! Fit remarquer Byron en se massant la zone touchée. Et puis ça fait mal !

-Si t'apprenais à la fermer, on n'en serait pas là.

-Tu es méchant avec moi ! Je ne t'ai rien fait !

-Je te demande pardon ? _T_ _u_ sèmes tes vêtements partout ! _Tu_ prends trois plombes dans la salle de bain, même si j'ai des examens ! _Tu_ ne fais jamais à manger, ne mets ni ne débarrasses la table ! _Tu_ ne fais jamais le ménage ! Et _tu_ mets la musique à fond quand je travaille ! Ai-je omis un seul détail ?!

-Je ferme ta chambre à clé quand t'as oublié tes fringues dedans et je coupe le ballon d'eau chaude quand t'es sous la douche.

Jordan tiqua.

-Oh, et puis une fois, j'ai mis du colorant dans ton shampoing. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça tienne aussi longtemps.

-J'AI EU LES CHEVEUX FUSHIA PENDANT UN MOIS ! Explosa Jordan.

-Pour ma défense, ça t'allait super bien.

-MAIS J'EN AI RIEN A BATTRE DE TON AVIS !

-Voyons, chaton, une fois j'en ai mis dans le gel douche de Nathan mais il n'a eu la peau violette que trois jours ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir !

-MAIS LUI IL N'A PAS BESOIN DE SORTIR ET-... !

Jordan ce calma brusquement.

-Attends, il a eu la peau violette ?

-Et ça lui allait super bien _aussi._

-T'as des photos ?

-Pour qui tu me prends ?... Évidemment.

Byron sortit son portable de la poche de sa veste, farfouilla dans la mémoire de l'appareil et le tendit à Jordan qui éclata de rire, tout en faisant défiler la série d'images. De temps en temps, il restait à en regarder une plus longtemps que les autres, puis vint la dernière de l'album. On pouvait voir Nathan, les cheveux attachés en un chignon mal fait ; des mèches sortant de partout, et la frange coincée dedans par une barrette en forme de fleur aux pétales multicolores. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt ample jaune poussin et d'un pantalon gris, le tout faisant ressortir sa peau teinte. Il était couvert de taches de peinture, une palette dans une main et un pinceau dans l'autre, fixant d'un air nostalgique une toile dont on ne pouvait voir le contenu.

-Il peignait quoi pour faire cette tête ? Demanda Jordan, intrigué en rendant son téléphone à Byron.

Celui-ci sembla embarrassé.

-Heu... ah ça... Bah... Si je te le dis, il va m'étriper alors... heu...

C'est le portable d'Axel qui sauva Byron en sonnant. L'Attaquant de Feu décrocha.

-Allô ? Shawn ? ... Du... du sucre ? Pourquoi Diable veux-tu que je t'apporte du sucre ? Et puis t'es où d'abord ? ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur la plage si tôt le matin ? ... Mais c'est quoi ces envies de femme enceinte ? Tu es soûl ? ... Quoi « Nathan » ? C'est lui ? ... Mais explique-toi à la fin ! ... Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas le numéro de Byron ! Mais il est juste devant moi, tu veux que je te le passe ? ... Tiens, Byron, c'est pour toi, fit Axel en tendant l'appareil à l'ancien Zeus qui s'en saisit, l'air assez étonné.

-Allô, très cher. Alors, qu'est-il arrivé à mon meilleur ami préféré ? ... Oh, voilà qui est fort embêtant. Mais c'est une tête de mule, que veux-tu ? Je lui ai dit cent fois qu'il fallait qui se nourrisse le matin ; mais il ne m'écoute jamais ! ... Bien sûr que j'arrive ! De toute façon, il va bien falloir quelqu'un pour t'aider à le porter. Le temps de trouver quelque chose de sucré et je suis là. ... En attendant ? Eh bien en attendant tu lui colles une bonne vieille gifle, ça devrait le ramener un moment. ... Quoi « pas capable » ? Imagine que c'est quelqu'un que t'aimes pas ! Je sais pas moi... Ray Dark ? ... Ça va, ça va ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Byron raccrocha et rendit son téléphone à Axel. Les gens autours de la tables fixaient le mannequin d'un air à la fois interrogateur et méfiant. Le blond attrapa du sucre en morceaux et se leva.

-Eh, il se passe quoi avec Nathan ?! Fit alors Jordan, énervé par le silence de son colocataire.

-Malaise hypoglycémique. Il n'a rien avalé ce matin. Et après c'est moi l'irresponsable !

Suite à cette réplique, Byron partit en courant, suivi de près par Jordan qui avait décidé d'accompagner l'ancien Zeus.

[... ... ...]

Alors que deux équipes s'étaient formées pour un match amical, Shawn et Jordan arrivèrent. Axel, Mark et Xavier vinrent vers eux. Axel allait poser une question mais Jordan le devança.

-Nathan est avec Byron dans la chambre, et Shawn et moi rêvons d'un bon match, alors on va se changer et on revient.


	8. Chapitre VII

**Chapitre VII : Des chats divins !**

Mark regarda les deux garçons partir vers les vestiaires puis se tourna vers Axel et Xavier.

-J'ai oublié une chose importante, il faut que j'y aille ! Jouez sans moi ! Dit-il avant de foncer vers l'hôtel.

Il gravit les marches quatre à quatre et alla droit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et vit Nathan allongé, le teint blafard, et Byron assis à côté de lui. Ils discutaient.

-Tu aurais dû me réveiller, déclara Byron.

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

-Ça aurait changé que je ne me sentirais pas coupable de te voir dans cet état ! J'aurais dû me réveiller mais le contre coup du choc d'hier m'a mis à plat, et à cause de ma faiblesse tu en es là !

-Arrête de culpabiliser. C'est moi qui dois te protéger, par l'inverse.

-Me protéger ? Me _protéger_?! C'est toi qui vas arrêter ! J'en ai marre que tu ruines ta vie pour me sauver la mise ! Tu as perdu tous tes amis à cause de moi ! Tu aurais dû me laisser me démerder avec Ray Dark ! Nous faire gagner ce match était la pire idée que tu aies jamais eue ! Cette super-technique aurait pu te tuer ! Je me fous de savoir ce que Ray Dark nous aurait fait subir si on avait échoué à cette finale ; cela ne valait certainement pas que tu te sacrifies !

-J'ai promis à Naomi...

-Mais elle n'est plus là ! Cria Byron en se mettant à pleurer. Tu entends ?! Et tu en as déjà largement assez fait pour tenir cette promesse stupide ! Me protéger... Tu n'as que ces mots à la bouche ! Peu importe ce qui peut t'arriver tant que je vais bien, hein ?! Et les cauchemars, les souvenirs douloureux qui t'assaillent ; il faut te violer pour que tu en parles ! Dis-moi à quoi je sers si je ne peux pas partager ta peine ! Ça fait trois ans que ça dure, Nathan ! Depuis cette foutue finale, tu ressasses le passé et tu refuses d'avancer !

-Si je n'avais pas intégré Raimon...

-On aurait tous les deux finis dans les griffes du Commandant ! Quel dommage d'avoir manqué ça ! Je suis sûr qu' _elle_ aurait adoré nous voir nous doper tous les deux !

L'ancien Zeus se leva et essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur avant de murmurer d'un ton amer :

-Tu aurais pu t'en sortir... avoir ton bac, faire de longues études... Les blessures que tu t'es infligées pour me _protéger_ t'ont fait perdre un temps considérable. Et fuir tes amis, ton collège, t'a privé de la réussite qui t'attendait. Et tu oses me dire de ne pas culpabiliser ? Il ne faut pas déconner non plus ; tout est de ma faute.

Voyant Byron approcher de la porte, Mark décampa. Il courut comme un fou jusqu'au hall où il percuta quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un poussa un cri strident qui résonna dans tout l'hôtel et ses alentours, avant de se mettre à pleurer quand comme un enfant de six ans s'étant fracturé un os. Mark se releva en s'excusant. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les cheveux verts olive et les cicatrices en forme de « x » de la personne qu'il avait renversée et qui braillait à en réveiller les morts, ameutant ainsi tous les vivants des environs.

-Apollon ?! S'exclama Mark. Apollon des Zeus ?!

Le dit Apollon cessa net ses beuglements pour fixer l'ancien capitaine des Inazuma.

-M-m-ark Evans ? J-j-j...

Il éclata de nouveau en sanglots alors qu'Axel et la plupart des autres personnes qui jouaient les matchs ou y assistaient arrivaient dans le hall, paniqués par tous ces hurlements. A leur vue, les pleurs d'Apollon redoublèrent.

-J-je suis d-désolé p-pour le Football Front-t-tière ! J-j-je p-peux t-tout vous expliquer ! Bégaya-t-il pitoyablement alors même qu'il était toujours à terre et que personne n'y comprenait quoi que ce soit.

C'est alors les portes de l'hôtel s'ouvrirent sur un jeune homme aux cheveux violets ondulés, aux yeux grisâtres et à la peau mat. Il se précipita vers Apollon.

-Eh, mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Pour toute réponse, Apollon se réfugia dans les bras du nouveau venu qui finit par remarquer la présence des autres joueurs et la proximité de Mark.

-Evans ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda-t-il, agressif.

-Mais... je... Je ne sais pas ! J'ai dû lui faire mal en le percutant ; je courais et je ne l'ai pas vu !

-Ah, c'est malin ! Et vous là-bas ! Apostropha-t-il le groupe conséquent de joueurs qui les observait. Vous ne voyez pas que vous lui faites peur ?!

Les curieux se dispersèrent à cette remarque, non sans s'échanger des regards interloqués et des murmures interrogateurs. Le garçon aux cheveux violets soupira.

-Bon, bah pour la discrétion, c'est raté.

-P-pardon..., sanglota Apollon.

-Rah, mais aussi... je t'avais dit de nous attendre...

-Heu... Héphaïstos ? Fit Mark, incertain alors qu'Axel et Jordan, qui étaient parmi les seuls à être restés, s'approchaient d'eux, bientôt copiés par Shawn et Xavier.

-En vérité, je m'appelle Jeff. Jeff Iron. Et lui c'est Apollo Light, répondit le Zeus.

-Ouais ! Et nous c'est pas Cosette ! Cria alors une voix courroucée. Alors vous deux vous vous ramenez et vous nous aidez avec les valises !

-On est occupés, Jonas ! Débrouille-toi !

-Jonas ? Interrogea Axel.

-Tsss. Jonas Démétrius. Déméter, quoi.

-Celui avec le casque ?

-Oui. Vous nous excuserez mais faut qu'on y aille avant qu'il pique une crise. Allez viens, Apollo.

Jeff et Apollo plantèrent les anciens Inazuma pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, chacun encombré d'une valise. Il y avait avec eux Jonas, dont la mélodieuse voix était venue plus tôt les rappeler à l'ordre, Wesley Knox ; dit Athéna, Artie Mishman ; dit Artémis, et pour finir, Henry House ; dit Héra. Apollo eut un sourire crispé lorsqu'il vit que le quatuor et l'ancien capitaine de celui-ci étaient encore là, et s'agrippa de sa main libre au pull d'Artie qui, contre toute attente, portait le même masque qu'il y a trois ans. Wesley alla demander la clé de la chambre et revint vers le reste des Zeus. D'une voix clair il annonça :

-Chambre 411. On est bons pour grimper quatre étages.

-Quoi ?! Y'a pas d'ascenseur dans c'te bled ?! S'insurgea Jonas.

-Si, mais ils sont hors-service. Alors tu te tais et tu grimpes.

Jonas s'avança vers les escaliers mais en passant à côté de Mark, s'arrêta pour se tourner vers Apollo qui attendait qu'Artie bouge pour en faire de même.

-Et toi, abruti, t'as pas honte de pleurer comme un gosse à seize ans ?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me coltiner des blaireaux pareils ?! Franchement c'est-... !

-Jonas ?

La voix de Byron coupa le brun aux yeux argents qui se retourna brusquement vers les escaliers en bas desquels se trouvait l'ancien capitaine des Zeus. Celui-ci était bouche-bée, et n'arrivait visiblement pas à en croire ses yeux. Jordan, lui, se rappela la question que lui avait posé Xavier à son arrivée et lui souffla :

-Eh bien si, ils sont tous aussi stupides que Boucle d'Or...

-Tous... tous... Y'en a que six de débarqués, murmura le capitaine de Génésis en retour.

-Dans une équipe de onze, ça fait beaucoup !

Xavier gloussa discrètement, mais son amusement fut de courte durée. Jonas devint blanc comment un linge quand Henry, qui avait lâché sa valise, traversa, rouge écrevisse, la distance qui le séparait de Byron pour lui décrocher une gifle qui résonna dans tout le hall.

-TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE NOUS ABANDONNER ! Hurla-t-il, fou de rage.

Byron, qui était tombé sous l'effet du coup, se releva péniblement, à moitié sonné.


	9. Chapitre VIII

**Chapitre VIII : Aimer un chat.**

Un filet de sang se mit à couler de la commissure des lèvres du blond qui leva les yeux vers Henry. Il sourit tendrement au brun.

-C'est vrai. Je n'avais pas le droit.

-Tu croyais être le seul responsable ?! Tu croyais être le seul à devoir payer ?! Tu pensais que l'on s'en accommoderait ?! Tu es parti sans le moindre au revoir ! Sans la moindre explication ! DE QUEL DROIT AS-TU OSE ?!

Une seconde gifle partit, cette fois de l'autre côté.

-C'est vrai. J'aurais dû en parler.

-Et les effets secondaires du Nectar ?! Ça a été un calvaire, et nous, on ne pouvait pas savoir si tu recevais les soins nécessaires ! Et Nathan, tu as vu l'état dans lequel l'avait mis cette putain de Justice de Zeus ?! Tu ne nous as pas laissés le droit d'être à ses côtés ! On était morts d'inquiétude, et pour lui, et pour toi ! COMMENT AS-TU PU NOUS FAIRE CA ?!

C'est un coup de poing que reçu Byron à la fin de cette tirade mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire.

-C'est vrai. J'ai été égoïste.

-Comment as-tu pu nous laisser tomber... comment as-tu pu _me_ laisser tomber... comment as-tu pu me faire ça à moi...

Byron essuya d'un revers de manche le sang qui lui coulait de la bouche et serra Henry contre lui.

-Je suis désolé.

-J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur...

-Je suis désolé.

-J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais...

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça... je ne le supporterais pas...

-Je sais. Je suis désolé.

-Plus jamais... je te l'interdis...

-C'est promis. Je suis désolé.

-Pardon de t'avoir frappé...

-Ce n'est rien.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir.

-Moi aussi.

-Je t'aime, tu sais ?

-Oui. Je t'aime aussi.

Henry rendit son étreinte à Byron, ferma les yeux et posa sa tête dans le cou du blond pour en humer l'odeur avant de laisser ses larmes franchir la barrière de ses paupières.

[... ... ...]

Restés plantés dans le hall de surprise, Mark et le quatuor qui l'accompagnait avaient regardé le couple aller à l'étage et être rejoint par le reste des anciens Zeus. Ils avaient entendu Jonas pester comme quoi c'était encore lui qui se retrouvait à porter la valise de trop puis le silence s'était imposé jusqu'à ce que Xavier lâche un rire nerveux.

-Eh bah... J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se faire autant allumer et ne pas répliquer... Je suis sûr qu'il aura un œil au beurre noir monumental ce soir.

Jordan, aussi rouge que les cheveux de l'ancien capitaine de Génésis, rétorqua d'une voix chevrotante:

-A-ah ouais ? T-t'as retenu ça, toi ?

Shawn gloussa et approuva les dires de Jordan sur un ton niais :

-C'était effectivement légèrement gênant ! J'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien eu à faire là !

-D'un autre côté, on avait vraiment rien à faire là. On aurait dû partir quand Héphaïstos, non, Jeff, nous a dit de le faire, fit Axel, après avoir recouvré son sang froid.

-Bon, bah, pour fêter ça, on va jouer au foot ! Déclara Mark en prenant la direction des terrains, l'air moins détendu qu'il l'aurait voulu.

[... ... ...]

Les anciens Zeus ne réapparurent qu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Les autres joueurs ayant soit vu, soit ayant été prévenus de la présence de l'équipe divine, avaient eu le temps de se faire une raison et de plus ou moins accepter la réalité de l'événement. Cependant, ni Mark ni aucun autre des cinq joueurs qui étaient restés plus longtemps n'avaient dévoilé ce qu'ils avaient appris sur Byron et Henry, jugeant que ce n'était pas leurs affaires, alors plusieurs s'étonnèrent de l'absence des deux garçons.

Jeff, Wesley, Jonas, Artie, Apollo et Nathan se mirent à la table la moins remplie, à l'écart des joueurs qui y étaient déjà. Faisant recracher leur verre d'eau, jus d'orange, coca, ou autre boisson à Kevin, Steve et Joseph qui avaient eu le malheur d'être en train de boire à ce moment-là, Shawn se leva, son éternel sourire à la fois timide et énigmatique collé au visage.

-Je vais manger avec eux. Bon appétit, déclara-t-il avant de rejoindre les Zeus sans laisser à quiconque le temps de s'opposer.

Par pure solidarité, et parce qu'il était un peu inquiet pour le Prince des Neiges, Axel le suivit. Jordan n'en attendit pas plus pour se lever à son tour, non sans avoir fait signe à Xavier de rester avec Mark.

Les anciens Zeus regardèrent le trio approcher. Nathan, ne porta sur eux qu'un bref regard avant de se passer une main sur la figure, à la limite du désespoir.

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'il fasse partie des trois ?

-Qui ? Questionna Jeff.

-Shawn Froste. Le premier des trois. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être collant...

-S'il est collant c'est qu'il t'aime bien ! Lui dit Apollo, avec un sourire digne de ceux de Mark.

-Alors c'est lui dont Byron parlait ! Celui avec lequel tu es sorti ce matin, remarqua Wesley.

-Tch. Il était vraiment obligé de raconter ma vie ?...

-Que d'amabilité ! Se moqua Jeff alors que le trio prenait place.

-Ah, Nathan, on parle de toi ! Conjectura Jordan, faisant éclater de rire Jeff, Wesley et Apollo ainsi que pouffer Artie derrière son masque et se peindre un rictus sur le visage de Jonas.

-Ouais, j'accorde, Byron ne mentait pas quand il disait que tu avais de l'humour. Enchanté, Jordan. Moi c'est Wesley, mais mes amis m'appellent Wiz ! Se présenta Athéna en tendant une main à l'ancien capitaine de la Tempête des Gémeaux, qui la serra sans se faire prier.

Wesley fit le reste des présentations puis Artie se leva.

-Allez, les gars, je vous abandonne une petite heure ; mon estomac crie famine.

-Je viens avec toi ! Cria Apollo en s'accrochant à lui.

-Fais attention à lui, dit simplement Jeff à l'attention d'Artie en parlant d'Apollo.

-Toujours, répondit Artémis. A plus !

Ils s'en allèrent et les anciens joueurs d'Inazuma se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs jusqu'à ce que Shawn pose la question qui les démangeait tous trois à Wesley.

-S'il est parti pour manger... pourquoi ne pas être tout simplement resté ? Parce que...

-Oui, je vois où tu veux en venir ! Gloussa Athéna.

-Bon, eh bien, alors ?

-Pour manger il faut qu'il retire son masque, mais il ne peut pas le faire s'il n'est pas seul ou en la compagnie de quelqu'un dont il est proche, soit dit, l'un d'entre nous, expliqua Wesley en désignant les anciens Zeus et lui-même d'un geste.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Jordan causant un silence gêné qui dura deux longues minutes avant que Nathan n'élude le sujet.

-Question de santé publique, asséna-t-il d'un ton tranchant.


	10. Chapitre IX

**Chapitre IX : Histoire de chats...**

-Il faudrait qu'on pense à descendre manger, non ?

-Tu cherches à ne pas te retrouver seul avec moi, ou quoi ? Grogna Henry. C'est la quatrième fois que tu me poses la question...

-Parce que j'ai faim, gloussa Byron. Mais...

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Héra pour reculer au moment où celui-ci commençait à chercher à approfondir le baiser, lui arrachant par là même un grognement de frustration.

-Si tu tiens tant à me voir m'effondrer comme Nathan avec Shawn...

-Trois ans sans te voir, t'entendre et te toucher et tu me fais du chantage ?

-Quel affreux Diable suis-je..., murmura Aphrodite un doigt sur la bouche et une moue innocente sur le visage.

Henry piqua un fard qui fit rire Byron.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ; je rougis encore comme une adolescente chaque fois que tu fais un truc du genre ! Et puis arrête avec ça d'ailleurs : c'est de l'appel au viol !

Il tira cependant le blond à lui afin de l'enlacer, collant le dos de l'ancien capitaine des Zeus à son torse.

-Et je ne partage pas, gronda Héra.

-Tu es trop possessif, se moqua Byron.

-Si tout le monde ne te tournait pas toujours autour je-...

Henry fut coupé par un rappel à l'ordre de la part de l'estomac d'Aphrodite.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que j'avais faim. Et tout le monde ne me tourne pas autour ; c'est dans ta tête.

[... ... ...]

Main dans la main, doigts entre-lacés, le couple se rendit au réfectoire que bon nombre avaient déjà déserté pour vaquer à divers activités, dont et surtout : le football. Il restait cependant quelques retardataires comme eux, et d'autres qui avaient pris leur temps pour déjeuner. Parmi ceux-ci ; les anciens de la Royal et d'Alius que Jordan avait rejoint lorsque le reste des anciens Zeus était parti retrouver Artie et Apollo, et qu'Axel et Shawn avaient décidé de suivre Mark pour faire quelques tirs. Jordan fut le premier à voir Henry et Byron et il leur fit signe de venir à la table où il était. Byron entraîna Henry vers le garçon aux cheveux verts et ignora superbement les regards noirs de Jude, David et Joseph pour se concentrer sur les divers plats qui jonchaient la table.

-Heu, tu comptes manger _tout_ ça ? L'interrogea alors Claude, septique, alors que Byron terminait de se servir.

Byron releva vers l'ancien capitaine de Prominence un regard déconcerté.

-Parfaitement. Pourquoi ?

-Rien... C'est juste pour une question purement mathématiques : j'suis pas sûr que tout loge dans ton corps.

-J'ai jamais été doué en maths, fit Byron avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Si t'étais venu aux cours, aussi..., murmura Henry.

-Si j'étais venu aux cours tu n'aurais pas eu l'immense privilège de me les faire rattraper chaque week-end. Et puis, rien que de le voir, ce prof me filait de l'urticaire. Chacun ces allergies.

-Oh, tu devais en avoir un tas alors, parce qu'on ne voyait pas beaucoup en science-phy non plus...

-Je me fiche de savoir à quelle distance on est du soleil : jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on ne peut pas y mettre les pieds !

-La S.V.T...

-Mon corps fonctionne très bien, alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de disséquer un cœur ou autres trucs visqueux et dégoulinant de sang.

-L'E.P.S...

-Le jour où il y aura le football au programme, je viendrai. Mais me prendre le disque qu'on lance aux chiens dans la tête : non merci !

-Et l'histoire-géo...

-Je connais ma date de naissance et le nom de la capitale de mon pays. Pour le reste, il y a wikipédia et google-map !

-Tu te rends compte du nombre du cours que tu séchais ?

-Fallait bien au moins un point positif à être dans les petits papiers de Ray Dark.

-Ouais, ouais. Tu veux bien me passer le plat principal, s'il te plaît ?

Byron accéda à la requête en souriant devant l'air lassé de son petit-ami.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Demanda alors Bryce s'attirant des regards perplexes de la part des autres anciens joueurs d'Alius.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux autres ? Fit Claude, médusé.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi ? Lui renvoya Bryce, agacé.

-Trois ans et demi, répondit Byron pour couper court à toute dispute.

-Vous êtes bien le seul couple que je connaisse qui a résisté à une séparation aussi longue..., leur dit Jordan, l'air véritablement impressionné.

-Tu parles... J't'en foutrais de la résistance, moi : trois ans à se ronger les sangs... ça ne devrait pas être permis, grommela Henry.

Byron grimaça et s'excusa une nouvelle fois. C'est là que, histoire de rattraper l'ambiance qui venait de tomber en piquet, Isabelle intervint, sous le regard approbateur de Kim qui connaissait déjà la question.

-Comment vous êtes-vous rendus compte que vous vous aimiez ?

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Byron. Henry lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

-Tu ne le dis pas !

Byron leva les yeux au ciel et Henry retira prudemment sa main.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, lui dit le blond, néanmoins amusé par la réaction d'Héra. C'était trop mignon.

\- « Mignon » n'est pas un qualificatif très positif pour un garçon normal, c'est même plutôt rabaissant.

-Bon, c'était agréablement surprenant et très touchant alors.

-C'était complètement stupide et totalement disproportionné.

-Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même, voyons. Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais réagi exactement pareil.

-Mais tu n'es pas moi.

-Dieu merci, on m'aura épargné d'aimer les sciences.

-Ça pourrait être vexant, tu en as conscience ?

-Tu sais très bien que c'est une moquerie affective. S'il te plaît... j'peux leur dire ?

-Ne... fais pas ce... regard... non, ne... C'est bon, dis leur mais arrête ça.

-Ah, Nathan non plus ne résiste pas..., chuchota Jordan, pour lui-même.

Byron étouffa un ricanement et commença son récit.

-Jordan, tu te rappelles ce que je disais hier avant que tu me sautes dessus ?

-QU'IL QUOI ?! Hurla Henry.

-Pas de cette manière-là, calme-toi. Alors, Jordan ?

-Malheureusement...

-Eh bien c'est le lendemain matin de cette cuite... Henry est entré dans ma chambre pour voir comment j'allais et m'a trouvé nu, avec Nathan, dans mon lit.

-Paix à ton âme, l'ami, fit Jordan à l'encontre d'Héra qui fixait son assiette avec un intérêt démesuré.

-Il a piqué une crise de jalousie phénoménale. Ça a été un concert de hurlements, d'insultes, d'injures... contre Nathan, évidemment. Puis il a crié à l'injustice, au crime contre l'humanité et autres trucs du même genre, comme quoi ça aurait dû être lui. Pour finir, il m'a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi volage que moi et il est parti en claquant la porte. Moi je n'avais rien compris : je pensais qu'il me détestait !


	11. Chapitre X

**Chapitre X : Chats à bout.**

-Pourquoi tu pensais ça ? S'étonna Kim.

C'est Henry qui répondit à cette question.

-Normalement, je déteste les gens tape-à-l'oeil, ou doués, tout simplement. Et Byron était, et est encore... hum... lui. J'ai toujours été de nature extrêmement jalouse, alors forcément, quand je le voyais attirer tout le monde à lui de manière si naturelle, et réussir sur tout ce qu'il se donnait la peine d'entreprendre, ça me faisait un peu... enrager. Donc, je passais mon temps à me moquer de lui, ou alors je l'ignorais... Même s'il m'arrivait d'être sympa, parfois. Mais quand je me suis rendu compte que je me mettais à envier les personnes qui l'entouraient et non plus lui, que je commençais à bégayer, à rougir quand il venait me parler ou tout simplement quand je pensais à lui, et que je n'arrivais plus à le détester... ça m'a énervé encore plus et j'ai fait la seule chose qui me semblait logique...

-Il s'est acharné sur moi. Il m'insultait, me rabaissait, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. C'était assez stressant d'ailleurs de toujours sentir un regard noir posé sur soi ! Mais il faut regarder le bon côté des choses, c'est grâce à cette période que j'ai développé ma capacité à faire abstraction de la haine des gens à mon égard !

-Oh... et toi, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait quand tu as su ce qu'il ressentait pour toi ? Lui fit Isabelle, absorbée par le récit, tout comme Kim.

-J'ai demandé à Nathan ce que je devais faire parce que mon cerveau fonctionnait trop lentement pour que je puisse réfléchir.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- « Cours lui après, dis-lui que tu l'aimes et laisse-moi dormir. »

-Parce que tu l'aimais déjà ?!

-Bah oui. Je veux toujours ce que je n'ai pas. Alors je ne pouvais être qu'attirer par quelqu'un que je pensais ne pas pouvoir m'encadrer.

-Et quand tu l'as rattrapé ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé, ce qui semble visiblement être une manie chez moi... Enfin bref, que je l'aimais...

-Faux. Tu m'as fait une véritable déclaration digne du plus grand film à l'eau de rose qui ait jamais existé.

-Et ta tête en valait dix.

-ET APRÈS ?! Craqua Kim, excédée par ces interruptions anecdotiques.

-Je l'ai embrassé parce qu'il ne réagissait pas puis on a entendu un énorme « boum ». C'était Jonas qui venait de tomber dans les pommes parce qu'il était là depuis le début.

Isabelle et Kim se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre en poussant des petits cris suraigus.

- _C'est tellement romantique !_ Firent-elles d'une même voix.

Byron et Henry se sourirent puis mangèrent en silence. Isabelle et Kim s'extasiaient sur l'histoire du couple. Xavier, Jordan et Dylan discutaient calmement. Claude et Bryce rivalisaient de regards assassins l'un envers l'autre, surveillés de près par Dave. Caleb, lui, observait avec appréhension le visage crispé de David, les poings se serrant et se desserrant de Joseph et le calme froid de Jude. Caleb se doutait bien que ce ne devait pas être facile pour eux d'avoir dû écouter cette histoire C'était comme si Henry et Byron leur crachaient leur bonheur à la gueule, et il redoutait le moment où le mot de trop sortirait, faisant éclater l'orage qui menaçait.

-Tu sais où sont partis Nathan et les autres ? Demanda alors Byron à Jordan. Henry et moi comptions passer l'après-midi tous ensemble.

Caleb n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre. Jude s'était levé d'un bond, fou de rage. Même David et Joseph semblèrent surpris l'espace d'un instant.

-C'est ça ! Va rejoindre ce traître et ta bande de tricheurs ! Aucun de vous ne vaut mieux que Ray Dark ! Comment peux-tu te comporter avec autant de légèreté alors que tu as envoyé mon équipe à l'hôpital ! Ce n'était pas du foot, c'était un massacre ! Et tu t'y complaisais ! _Tout,_ tout est à cause de toi !

-Je...

-ET DE CETTE ORDURE DE SWIFT !

Byron, qui jusque-là était resté calme, se leva à son tour, imité par Henry bien que celui-ci le fit pour enserrer la taille d'Aphrodite afin de l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge du stratège. Jamais aucune des personnes présentes n'avaient vu une telle expression de colère sur le visage de l'ancien capitaine des Zeus.

-Tu peux dire ce que bon te semble de moi mais je t'interdis d'insulter mon frère ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que nous avons vécu ! Ne le juge pas si tu ne sais rien de lui ! Et c'est moi qui me suis acharné sur ton équipe ! Lui n'a rien à voir avec ça !

-Byron, ça ne sert rien !..., tenta Henry.

-Mais si tu crois vraiment que ça m'a procuré une quelconque satisfaction d'agir comme je l'ai fait, laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes lourdement ! Et toi qui as servi Ray Dark, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir qu'il ne vaut mieux pas défier ses ordres !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Fit Xavier, l'air soudain sombre.

Byron se calma aussi brusquement qu'il avait explosé. Un rire amer lui échappa, il se dégagea des bras d'Henry et partit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Recommença Xavier, cette fois à l'attention d'Henry.

-Que... que... enfin... C'était les autres équipes, ou nous, lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

-Oh ! Attends ! C'est quoi cette histoire sur Swift et lui ?! Cria Jude.

Henry se crispa, blêmit, et dissimula le tremblement dans ses mains en les glissant dans ses poches.

-Nathan a perdu ses parents très tôt. C'est une amie de sa mère qui l'a recueilli. Et elle a élevé Byron et Nathan comme s'ils étaient frères. Mais ils ne le sont pas vraiment.

-Quoi ?! C'est tout ce que tu peux me dire ?!

-C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir ! Il y a des fantômes qu'il faut laisser là où ils sont ! Maintenant, si tu as encore un problème avec mes amis et moi, on règle ça sur le terrain !

Henry s'en alla suite à cette réplique, laissant le groupe en plan pour retrouver Byron.

-Excusez-moi..., fit une petite voix.

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Apollo se trouvait au bout de la table, triturant nerveusement son t-shirt.

-Comme je suis allé voir dans la chambre et que je n'ai pas trouvé Henry et Byron, je suis descendu voir s'ils n'étaient pas ici... j'ai entendu la dispute...

-Et ?..., l'encouragea doucement à continuer Isabelle.

-Nous... nous on est pas issus de familles très riches... la plupart du temps, c'est même une situation financière difficile... Ray Dark... il est venu nous voir... il proposait une somme importante à chacun d'entre nous si on acceptait de former une équipe de foot et de remporter le Football Frontière... Nathan venait d'intégrer Raimon... Et son travail à mi-temps ne lui rapportait pas assez pour tous nous aider... il avait juste assez pour payer le loyer de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Byron qui lui ramenait l'argent pour la nourriture...

-Mais alors...

-Byron a été le premier à accepter : il n'en pouvait plus d'être un poids pour Nathan... nous on a suivi peu après quand on a vu que nos parents, ou le parent qu'il nous restait, ne s'en sortaient vraiment plus...

Apollo s'assit, ramena ses genoux contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras.

-On ne voulait pas du Nectar... Mais Ray Dark a menacé de nous renvoyer chez nous ! Alors on a fini par dire oui aussi... parce que depuis qu'on avait formée l'équipe ; nos parents avaient pu payer une bonne partie de leurs dettes... et puis on suivait des cours... avant on ne pouvait pas ; le collège c'est cher. On était plutôt heureux... Puis Ray Dark a ordonné qu'on massacre nos adversaires... Cette fois, Byron a refusé catégoriquement. Il disait que c'était contre ses valeurs... Alors le Commandant a recommencé sa menace, sauf qu'il a rajouté qu'il ferait perdre leur travail à nos familles... Donc on a obéi.

Apollo se stoppa dans son récit pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.


	12. Chapitre XI

**Chapitre XI : Un chat fragile...**

-Quand Nathan a appris tout ça... après nous avoir suivis au lieu de prendre son service comme chaque soir, alors qu'on allait à l'entraînement... Il nous a dit qu'avec le Nectar qui nous bouffait la santé, on aurait aucune chance contre Raimon, qu'on allait se faire du mal, qu'il fallait qu'on abandonne. Alors on lui a expliqué qu'on ne pouvait pas... on a débattu sur la somme à gagner... le fait qu'on en avait besoin. On l'a supplié de ne pas aller voir la police... Puis il s'est disputé longuement, en privé avec Byron. Il est parti en disant que Ray Dark ne tiendrait pas parole, et qu'il ne faudrait pas venir pleurer quand ça nous retomberait dessus.

-Alors pourquoi il...

-Nous, on croyait dur comme fer qu'on ne pourrait pas perdre ! Et on n'a pas pensé une seule seconde que Nathan ferait une chose pareille ! Avec ce qu'il nous avait dit... Mais il avait raison... le Nectar lui-même ne pouvait pas outrepasser ses propres effets secondaires et la puissance de nos tirs s'est amoindrie au fil des matchs et des entraînements... Alors, c'est vrai, à la mi-temps de la finale, on allait perdre. Mais on s'y était résignés ! Puis on a entendu Byron crier contre quelqu'un dans les vestiaires. On est allés voir et on a trouvé Nathan dans l'uniforme. Byron lui disait de ne pas intervenir, que c'était notre problème. Il n'a rien voulu savoir... il disait qu'il avait promis. Et vous connaissez la suite...

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que les autres ne veulent pas en parler ? L'interrogea David, perdu.

-A cause des réactions ! On nous déteste déjà assez comme ça ! On allait pas en plus venir et dire : « Salut, tout ce qu'on a fait, c'était pour l'argent et quand tout est parti en sucette, on a laissé notre meilleur ami se sacrifier pour nous ! On reste bons amis, alors ? » Vous auriez dû voir Nathan s'effondrer dans les couloirs du stade ! Il crachait du sang et il convulsait ! Il criait de douleur et on ne pouvait rien faire, alors que c'était de notre faute ! Et quand tout s'est arrêté, il respirait si peu que sur le coup on l'a cru mort ! C'était horrible ! C'était...

Apollo bondit de sa chaise et s'écarta de la table, mortifié.

-J'aurais jamais dû raconter tout ça... j'aurais jamais dû... jamais dû... jamais dû... J'aurais dû faire comme les autres... laisser les fantômes où ils étaient... mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?...

L'ancien Zeus s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Le groupe de joueurs le regarda partir, figé par l'effroi.

-Putain, j'y crois pas..., fit Kim, les yeux dans le vague. Ils ont agi comme ça pour leurs familles, tout comme nous pour père... Au final, les Zeus sont comme nous autres d'Alius... à la différence que les coulisses de leur histoire n'ont pas été mises au grand jour.

A l'entente de ces mots, les joueurs d'Alius frissonnèrent. Jordan attrapa la main de Dylan pour la serrer entre les siennes, comme il le faisait plus jeune quand quelque chose l'avait vraiment perturbé. Claude et Bryce se fixaient l'un l'autre comme si on leur avait jetés un saut d'eau glacée à la figure et Isabelle et Xavier gardaient obstinément les yeux baissés. C'est Dave qui mit un terme au silence pesant qui s'était installé.

-On va faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. On va rejoindre les autres tranquillement et moi je m'occuperai de mettre Mark au courant en temps et en heure.

[... ... ...]

-Poing de la Justice, G5 ! Invoqua Mark, arrêtant ainsi la Tempête du Tigre.

-Bravo Mark, c'était génial ! S'exclama Austin.

-Génial, mais fatiguant. On fait une pause ? Proposa le capitaine d'Inazuma.

-Avec plaisir..., souffla Axel. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué comme ça, et ça se sent !

Les joueurs rejoignirent les bancs en riant. Axel jeta un regard aux autres terrains, tous bondés. Il sourit : ça faisait du bien de voir qu'après trois ans séparés aux quatre coins du monde, avec seulement une conversation téléphonique tous les cataclysmes, les joueurs n'avaient rien perdu de leur passion ni de leur rage de vaincre. Il se tourna vers l'hôtel et put voir le groupe des anciens d'Alius et de la Royal se diriger vers les vestiaires puis les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. On changea les équipes pour qu'ils puissent jouer puis le match reprit. Darren se prit deux buts d'affilée. Le premier de la part d'Isabelle, Xavier et Kim avec le Manchot Spatial et le second avec le Savoir Suprême 2.

Alors que les joueurs de l'équipe le félicitait pour son tir, Wesley, qui y avait assisté, entra sur le terrain. Il semblait véritablement impressionné mais légèrement décontenancé.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un d'autre que Byron puisse un jour maîtriser cette technique. Henry et Jonas m'avaient dit que tu avais réussi mais... Enfin... Ça risque de ne pas être très éloquent mais : wahou.

-Heu... merci.

-De rien ! Qu'est-ce que je faisais, déjà ? Ah oui ! Personne ici n'aurait vu Apollo ? Les gars et moi on le cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure ; il est introuvable ! Et comme il a cette fâcheuse manie de s'attirer les pires ennuis... on s'inquiète un tout, tout p'tit peu.

-C'est à dire que..., commença Dave.

-WESLEY ! Hurla Jonas en déboulant de nulle part. Qu'est-ce' tu fous à glander ici ?!

-Je demandais si...

-Pitié, même s'ils l'avaient vu ils ne l'diraient pas, alors oublie-les et amène-toi !

Les anciens Zeus s'en allèrent, et les joueurs se regardèrent les uns les autres, hésitants.

-Bon, on le reprend ce match ? S'impatienta Kevin.

-Sans moi, je vais les aider, fit Jordan, avec un mouvement d'approbation de la part des autres anciens d'Alius.

Il se tourna vers ses pseudo-frères et sœurs.

-On fait des groupes de deux pour couvrir plus de terrain. Kim avec Isabelle, Dave avec Xavier, Claude avec Bryce et Dylan avec moi.

Les joueurs acquiescèrent et les groupes partirent chacun de leur côté. Alors David, saisissant la première excuse qui lui tombait sous la main déclara :

-J'y vais aussi. Je pourrai au moins me vanter de ne pas avoir risqué une vie par vengeance.

Et il fonça vers la ville. Il courut dans les rues, appelant le garçon disparu, et se sentant étrangement coupable pour ce qui se passait. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, commençant à fatiguer, il réduisit l'allure. C'est alors qu'il vit Artie, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, criant le nom de son ami à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales. Il s'approcha de l'ancien Zeus qui stoppa ses recherches.

-Il y a un problème, Samford ?

David prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je... Toujours aucun signe de vie ?

-Que... Tu... Mais...

-J'ai pas envie de ne plus pouvoir me regarder dans une glace, alors j'aide. C'est tout.

-Oh. Non. Aucun signe de vie.

-Il ne répond pas sur son portable ?

-Non.

-Merde...

Ils reprirent les recherches. Cette fois en silence, ayant fini par comprendre que si Apollo voulait qu'on le retrouve, il aurait sans doute déjà répondu. Ce n'est que lorsque le soir tomba, alors que David et Artie étaient rendus dans un des quartiers les plus éloignés de l'hôtel, qu'ils entendirent des murmures provenant d'une ruelle sombre. David sortit son portable et le mit sur « lampe de poche ». Ils avancèrent dans l'étroit passage et y découvrirent Apollo, recroquevillé, fixant un point invisible sur le mur, totalement indifférent à la présence des deux autres joueurs, il chantonnait :

- _Got a secret. Can you keep it ? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead..._

-Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il chante un truc pareil... J'aurais jamais dû le laisser aller chercher les autres seuls...

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Les paroles en anglais viennent de la chanson " Secret", par The Pierces.**


	13. Chapitre XII

**Chapitre XII : Entre chats masqués.**

Avant même que David ait le temps de comprendre, Artie s'était mis à genoux devant Apollo et avait placé ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du plus petit pour obliger celui-ci à le regarder dans les yeux, du moins dans ceux de son masque. Apollo sursauta.

-Je te demande pardon... Je te demande pardon... Je te demande pardon... pardon... pardon...

-De quoi, Apollo ? De quoi t'excuses-tu ?

Apollo se mit à trembler.

-Vous allez tous m'en vouloir... Oh, pardon... Tu vas te mettre en colère... pardon... pardon...

-Personne ne va se mettre en colère contre toi, je te le promets. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je leur ai dit ! A ceux de la Royal ! Ils nous en voulaient tellement... Sharp s'est accroché avec Byron ! Et Henry a dit que ça se finirait sur le terrain ! J'ai eu peur ! Alors je leur ai dit pourquoi... Je leur ai dit... Pardon... pardon...

Artie se mit à réfléchir à comment il allait consoler Apollo mais celui-ci ne comprit pas le silence de son ami. Il se mit à trembler de plus belle.

-Tu vois ?! Tu es colère ! Tu ne réponds pas : tu es en colère ! Tu m'en veux ! Et ça va être pareil pour les autres ! Ils vont me détester aussi !

Artémis vit les larmes poindre au coin des yeux d'Apollo et serra les dents. Tant pis pour la présence de David, il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami dans cet état. Il lâcha la tête d'Apollo et retira son masque, dévoilant son visage. David réprima un mouvement de recule et Artie obligea de nouveau Apollo à le regarder.

-Réponds-moi franchement : est-ce que j'ai l'air en colère ?

-N-non..., fit Apollo en baissant les yeux.

-Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Ni moi, ni qui que ce soit d'autre ne t'en voudra pour avoir voulu éviter un match comme celui qui menaçait d'avoir lieu. Personne ne se mettra en colère parce que tu as eu peur qu'il arrive malheur à l'un d'entre nous. Et personne ne te tiendra rigueur d'avoir voulu arranger les choses entre la Royal et nous... D'accord ? Alors tu vas te lever, et on va rentrer à l'hôtel ensemble...

Apollo hocha lentement la tête et Artie remit son masque. Ils se relevèrent et Artémis prit Apollon sur son dos. David éclaira le chemin jusqu'à la sortie de la ruelle, où les lampadaires prirent le relais. Apollo somnola quelques minutes puis finit par s'endormir. David, lui, jetait des regards gênés à Artie à intervalle régulier, ce qui finit par agacer le Zeus.

-Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de faire ça ?

-Heu... je...

-Tsss... Pose tes questions et fiche moi la paix, ok ?

-O-ouais... T'es... c'est de naissance ?

-Non, non. Je me suis fait faire une chirurgie parce que je trouvais ça marrant !... Évidemment que c'est de naissance !

-Pas con... Et pourquoi tu... enfin, le masque ?

-T'as beaucoup de questions stupides comme ça ? T'as vu ta réaction, tu crois que j'ai envie de supporter ça tout le temps ?

-Oh...

-Puis y'a pas que ça... Avant, je ressemblais vraiment à une fille. Et un jour un garçon m'a déclaré sa flamme, croyant que... C'était super gênant. Forcément, j'ai été obligé de lui dire que j'étais pas une fille, que j'en avais que le visage... Les autres élèves l'ont tellement mal pris que ma famille et moi avons été obligés de déménager, c'est pour que ça ne se reproduise pas que j'ai commencé à porter ce masque.

-Ah... Je suis désolé d'apprendre ça... c'est...

-C'est la faute à pas de chance. Point.

-Et tes amis... ils savent eux... Comment ils l'ont pris, la première fois ? J'veux dire...

-Jonas est parti en criant qu'il avait vraiment un karma de merde, Henry a voulu faire une remarque mais Wiz l'a assommé pour me dire qu'il me trouvait très bien comme ça, Jeff a failli s'étouffer parce qu'il était en train de boire et qu'il a avalé de travers, Apollo et Byron trouvaient ça génial, et Nathan n'en a strictement rien eu à faire : il lisait.

-Et comment ils ont su ?

-Jonas m'a enlevé mon masque parce que, je cite : « J'en ai marre de parler à un mec qu'on dirait qu'il en a rien à foutre ! »

-Oh... Dis donc, il n'est pas un peu... enfin, du peu quand j'en ai vu... il n'est pas un peu impulsif ? Et... colérique ?

-Non, il est juste très émotif et considère que le meilleur moyen de cacher ses sentiments est de faire semblant d'être en colère.

-J'y crois pas... Vous êtes vraiment tous des cas dans cette équipe... Et Apollo, lui c'est pour quoi qu'il se comporte comme un enfant ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai rencontré et de ce que les autres m'ont raconté, ça a toujours été le cas. Personne ne sait pourquoi, et je crois que tout le monde s'en fout, pour divers raisons. Pour ma part, ça me soulage d'avoir quelqu'un à protéger, à réconforter et autres... ça me donne le sentiment d'être utile. Et puis ça fait du bien de voir que malgré toutes les crasses de la vie, l'innocence survit encore par-ci, par-là... Oh mon Dieu, je parle comme un vieux dépressif ! S'exclama Artie, la voix catastrophée.

David ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'en voulait absolument plus à l'équipe divine. Toute sa haine et sa rancœur s'étaient envolées. Il comprenait, et acceptait, qu' Artémis et les autres n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de suivre et d'obéir à Ray Dark, de la même manière que la Royal avait fait souffrir tant d'autres personnes pour se préserver des foudres du Commandant.

-A ton tour de répondre à mes questions, maintenant, déclara alors Artie.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de David.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te balancer ma vie sans t'en faire payer le prix ? Enfin bon... pas la peine de stresser, je ne t'obligerai pas à répondre.

David se doutait bien du sujet que voulait aborder l'ancien Zeus. Et c'était quelque chose de sensible pour lui. Même ses amis s'abstenaient d'en parler devant lui. C'était quelque chose de tabou. Puis il se dit qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait appris sur Artie, ça ne serait que justice qu'il accepte de mettre de côté sa gêne. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je t'écoute.

-Que caches-tu derrière cette plaque ?

-C'est... un... hum... J'ai un problème à l'œil.

-Quel genre ?

-Genre très moche.

-Sur une échelle de un à dix ?

-Deux cents.

-Ah. Ça ne doit pas être si moche que ça alors. C'est juste que tu complexes. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si terrible.

-Pas si terrible ? Je faisais peur aux gosses de mon quartier...

-Les pauvres petits, fit Artie sans la moindre once de compassion. Allez, arrête de tourner autour du pot. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

David serra les poings.

-Unsclérotiquenoir..., répondit-il si vite que le Zeus n'y comprit rien.

-Une rhétorique de loir ?

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis !

-Bah, articule alors !

-J'ai dit un-sclé-ro-ti-que-noir.

-Ah... Pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est.

-C'est... le blanc de l'œil... qui est noir.

Artie se figea.

-C'est tout ? T'es en train de me dire que tu laisses cette plaque te manger le visage et te bouffer tout ton champ de vision droit juste pour planquer ça ? Mais c'est totalement stupide !

-Stupide ? Tu trouves que cacher cette horreur est stupide ?! Cracha David en retirant son cache-œil brutalement. Tu crois que je pourrais me balader dans la rue avec ce truc au grand jour ?! Cette chose est tout bonnement à vomir !

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Parce qu'Artie sans masque ce n'est plus Artie, il me fallait une méga bonne raison pour qu'il le porte encore. J'crois que c'est une sorte d'hermaphrodisme mais j'ai pas vérifié. Bref. De toute façon c'est ma fanfic ; j'fais c'que j'veux. U.U**


	14. Chapitre XIII

**Chapitre XIII : Questions de chat.**

Pour toute réponse, l'ancien Zeus alla déposer Apollo sur le banc le plus proche et puis se planta face à David. Il détailla le joueur de la Royal de longues secondes, lui laissant le temps de se calmer un minimum puis approcha sa main du visage de David. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul mais le mur d'un bâtiment le bloqua et Artie put soulever la frange du garçon.

-Il n'y a déjà pas beaucoup de lumière... alors si je laisse tes cheveux faire de l'ombre, je ne vois rien, expliqua-t-il son geste.

Son regard s'accrocha à l'œil droit de David.

-Moi, je le trouve très bien, mais après, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Il lâcha les cheveux et laissa retomber sa main, caressant sans s'en rendre compte la joue de David. Celui-ci frémit et cria de nouveau, d'une colère moins certaine que précédemment.

-Je t'interdis de te payer ma tête !

-Et je ne me le permettrais pas. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu as le plus peur : du regard des autres ou de ton propre reflet ? Je ne pense pas être le seul à trouver que ça te va bien, alors je me demande si ce n'est pas surtout toi qui, en détestant ton œil, pousse les autres à en faire de même. Il y a une expression qui dit : personne ne t'acceptera si tu ne t'acceptes pas toi-même. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu fais ce que tu veux. Cependant je trouve dommage de te cacher derrière ce bandeau.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura David. Pourquoi ce serait dommage ?...

-Parce que, point de vue absolument subjectif, ça te donne un sacré charme.

David sentit ses joues chauffer et remercia la pénombre d'être présente pour le cacher. Il maudit cependant Artémis de faire un tel compliment sur un ton aussi détaché, puis cacha sa gêne derrière un petit ricanement.

-Ton ami Jonas a raison, il est chiant ton masque. Ne pas voir les expressions d'une personne quand on lui parle c'est vraiment déstabilisant.

[... ... ...]

David entra dans la 414 en soupirant. Il était tard et il était crevé. Il ne vit même pas arriver Joseph qui lui sauta presque dessus.

-David ? Où étais-tu passé ?! Tu en as mis du temps à revenir, et tu n'as pas répondu à nos appels !

-Oh, ça. Je suis tombé en panne de batterie sur le chemin du retour. Raison pour laquelle je n'ai pu prévenir personne qu'Artémis et moi avions mis la main sur Apollon et que comme on était loin, on allait mettre du temps à rentrer.

Joseph lâcha David qui alla s'effondrer sur son lit. C'est alors qu'un « détail » frappa Jude.

-Tu ne portes pas ton cache-œil ?

David, qui commençait déjà à s'endormir, passa paresseusement une main sur sa poche arrière de pantalon. Il y découvrit la forme familière de la « plaque qui lui mangeait la figure ».

-Hum... J'ai oublié de le remettre... J'espère que personne ne m'aura vu...

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as enlevé ? Ça ne t'arrive _jamais_.

-Marre d'avoir à me tordre le cou pour regarder à droite..., mentit-il.

-Ce n'est pas Artémis qui t'a forcé ? Fit suspicieusement Joseph.

-Non. Et il ne m'a pas non plus poussé dans une ruelle sombre pour me violer, rassure-toi.

Si David ouvrit un œil, se fut uniquement pour se repaître de l'expression inqualifiable qui apparut sur le visage de Joseph à l'entente de ces mots. Le gardien tenta de dire quelque chose mais seul un « qu'est-ce que bordel de quoi » parvint à s'échapper. David éclata de rire et se reçut un oreiller en pleine tête.

-Non mais ça va pas de dire une chose pareille ?! S'exclama Jude, qui était l'auteur de l'attaque.

-Fermez vos gueules, putain. Y'en a qu'essaye de dormir, grogna alors Caleb. Et puis, David, ne m'impose pas ce genre d'image, par pitié.

Le rire du garçon aux yeux oranges redoubla d'intensité et il enfouit la tête dans un oreiller pour l'étouffer. Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte. Joseph, qui était le plus proche, alla ouvrir. Il recula brusquement lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Nathan. David se redressa.

-Un problème ?

-Je viens de rentrer. Artie m'a raconté. Je tenais simplement à te remercier. Bonne nuit.

Nathan s'en alla et Joseph referma la porte. David se rallongea, mais cette fois, plutôt préoccupé. « Artie m'a raconté », mais ça voulait dire quoi ? Il lui avait _tout_ raconté ? Leur discussion ou alors simplement qu'il l'avait aidé dans les recherches ? Il vit du coin de l'œil Joseph aller se coucher. Il observa le gardien se glisser sous les draps puis fixa le plafond. Il passa une main sur la joue qu' Artie avait effleurée.

David avait toujours pensé aimer anormalement beaucoup Joseph, au point de s'être un jour dit, « oui, en fait, j'en suis amoureux ». Mais il n'avait jamais frémi au contact du gardien. Était-ce parce qu'il le connaissait depuis des années ? Ou parce qu'il s'était résigné à ne jamais obtenir de Joseph qu'une profonde amitié ? Il ne savait pas.

Il se glissa à son tour dans ses draps après avoir retiré veste et pantalon. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Mais après un grognement impatient de Caleb, il finit par éteindre la lumière et s'endormit.

[... ... ...]

Les joueurs s'étaient de nouveau tous réunis sur les terrains. Wesley s'était adossé à un tronc d'arbre, non loin, pour observer le match auquel participait Dave. Jeff rejoignit son ami peu avant que l'ancien joueur d'Alius tire.

-Byron est au courant ? Demanda Héphaïstos.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

-Hm. Henry a dû le faire.

-Sans doute.

-Je serais curieux de voir sa réaction... Tiens, ce n'est pas Jordan qui nous fait signe ?

-Si. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

-Comme si je pouvais le savoir. Allez, viens.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au bord du terrain et Jordan vint vers eux.

-Vous ne voulez pas jouer ?

-Heu..., fit Jeff. Non, pas trop...

-Bha, pourquoi ? J'ai parlé avec les autres, ils sont d'accord... enfin, pour la majorité.

-Moi, ça me va. Mais je peux proposer à Artie et Apollo de venir aussi ? Demanda Wesley.

-Bien sûr !

Wesley partit chercher les deux susnommés et Jordan se tourna vers Jeff.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir jouer ?

-Oui, oui... vraiment.

-Et..., commença Jordan en baissant d'un ton. Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

-Non... Enfin... Ce n'est pas important, chuchota Jeff en baissant les yeux.

Jordan voulut en savoir plus mais Wesley revint avec les deux autres. Apollo, Artie et lui partirent se changer tandis que Jonas se plantait à côté de Jeff et que Henry et Byron s'asseyaient sur un des bancs. Les trois autres anciens Zeus rejoignirent bientôt les deux équipes se faisant face. Il s'agissait d'équipes de six, enfin de faire des matchs moins longs, permettant ainsi de changer un maximum de fois de coéquipiers. Dans la première se trouvaient Wesley, Artie, Apollo, Darren, Jordan et Xavier. Dans la seconde on trouvait David, Jude, Dave, Archer, Thor et Mark. Les autres joueurs s'étaient regroupés du côté des bancs pour assister à la rencontre.


	15. Chapitre XIV

**Chapitre XIV : Envie de chat !**

Paolo siffla le début du match et Dave s'élança, couvert par Jude et David. Artie leur coupa la route et utilisa sa technique de défense Sosie pour subtiliser le ballon. Il l'envoya à Jordan qui lança le Tir Astral. Mark l'arrêta et renvoya le ballon à Dave. Il fut cette fois stoppé dans son élan par Apollo et son Pied Céleste. Il passa la balle à Wesley qui passa la défense adverse avec l'Attaque Tempête. Artie l'avait suivi de près, Athéna lui laissa le ballon. Artémis, avec pour seul rempart contre son attaque le goal adverse, se mit bien en face des buts et lança la Flèche Céleste.

Si le tir ne passa pas, Mark eut néanmoins du mal à l'arrêter et fut même repoussé de quelques centimètres vers l'intérieur de ses cages. Une fois le ballon en main, il l'envoya immédiatement à Dave, qui, profitant de l'effet de surprise, utilisa le Savoir Suprême 2 et marqua. Byron se leva alors, et applaudit.

-Waah ! C'était super ! J'apprécie que quelqu'un d'aussi doué que toi ait repris une de mes techniques !

-Merci beaucoup. Moi j'apprécie que l'auteur de l'originale soit à ce point enchanté. Même si je n'ai pas eu la chance de le voir en direct.

-Ah, je sais me faire désirer ! Une autre fois, peut-être, t'accorderai-je ce privilège. Par contre...

Byron s'avança vers Artie, l'air amusé.

-C'était quoi ce tir misérable ? Depuis quand tu ménages tes adversaires ?

Artie haussa les épaules et Wesley gloussa.

-Peut-être qu'il s'est dit que s'il mettait un but, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lui en voudrait.

Artémis pinça Athéna qui recula brusquement pour se masser l'avant-bras en grimaçant.

-C'est juste qu'il n'y avait aucune défense pour amoindrir la puissance de mon tir et que je n'étais pas sûr de ma propre force. J'ai préféré commencé bas, alors garde toi de dire ce genre de chose. C'est tout à fait stupide.

-Par pitié, on parle du type qui s'entraîne avec des pneus..., fit Byron. Sans vouloir te vexer, hein, Mark !... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que vu des bancs, tu tires aussi fort qu'un mollusque sous morphine. Sur ce...

Byron retourna s'asseoir et le match reprit. Lorsque Paolo siffla la fin des vingt-cinq minutes, les joueurs se jetèrent sur les bouteilles d'eau et les serviettes humides, mourant de chaud et de fatigue. Du moins pour la quasi-totalité. Les trois anciens Zeus ayant joué retournèrent auprès de leurs amis avec, pour seule preuve qu'ils avaient participé, les cheveux en bataille. Jude, intrigué, les apostropha.

-Eh ! Vous avez l'air plutôt en forme... Ce n'était peut-être qu'une moitié de match mais on s'est tous donnés à fond, pourtant c'est tout juste si vous transpirez...

Jonas voulut répondre mais Wesley éclata de rire et trébucha, tombant sur lui. Jonas jura mais ça ne fit qu'intensifier le fou rire d'Athéna dont les côtes commençaient à lui faire mal. Il n'en riait pas moins et écrasait le pauvre Déméter de tout son poids.

-MAIS QUE QUELQU'UN L'ASSOMME ! Hurla Jonas.

-La violence ne résout rien, pouffa Apollo.

-TOI !

Apollo alla se cacher derrière Artie.

-Artie... Jonas il est méchant avec moi ! Gémit-il comme si l'expression « aller pleurer dans les jupes de quelqu'un » avait été créée pour lui.

-Tu le cherches, aussi..., soupira Jeff.

Si la situation amusait Byron, Henry, lui, voyait bien qu'elle tapait sur les nerfs de l'ancien capitaine de la Royal. Il se leva, et, comme aimanté, Aphrodite en fit de même. Ils allèrent jusqu'à Jude qui commençait à taper du pied.

-On peut savoir ce qui le fait marrer comme ça ?

-Pourquoi tout le monde nous pose toujours plein de questions... C'est fatiguant..., fit mine de se plaindre Byron. Mais bon, je croyais pourtant qu'Apollo avait été clair, hier... Ne vous a-t-il pas dit que sur le long terme, le Nectar n'amplifiait pas nos capacités mais les amoindrissait ?

Jude croisa les bras, attendant visiblement de plus amples explications.

-Pour faire simple, le jour de la finale, on n'était à peine au quart de nos possibilités. Or, maintenant qu'on en a retrouvé la totalité, c'est plus que normal de ne pas être fatigués à même pas trente minutes de jeu, surtout en bridant nos attaques. N'est-ce pas Artie ?! Termina Byron en lançant un regard provocateur à Artémis qui tourna la tête.

Aphrodite gloussa.

-Je suis presque sûr qu'il rougit.

-Byron..., grogna Henry. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

-D'accord, ça va, je le laisse tranquille.

-Merci.

-Je vais embêter Nathan à la place !

-Qu'est-ce que-..., eut à peine le temps de réagir Henry. Byron, fiche-lui la paix ! Cria Héra alors qu'Aphrodite était déjà loin.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Je sens que cette journée va être longue...

Il partit à la poursuite de l'attaquant ailé, laissant à Jeff et Artie la charge de s'occuper des trois autres anciens Zeus. Héphaïstos tentait tant bien que mal de calmer Athéna que les hurlements indignés de Déméter n'aidait pas tandis qu'Artémis caressait distraitement la tête d'Apollon, dont les larmes menaçaient.

[... ... ...]

-Je t'ai eu ! Cria Henry, victorieux, en plaquant Byron sur le mur d'un couloir.

Il jeta un œil derrière lui et vit la porte de la 412. Il soupira de soulagement ; il avait arrêté le blond à temps.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda alors Byron.

-Hein ?

-Deux. Et maintenant que tu m'as eu, que vas-tu faire ?

-Je..., fit Héra, perdu.

Byron gloussa et embrassa le brun. Il glissa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Henry qui les ouvrit, accordant ainsi à Aphrodite le droit d'approfondir le baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, et qu'Héra vit le sourire moqueur sur les lèvres du blond, il comprit.

-Tu l'as fait exprès... Tu ne comptais pas aller voir Nathan... Tu voulais que je te suive jusqu'ici sans attirer les soupçons.

-Oh, ça... Est-ce de ma faute si tu es si prude ? Tu aurais préféré que je dise devant tout le monde : Henry, viens avec moi jusqu'à la chambre, j'ai une soudaine envie de toi qui ne peut pas attendre.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent l'un l'autre un instant puis Henry poussa Byron à l'intérieur de la 411. Il ferma à clé et entraîna le blond jusqu'à son lit. Sans plus de cérémonie, il fondit sur le cou d'Aphrodite. Il remonta jusqu'aux lèvres du blond qu'il mordilla. Il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Byron et caressa la peau qui lui était offerte. Peu à peu, les vêtements rejoignirent le sol, les corps se couvrirent de sueur et la chambre s'emplit de gémissements. Les cheveux éparts, la tête rejetée en arrière, Byron s'offrait avec un plaisir presque indécent et Henry, la tête plongée dans le cou d'Aphrodite, savourait ce moment qui lui avait été refusé pendant trois longues années. Il savourait ce corps qu'il avait déjà goûté et qui lui avait été arraché. L'odeur, le goût, la douceur... Tout en Byron lui rappelait la séparation à laquelle il avait dû faire face, alors que chaque gémissement, chaque cri le faisait trembler et l'arrachait un peu plus à la réalité.


	16. Chapitre XV

**Chapitre XV : Ne laisse pas un chat seul.**

Byron donna une violente tape amicale sur le dos de David qui poussa un cri aigu de surprise. Le joueur se retourna et vit l'ancien Zeus dont le sourire allait d'une oreille à l'autre. Il en frémit d'appréhension.

-Alors comme ça tu es ami avec Artie !

Jude et Caleb cessèrent de parler. Ils n'étaient pas surpris, car ayant connaissance de la soirée de la veille, mais s'intéressaient de près au développement de cette « relation ». Joseph, lui, fusillait du regard le blond pour être aussi familier avec l'attaquant à l'œil masqué, tandis que celui-ci sentait les regards appuyés de Kevin et Steve qui jusqu'alors bavardaient non loin.

-Hum... Disons qu'on ne s'est pas entre-tués... De là à dire qu'on est amis...

-C'est bien c'que je pensais... Tu es dans le déni, déclara Byron tout à fait sérieusement.

-Hein ?

-Oh, je t'en prie. Hier soir, il n'a pratiquement parlé _que_ de _toi_. Même moi j'avais du mal à en placer une. Et Artie n'accorde pas sa confiance, ni son affection si facilement.

-E-et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

-Tu l'aimes bien, avoue...

-Je ne le déteste pas... Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu viens me parler de lui, là ?!

-Parce qu' Henry et moi allons passer le reste de la journée ensemble. Que Jeff et Nathan vont emmener Apollo au cinéma. Et que Wesley va traîner Jonas dans les magasins pour essayer d'améliorer sa garde-robe. Officiellement.

-Heu... Comment ça « officiellement » ?

-Parce que la vérité c'est qu'on compte se retrouver discrètement en ville pour préparer son anniversaire qui est demain, et que officiellement et officieusement il va se retrouver tout seul aujourd'hui alors ça serait cool que tu le récupères.

-M-mais... Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Jordan ?!

-Parce qu'il est occupé à monopoliser son non-ce-n'est-que-mon-ami-d'enfance-Dylan-non-non-je-vous-jure. Bon, aller, sois sympa... Je te demande quand même pas la lune ?

David poussa un long, très long soupir.

-Ok. C'est bon, j'accepte. Mais ça va paraître trop louche que tu l'emmènes ici sans raison...

-C'est pour ça que tu vas aller le chercher.

-Quoi ? Non ! De toute façon qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dises ?!

-Propose-lui d'aller prendre l'air, de visiter un peu, d'aller boire un verre... à l'autre bout de l'île.

-C'est pas possible ! Il acceptera jamais si mes amis sont avec moi !

-Et bah vas-y sans eux ! Tu peux bien faire ça ?! S'il te plaît, c'est vraiment _important_. Juste une journée...

L'ancien de la Royal se passa une main sur la figure.

-En résumé, tu me demandes de renoncer à mes plans de la journée et au temps que je pourrais passer avec mes amis pour occuper quelqu'un que je ne connais pas plus que ça car tu t'y es pris à la dernière minute pour préparer un anniversaire.

-J'ai conscience que c'est léger comme argumentaire mais-...

-C'est d'accord.

-C'est pour la bonne cause et-... attends. Quoi ?

-J'ai dit : « c'est d'accord. » Maintenant fous le camp avant que je change d'avis.

Byron disparut en un clin d'œil et David se tourna vers ses Royaux coéquipiers.

-Bon bah désolé, les gars. On se retrouve ce soir !

[... ... ...]

David toqua à la 411. Artie ouvrit, il était seul.

-David ?

-Ouais... Salut...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Heu... Je... Je savais pas vraiment où te trouver alors...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Hum... Tu... fais quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ?

Artie lâcha la poignée de la porte et fit un pas vers David.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda l'ancien Zeus, suspicieux.

-O-ouais ! Je voulais juste savoir si ça t'intéresserait qu'on passe la journée ensemble. Enfin heu... Il n'y aura personne d'autre, hein... Enfin j'veux dire... Si on s'arrête pour boire ou manger tu pourras... Et puis... mais tu fais comme tu veux, hein ! Tu-...

-Ça risque de t'attirer des ennuis de passer autant de temps avec moi aux détriments d'autres personnes plus... fréquentables.

-Pardon ?

-Tout le monde n'est pas au courant pour la petite histoire. J'entends par là les Raimon.

-Peut-être m-mais... on s'en fout, non ? Ce qui compte c'est ce que je sais, pas vrai ?

-Hm.

-Bon, alors... Ça t'intéresse ou-...

-Bien sûr.

[... ... ...]

Artie et David s'assirent sur le sable de plage. Profitant qu'il n'y ait personne à cette heure, l'ancien Zeus retira son masque et décapsula la canette de schweppes agrum pour en boire quelques gorgées. David, en fit de même avec celle d'ice-tea après avoir considéré le fait qu'il mourait de chaud, et donc que la menace des guêpes que cela pourrait attirer était d'une moindre importance. Il contempla pendant quelques instants la mer puis tourna la tête vers Artie, avant de baisser les yeux vers la boisson que tenait celui-ci.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu peux avaler ça..., grimaça-t-il.

David réprima un frisson lorsque les iris dorées d'Artie se plantèrent sur lui. Ça ne devrait pas être permis d'avoir des yeux pareils !

-Tu n'aimes pas les bulles ?

-Hm, acquiesça l'attaquant. Ça me file la nausée.

L'ancien Zeus sembla pensif un instant.

-Pendant longtemps, ce genre de chose a été un luxe qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre... Mais après que les services sociaux aient débarqué, alors que la police avait étouffé le scandale, des bourses nous ont été allouées à chacun à condition qu'on maintienne un certain niveau scolaire et qu'on ne commette aucun délit. Nos parents se sont vus accorder des salaires plus élevés et ont très vite obtenu des logements sociaux. Et bien sûr, nos frais d'hôpitaux ont entièrement été pris en charge par les assurances. Quelque part, on s'en est vraiment bien sortis.

Le silence s'installa. Artie fixait un point inconnu devant lui et David se mordait les lèvres. Non seulement il s'apprêtait, et rassemblait son courage pour cela, à sauter du coq à l'âne, mais en plus il allait aborder un sujet assez personnel avec une personne qu'il connaissait à peine. Était-ce la chaleur de l'après-midi qui lui avait grillé les neurones ou bien était-il assez désespéré pour s'en remettre au jugement et aux conseils que l'ancien Zeus pourrait bien lui donner ? Avait-il seulement le droit de venir l'emmerder avec ça ? Oui ? Non ? Après tout, c'était lui qui avait des amis gays ! D'ailleurs à ce propos... Jésus, Marie, Joseph ! Un « détail » venait de frapper le pauvre David. Non, il avait probablement rêvé...

-Artie... Un truc viens de me revenir en mémoire à propos de Byron que j'ai croisé quelques heures après notre match... Rassure-moi, c'était pas un suçon qu'il avait dans le cou ? Hein... C'est moi qu'ai la berlue...

-Non, non. C'était bien ça. En temps normal, il l'aurait caché mais ça l'amusait de voir la tête de Jonas. Pourquoi ?

-R-rien !

Artie se tourna vers David et un sourire moqueur signifiant « t'es pas très convainquant » étira ses lèvres. L'ancien de la Royal rattrapa alors son courage qui s'apprêtait à se faire la malle.

-Moi aussi... je suis gay. Et je me demandais comment...


	17. Chapitre XVI

**Chapitre XVI : Quand deux chats complotent...**

-Comment on fait quand ça fait des années qu'on aime la même personne alors qu'elle n'est pas du même bord...

-Joseph ? Questionna Artie.

David piqua un phare.

-C'est bien lui alors..., s'amusa l'ancien Zeus.

-O-oui. Mais ces derniers temps je me demande si je l'aime encore ou si je ne me suis pas persuadé que c'était encore le cas à force de me dire que je ne pourrai jamais regarder quelqu'un d'autre...

-Oh, crois-moi, tu l'aimes. Il suffit de te voir quand il sourit à quelqu'un d'autre. T'as ce même air renfrogné de « mais oui, _lui_ , il est beaucoup plus intéressant que moi, _évidemment_ » qu'a Henry quand il s'agit de Byron.

-Je n'ai pas du tout cet air ! Sinon Jude et Caleb l'auraient remarqué !

-On ne remarque pas ce genre de chose quand on est convaincu que l'autre préfère les filles. Mais, pour en revenir au début, tu es sûr qu'il est hétéro ?

-A 100 %, maugréa David.

-Alors fais-le basculer du côté obscure de la force, susurra Artémis.

David écarquilla les yeux.

-HEIN ?! Fut tout ce qu'il put répliquer.

Artie éclata de rire.

-Rends-le jaloux ! Sors avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Affiche ton penchant devant tout le monde et montre lui que tu es capable d'être autre chose qu'un meilleur ami canon ! Il n'y a aucun doute qu'il ne tardera pas à réagir. Je ne garantis pas une réussite parfaite mais au bout du compte, même si tu échoues, tu seras sûr de ses sentiments à ton égard et le fait que les autres sachent pour toi te facilitera la tâche pour tes futures relations.

-C'est pas con... mais si on omet le fait que l'idée de sortir avec quelqu'un que je ne... enfin tu comprends... me rebute un peu... Tu connais beaucoup de mecs gays célibataires toi ? Et puis supposons que je trouve quelqu'un... je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à « jouer » comme ça avec.

-Pas si cette personne est au courant de l'histoire.

-Mais y'a que toi qui... Une seconde... Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu es...

-Oui et non. En fait je ne sais pas. Je veux dire... J'ai passé plus de temps à me cacher des autres qu'à m'intéresser à une quelconque relation. Et puis, le visage gênerait la fille hétéro, et le corps le garçon. Et inversement pour les homosexuels. Mais, tu sais, quand je parlais d'une personne au courant de l'histoire, je pensais plus en parler avec Byron qui se chargerait ensuite de te trouver quelqu'un qu'on mettrait au courant.

-Ouais... Mais je préfère autant que ça reste entre nous. Pas que je ne fasse pas confiance à tes amis... mais on n'est pas à l'abri d'une gaffe et moins il y aura de personnes au courant, mieux ce sera.

-Hm... Mais ça voudrait dire qu'il faudra que ce soit moi qui joue les petits-amis.

-Bah... m-moi ça m-me dérange p-pas plus que ça...

Le visage toujours aussi rouge, David se mit à serrer et desserrer nerveusement les poings. Artie allait inévitablement le prendre pour un cinglé ! On ne demande pas une chose pareille à quelqu'un qu'on connaît depuis si peu de temps !

-Ça risque de nécessiter qu'on s'embrasse en public, tu le sais, ça ? L'interrogea le Zeus.

-Heu... J'y avais pas pensé.

-Je vois ça.

-On fait quoi, alors ?

-C'est à toi de voir ! C'est pas moi l'amoureux transi ! Se moqua Artémis.

-Oh... je... je... Merde à la fin. Tant pis ! Je risque le tout pour le tout ! S'exclama David.

-Ok, répondit calmement Artie, bien qu'extrêmement amusé par l'ancien Inazuma.

-Heu... On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On rentre avant de prendre des coups de soleil monumentaux, non ?

-C'est une bonne idée.

[... ... ...]

Quand Artie poussa la porte de sa chambre, Apollo lui sauta dessus. Artémis se vit obligé de rendre son câlin au plus jeune, sous peine d'une crise de larmes et vit ensuite que tous ses amis étaient là, plus ou moins occupés, mais là. Sauf, bien entendu, Byron et Henry.

-Vous n'étiez pas tous sortis ?

-Si, mais en fait, on a tous pensé à rentrer plus tôt pour pas te laisser tout seul, et puis on avait fini ce qu'on avait à faire alors... Du coup on s'est retrouvés ici à t'attendre, répondit Wesley, derrière Jeff dont il s'amusait à tresser les cheveux.

-T'étais où, d'ailleurs, crétin ? Demanda aimablement Jonas, adossé à la tête d'un lit, l'air de s'emmerder profondément.

-Je suis sorti avec David.

Toute activité cessa dans la pièce.

-Et... c'était bien ? Osa timidement Apollo qui peinait visiblement à croire qu'on puisse passer un bon moment avec un ancien ennemi.

-C'était très constructif, éluda Artémis.

[... ... ...]

Lorsque David arriva sur le terrain où se trouvait toujours ses amis, il sentit aussitôt ses joues chauffer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Allons, il était encore temps d'envoyer un texto à l'ancien Zeus pour lui dire qu'il se dégonflait ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne devait pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ? Et pourquoi tout le monde le regardait-il comme ça ? Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent ! C'était insupportable ! Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Partir en courant ? Non, non ! Mauvaise solution ! Ça éveillerait les soupçons et-...

-David ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Joseph, inquiet.

-Je sors avec Artie !

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le terrain. Merde. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le crie comme ça ? Double merde. Il fallait voir les regards choqués. Il fallait voir ceux de Kevin, Steve, et tant d'autres, se charger de colère et de dégoût. Triple merde. Et l'air d'incompréhension sur les visages de Jude, Caleb, ou encore de Joseph. Merde. Merde. Merde. C'était le pire coming-out qui pouvait exister en ce monde.

-David, qu'est-ce que... ?

-Ouais, j'suis gay ! Et si ça pose un problème, dis-le moi en face !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se montrait aussi agressif ? Bordel, c'était quand même Joseph en face de lui ! Il ne pouvait pas lui parler comme ça ! Non ! Non, il n'avait pas envie de pleurer ! Mais pourquoi avait-il dit à Artie qu'il voulait annoncer leur « relation » tout seul ? L'ancien Zeus ! Il voulait l'ancien Zeus !

-Mais, David...

-Quoi ?!

-C'est juste que-...

Joseph ne put terminer car Kevin lui coupa la parole.

-Putain ! J'aurais jamais cru ça venant de toi ! Merde ! Avec un enfoiré de Zeus en plus ! C'est tellement... répugnant !

David ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il ravala ses larmes, serra les poings et tourna les talons. Chambre 411. Il devait se rendre en chambre 411. Il devait... Il se prit un mur et tomba à la renverse. Il se releva en se massant le poignet et monta les marches quatre à quatre puis frappa à la porte des anciens Zeus. Quand elle s'ouvrit, il annonça aussitôt la couleur, bien qu'il s'agisse d'Athéna en face de lui.

-J'peux dormir avec vous, genre... sur une durée indéterminée ? Même si c'est par terre, je m'en fous.

-Heu..., beuga Wiz. C'est à dire que...

-Ça va, Wiz, fit Nathan, sortant la tête d'un livre. Je partagerai mon lit avec Apollo en 412 et Jeff prendra l'ancien de Byron.

-Hé, minute ! Intervint Jonas. J'veux pas me coltiner un Inazuma dans ma piaule ! Et pourquoi c'est dans nos jupes que tu viens pleurer, toi, d'abord ?!


	18. Chapitre XVII

**Chapitre XVII : Chat part en sucette !**

David regarda Jonas quitter la chambre en claquant la porte. Il venait d'expliquer pourquoi il était « venu pleurer dans leurs jupes » et l'ancien Zeus l'avait... mal pris.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai dit comment il est. Il reviendra et grommellera encore un peu pour la forme, dit Artémis en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'ancien Inazuma.

-Et pour Dragongfly..., ajouta Nathan. Il ne faut pas t'en rendre malade. Il déporte sa haine sur tout ce qui est en rapport avec nous.

-Je suppose... Mais pourquoi vous ne racontez pas tout aux autres ?

-Parce qu'on s'est toujours débrouillés seuls ! Répondit Wesley en riant jaune.

-Et on ne veut pas de la pitié des autres, rajouta Jeff.

-Puis on se considère plus comme fautifs qu'autre chose. On s'est bêtement laissés avoir, expliqua Artie.

-Excusez..., fit alors Apollo. On peut parler d'autre chose ?

Wesley se mit à glousser.

-Très bonne idée !

-Je n'aime pas quand tu ricanes bêtement, comme ça..., fit Jeff, suspicieux.

-Oh, allez, quoi... Tu vas me dire que tu te poses pas de questions sur notre nouveau couple ?

-Non, je ne m'en pose pas : parce que ça ne me regarde pas.

-Pfff... Jeff... Ça fait deux jours qu'ils se connaissent !

-Y-a-t-il moyen pour que vous arrêtiez de parler de nous comme ça ? On est juste à côté, je vous rappelle, grogna Artie.

-Allons, allons... Pas de secret entre nous ! S'exclama Athéna. Dîtes-nous tout !

Artémis soupira, regarda l'heure, et partit en direction du réfectoire, bientôt imité par le reste de ses amis. David les suivit, mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de se conduire atrocement mal avec eux, en leur mentant alors qu'ils l'acceptaient parmi eux, mais Artie semblait parfaitement assumer ses actes alors il décida d'ignorer ses sentiments et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre son « petit ami ». Ils furent les premiers à arriver au réfectoire et Artie accepta de rester un peu avec eux le temps de l'entrée. David réfléchit un instant puis décida de faire comme Artémis et de ne prendre lui aussi que de la salade, pour ensuite l'accompagner à l'extérieur pour manger.

Ils mangèrent, parlant de tout et de rien, riant de blagues toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Artie finit vite sa part, de peur de voir d'autres personnes arriver au « mauvais moment ». Il avait raison : peu de temps après, le réfectoire commença brusquement à se remplir. David sentit ses joues chauffer au fur et à mesure que les regards sidérés se plantaient sur lui et que la rumeur enflait. Vint alors le tour de ses amis de la Royal d'entrer, puis d'Alius et de Raimon. Il baissa les yeux. Artémis se leva alors, et il suivit le mouvement, plus qu'heureux de quitter cette salle, mais beaucoup moins de devoir passer devant Kevin qui se tenait debout près de la porte. A croire que l'ancien Raimon n'en aurait jamais assez de cracher sa haine à l'égard des anciens Zeus. Cependant, dans un sursaut de courage, David prit la main d'Artie et adopta un air de défi qui déstabilisa le joueur belliqueux. Le « couple » passa devant lui et alors qu'il quittait l'hôtel, un sourire de contentement étira les lèvres de l'attaquant. Il entendit alors Artie glousser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il-y-a ?

-Oh, rien... Où veux-tu manger ?

-Je ne sais pas. T'aimes la pizza ?

-J'm'en accommode, s'amusa Artémis.

-Bon, bah, pizza alors !

[... ... ...]

Jusque-là, Jordan avait passé un repas plutôt calme et en était très heureux. Mais, toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, quelqu'un lui sauta dessus.

-Mon petit Jordan ! Cria l'agresseur qui se trouvait être Byron. Tu ne devineras jamais qui Henry et moi avons vu attablés ensemble à une terrasse de restau' !

-David et Artie, répondit-il, lassé.

L'ancien Zeus sembla boudeur.

-Pfff. Tu n'es pas drôle. Et puis d'abord, comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Disons que l'unique sujet de conversation ici porte sur leur couple.

-Depuis quand ?! S'exclama le blond.

-Quelques heures, je dirais.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé de texto pour me prévenir ?!

-Figure toi que j'passe pas ma vie à raconter les affaires amoureuses des uns aux autres.

-Vraiment pas drôle...

Aphrodite sembla réfléchir puis retrouva son sourire et, toujours accroché à Jordan, demanda d'un ton parfaitement détaché :

-Eh, sinon, tu veux que je t'arrange le coup avec Dylan ?

Jordan vira pivoine, de même que Dylan qui était juste en face de lui, et se leva, faisant reculer Byron. Se tournant vers le blond, il hurla :

-NAN MAIS DE QUOI J'ME MÊLE ?!

Byron pouffa.

-TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! Enragea Jordan.

-Loin de moi cette idée, dit calmement le Zeus. Je te proposais juste, en tant qu'ami, un coup de main pour réussir dans ta vie amoureuse avant que la fin des temps ne survienne.

-JE T'AI DIT DE-...

-Byron n'a pas tort, le coupa Shawn. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous tourner autour de manière tout sauf discrète et pourtant aucun de vous deux ne se décide à faire le premier pas.

-M-m-mais-..., voulut répliquer Jordan qui était maintenant aussi rouge que les cheveux de Xavier.

Byron et Shawn s'entre-regardèrent et soupirèrent. Jordan était un cas, c'était indéniable. Heureusement, ils reçurent une aide inattendue.

-Pitié, ça se voit, grommela Bryce.

-Ah bon ? L'interrogea Claude.

-Mais évidemment.

-Ah bon ?

-Puisque je te le dis.

-Ah bon ?

Bryce tiqua.

-Bon, ta gueule, ok ?

Claude se leva, mit un pied sur sa chaise et prenant une pause dramatique, s'égosilla :

-QUOI MA GUEULE ?! QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A MA GUEULEEE ?!

Bruit de criquet. Bruit de mouche. Bruit de fontaine à eau. Bryce tenta de s'énerver. De toutes ses forces, il s'évertua de balancer son assiette dans la tête de la lampe torche. Vraiment. Mais il échoua lamentablement et éclata de rire. Un rire clair, sincère, adorable : selon la pensée d'un Claude plutôt fier de lui. Cela dit, cela causa la mort cérébrale des autres anciens d'Alius présents, et amusa beaucoup Byron. Ces deux-là, vraiment, ils formaient probablement le couple le plus bipolaire de l'île. Mais ils avaient le mérite de bien cacher leur jeu ; du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Jordan, lui, était juste horrifié par ce qu'il voyait et qui remettait en cause tout ce en quoi il croyait, et, non, ce n'était pas du tout exagéré. Aussi alla-t-il chopper Dylan par le poignet pour le traîner à l'extérieur ; ils allaient faire une petite ballade dans l'air frais du soir ; ça ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Au départ, je ne pensais pas faire d'eux un couple "déjà conçu" comme Byron et Henry, mais j'ai trouvé ce rebondissement pas mal. Évidemment, je vous en raconterai plus sur ce couple dans les prochains chapitres. ;) Bien sûr, vous aurez tous reconnu l'extrait de la chanson de Johnny Hallyday que Claude reprend. ^^**


	19. Chapitre XVIII

**Chapitre XVIII : Les chats montrent leurs crocs !**

FLASH BACK

-Non mais tu t'aies regardé avec ta coupe florale ?! Face de tulipe !

-Et toi crétin des neiges ?! Passé les dix degrés t'as le cerveau qui fond !

Encore une dispute. Une de plus. La moitié des élèves soupira, l'autre rit.

-Sérieusement, va bouffer de l'engrais ça te fera peut-être pousser de neurones !

-Attends un peu, j'ai des esquimaux pour toi, ça va te rafraîchir les idées !

Ces deux-là étaient intenables. S'il n'y avait continuellement quelqu'un pour rester entre eux et les tenir séparés, le ton finissait toujours par s'élever.

-Tu te crois drôle ?! Monsieur le flambeur flambé ! On dirait bien que là-haut ça a cramé !

-Fais gaffe à toi : on annonce la fonte des glaciers ! T'auras bientôt plus nulle part où te planquer !

Bien sûr, si les insultes étaient assez imaginatives et n'étaient jamais les mêmes, elles ne volaient tout de même pas bien haut.

-Demeuré !

-Attardé !

Quand les choses s'envenimait vraiment, on repassait à l'injure de base. Celle qu'on garde précieusement dans un petit dictionnaire dans un coin de son cerveau.

-Connard !

-Bâtard !

C'était la routine, quoi. Les deux imbéciles avaient grandi ensemble, été dans des équipes de foot rivales puis s'étaient alliés durant une courte entente cordiale, pour finir par s'inscrire dans la même université, et choisir les mêmes options. Ils se détestaient du plus profond de leur âme depuis toujours mais étaient incapables de vivre l'un sans l'autre. Affligeant.

-Mauviette !

-Tapette !

Aie. Le silence s'abattit comme une chape de plomb. Les rires cessèrent et ceux qui soupiraient d'ennuis regardèrent la scène avec un intérêt nouveau. Bryce était sans voix, les yeux écarquillés. Claude bombait de le torse, fier d'avoir réussi à obtenir le dernier mot. Puis le garçon aux cheveux blancs se renfrogna, poussa un cri rageur et bouscula le rouquin avant de quitter la salle. Claude, qui était tombé sur l'estrade, se releva en se massant les coudes, se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer son ennemi de toujours. Puis le professeur entra et il dut rejoindre sa place.

[... ... ...]

Après s'être pour la quarante sixième fois de la semaine fait claquer la porte au nez par Bryce, Claude comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de la seule personne qu'il savait capable de gérer ce genre de chose : Dave. Ledit Dave décrocha presque immédiatement.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?_

Entreprenant de faire les cents pas devant la porte de la chambre de Bryce, le rouquin répondit tout autant vexé qu'en colère.

-Je sais pas ! C'est Bryce ! Il me fait la gueule !

 _-Ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude, alors._

-Oui, mais non ! Là il ne m'adresse carrément plus la parole !

 _-Ce n'est pas comme s'il parlait énormément de base..._

-Oui... MAIS NON ! Normalement on mange ensemble, on s'assoie à côté en cours ! Et là, plus rien !

 _-Il a peut-être besoin de respirer un peu. T'es pas ce qu'il y a de plus reposant comme mec._

-OUI. MAIS. NON ! Il pourrait au moins m'insulter, m'engueuler de temps en temps ! Maintenant quand je l'emmerde, sa seule réaction c'est de se tirer pour aller s'enfermer quelque part !

 _-Ça s'appelle mûrir._

-Mais putain ! Puisque je te dis que y'a un problème ! En plus, les autres me regardent bizarre depuis...

 _-Ok, alors je répète : « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait » ?_ Fit Dave, cette fois le ton sombre alors qu'il avait été jusque-là nonchalant.

-Rien de spécial ! On se disputait, comme d'hab. On s'envoyait des punchlines, comme d'hab. On s'insultait, comme d'hab. Et puis, pour une fois j'ai gagné et il s'est cassé !

 _-Et t'as gagné avec quoi, exactement ?_ Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

-Mais je sais plus, moi ! C'était en début de semaine ! Et puis j'me rappelle déjà pas ce que j'ai mangé c'matin alors...

 _-C'était pas un truc du genre « tafiole », par hasard ?_

-Heu... Attends... Eh... Si ! Si ! Même que c'était « tapette » !

 _-Alors t'es vraiment le pire, mais alors le PIRE des boulets qui puissent exister sur cette PLANÈTE !_

-Quoi ? Mais... ?!

 _-VA T'EXCUSER !_

Et Dave raccrocha. Claude cessa de tourner en rond et fit face à la porte en se demandant comment convaincre Bryce de lui ouvrir. Puis, comme la réflexion n'était pas son fort, il décida que cette porte s'ouvrirait de gré, mais surtout de force. Alors il l'enfonça.

-JE VIENS DE ME FAIRE TRAITE DE BOULET PAR DAVE ALORS TU VAS ME DIRE CE QUI VA PAS ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Mais Bryce enfoncé sous sa couverture, la musique à fond dans les oreilles, n'entendit rien.

-Tain', mais c'est pas vrai ça ! S'exclama Claude, exaspéré en fonçant vers le lit et en tirant brutalement la couverture.

Bryce, poussa une exclamation de surprise en se redressant brusquement tandis que ses écouteurs tombaient, libérant son audition. Le pauvre albinos vit d'abord la fureur sur le visage de Claude, puis l'état de sa porte. Il bredouilla un semblant d'interrogation avant de reprendre contenance et de se lever en silence, voulant s'en aller. Cependant, Claude le retint et le jeta sur le lit, puis se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui pour lui couper toute possibilité de fuite.

-J'ai dit : QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS, BORDEL ?!

-Lâche-moi, ordonna Bryce, froidement.

-Rêve ! J'te fich'rai pas la paix tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu m'causes plus !

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Réponse insatisfaisante ! Retente ta chance !

-Dégage de là.

-Non.

Ils se défièrent au moment du regard puis Claude parut gêné.

-Heu... Dave m'a dit... de... De m'excuser pour... pour avoir dit que t'étais une tapette. Fin', après j'vois pas comment ça aurait pu te mettre dans cet état, après tout, y'a que la vérité qui blesse et...

Et cela fit enfin « tilt » dans sa tête.

-Oh, merde... T'es vraiment...

-Oui. Alors maintenant, laisse-moi partir, s'il te plaît.

-Que-... Mais... Mais enfin on s'en fout ! Fin' j'veux dire, ça m'pose pas de problème ! Et puis pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Ça nous aurait évité tout ce cinéma !

-Laisse tomber...

A une seconde reprise, Claude saisit ce qui lui avait jusqu'alors échappé.

-Eh... Non, mais... T'es... C'est pas sérieux, là... ?


	20. Chapitre XIX

**Chapitre XIX : La nuit, tous les chats sont gris...**

Bryce détourna les yeux.

-Laisse tomber, j'ai dit... C'est sans importance.

Claude s'éloigna enfin, perdu. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Bryce l'air si triste. Il quitta alors la chambre en se demandant s'il ne venait pas de briser quelque chose entre eux. Quelques heures plus tard, dans son lit, Claude se tournait et se retournait sans trouver le sommeil. Tout d'abord, depuis quand Bryce était-il gay ? Ensuite, depuis quand était-il amoureux de lui ? Et enfin, pourquoi lui ? Parmi tous les mecs que l'albinos connaissait, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui ! Lui, et juste lui ! Et puis, maintenant qu'il avait éclaté sa porte, le givré était tout seul, sans défense, à la merci des autres gays de l'université et des filles en chaleur... Claude frissonna d'effroi, puis se leva en se lamentant.

-Pourquoi moi ?... Mais pourquoi moi ?...

[... ... ...]

Bryce n'avait pas le sommeil très lourd. Aussi se réveilla-t-il aussitôt quand Claude entra dans sa chambre en pleine nuit. Ouvrant un œil, il le vit dans la pénombre de la nuit repousser la porte qui ne fermait désormais plus et s'avancer vers le lit. Il souleva doucement la couverture et se glissa sur le matelas avec autant de discrétion qu'il put. Lorsqu'il eut posé la tête sur le bout d'oreiller restant, Bryce lui signala son éveil de sa voix monotone.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il sentit Claude se raidir.

-Je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de place.

-Tu en prendras encore moins quand tu seras dans ton propre lit. Dans ta propre chambre. A _l'autre bout_ du couloir.

-Hem... Oui... Mais... Comment dire ? Il y a... Heu... Il fait froid.

-Et c'est chez moi que tu décides de venir squatter ?

-Eh... Ouais. Parce que... Parce que ta porte ne ferme pas.

-La faute à qui ?

Ils ne dirent rien d'autre, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvint à fermer l'oeil.

-Bryce ? Tu dors ? Demanda alors Claude.

-Non. Je réfléchis à la manière dont je vais te tuer.

-Ah...

-Sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Le rouquin soupira.

-Je m'inquiétais à cause de cette foutue porte.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi « quoi » ? Tout le monde peut aller et venir dans ta chambre comme dans un moulin, c'est normal que je m'inquiète, non ? Et puis...

-Quoi encore ?

-Et puis... ça fait longtemps que t'en as après moi ?

-Ok, j'vois l'genre. Je me doutais que j'aurais droit à l'interrogatoire mais je n'imaginais que ça se ferait si tôt, grogna Bryce.

Claude demeura silencieux et l'albinos finit par avouer.

-Depuis qu'on est enfants.

-Mais enf-... !

-Bien sûr, à l'époque je pensais juste qu'on était les meilleurs amis du monde, ce n'est que bien plus tard, longtemps après que tu aies développé ton sale caractère et ta faculté à m'emmerder que j'ai compris, le coupa-t-il. Vers onze-douze ans je dirais.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, cette fois gêné. Et c'est Claude qui le brisa.

-Eh... Dis... Si j'te disais que tu pouvais m'embrasser, tu le ferais ?

-Ta gueule.

-Ok...

La discussion s'arrêta là et ils tentèrent une nouvelle fois de s'endormir ; en vain. Le rouquin parce qu'il aurait fallu qu'il puisse bouger comme il l'entende, et l'albinos parce qu'il passait son temps à tirer la couverture à lui. Puis elle repartait. Il la tirait encore. Elle repartait. Il la tirait _encore_. Elle repar-...

-Bon, là ça suffit ! Rends-moi cette couverture !

-Et toi fais moi plus de place !

-Y'a _pas_ plus de place !

-Bah y'a _pas_ assez de couverture non plus !

-...

-...

-...

-C'la dit, j'aurais peut-être une idée.

-Ouais, moi aussi.

-Ah ? La même ?

-Non, j'crois pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Que tu dégages de mon lit.

-Effectivement c'est pas la même... La mienne c'est-...

-Tu rêves.

-T'as même pas écouté !

-Parce que je sais ce que tu vas dire.

-Mytho !

-Ah ? Tu n'allais pas me dire qu'on pouvait se caler l'un contre l'autre pour partager la couverture et le matelas plus convenablement ?

-Heu... J'aurais pas dit « convenablement ».

-Tsss. Quel boulet.

-Mais quoi ?!

-Mais comment est-ce qu'on peut être aussi con ?!

-Non mais ça va pas recommencer ?! C'est quoi encore le truc que je comprends pas et que, _visiblement,_ je suis censé comprendre ?!

Bryce refusa de lui répondre et Claude se vexa.

-Bon, eh bien puisque c'est comme ça, on prend mon idée !

-Quoi ?! Mais n-... !

Mais Claude était déjà affalé contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille et la couette rabattue sur eux.

-Très bien. Puisque tu veux la jouer comme ça...

Et il repoussa le rouquin d'un coup d'épaule, se retourna et l'embrassa avant de reprendre sa position initiale le rouge aux joues.

-Ça y est ? Tu as compris pourquoi ton idée est débile ? Grogna-t-il.

-Non mais...

Il se passa pensivement le pouce sur la bouche.

-... T'as les lèvres super douces.

Au lieu de l'en faire rougir davantage, ces mots firent sourire Bryce qui dit d'un ton moqueur :

-T'es censé être hétéro, tu le sais, ça ?

-Bah, j'sais pas. J'suis p'être bi', quelque chose comme ça.

-Ne me files pas de faux espoirs, tu veux.

Claude ne répondit pas, pensif. Puis sa main finit par partir à la recherche de celle de l'albinos. Lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent, les doigts s'entrelacèrent avec timidité, et Bryce finit par venir poser sa tête sur l'épaule du rouquin. En retour, celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir respirer le léger parfum vanillé de ses cheveux clairs.

FIN DU FLASH BACK


	21. Chapitre XX

**Chapitre XX : Et chat s'appelle l'amour...**

Jordan et Dylan étaient assis sur un banc, en ville, et regardaient le ciel s'obscurcir en discutant.

-Et comment tu sais tout ça ? S'enquit Jordan, étonné que Dylan puisse être au courant d'une telle histoire.

-Dave déteste avoir un téléphone collé à l'oreille, alors il met toujours sur haut-parleur. Et après son premier appel, Claude a de nouveau téléphoné à Dave pour tout lui raconter. Chaque fois j'étais avec lui.

-Ah, je vois. Enfin, c'est... surprenant de leur part. Je veux dire... qu'ils puissent être ensemble... sans s'entre-tuer. Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre.

Dylan rit doucement. Un rire qui résonna comme une douce musique aux oreilles de l'ancien capitaine de la Tempête des Gémeaux. Le cœur de Jordan s'emballa, mais heureusement pour lui, le froid avait déjà fait rougir ses joues qui ne pouvaient dès lors plus le trahir. Dylan frissonna alors.

-Tu as froid ? S'inquiéta aussitôt l'ancien joueur des Inazuma.

-Je ne serais pas contre une petite marche..., répondit l'autre avec un léger sourire.

Aussitôt, Jordan bondit sur ses pieds et les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent le centre ville et ses étales à la fermeture tardive. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, sans échanger un mot, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre. Jordan était quelqu'un de plutôt actif, mais avec Dylan, il se sentait couler dans un doux miel qui épongeait son surplus d'énergie et berçait son âme. Depuis toujours, son « frère » d'orphelinat, ami, coéquipier, était le seul capable de mettre un terme à ses colères, ses caprices, ses excès. L'ancien capitaine ignorait de quelle sorte de magie il s'agissait, mais il était tellement agréable d'en être la victime...

Il jeta un bref regard à Dylan et remonta légèrement son écharpe sur son visage pour cacher ce sourire trop paisible qu'il avait aux lèvres et qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait beau hurler après Byron, et grommeler que ce dernier était d'une niaiserie amoureuse insupportable, il devait reconnaître que lui-même, seul avec Dylan, ne valait pas beaucoup mieux. Il l'aimait, après tout. Il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Il était amoureux ; c'était aussi stupidement simple que ça... Et il enviait Byron et Henry d'avoir été capables de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Lui n'osait pas ; amèrement certain que d'eux deux, lui seul avait cette affection particulière.

Il sentit alors une main se glisser dans la sienne.

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Dylan.

-Hein ? Heu, ah, oui. Ça va.

Toutefois, l'éclat de l'inquiétude ne déserta pas les beaux yeux bleus de l'adolescent dont les cheveux bruns tiraient largement sur le gris.

-Tu t'es brusquement assombri, insista-t-il. Tu as vraiment l'air préoccupé...

-M-mais n-non ! J'ai rien, t'en fais pas ! S'écria l'ancien capitaine en tournant la tête à l'opposé de son ami.

Il garda cependant le contact entre leurs mains ; même si cela rendait sa respiration un peu plus difficile, il savait que s'éloigner plus que de raison aurait paru suspect aux yeux de Dylan. Ils avaient toujours été très tactiles l'un avec l'autre. En fait, avec le recul, il se rendait compte à quel point leur relation avait toujours été ambiguë. Tout le temps où ils avaient vécu à l'orphelinat, en tant que « frères » ou coéquipiers, ils avaient chaque nuit dormi ensemble, mangé ensemble, joué ensemble. Ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble. Et chaque fois que Dylan trouvait le temps de lire, il venait tourner les pages sur les genoux de son capitaine. Quand Jordan s'était retrouvé à jouer chez les Inazuma, ne pas avoir Dylan à qui passer le ballon lui avait toujours fait bizarre. Lorsqu'il était parti étudier et s'était retrouvé en collocation avec Byron et Nathan, le vide qu'avait laissé l'absence de Dylan n'avait jamais pu se combler. Le lit lui avait toujours paru trop grand, les draps trop froids, les nuits trop longues. Bon sang... Byron et Henry, Claude et Bryce, David et Artie... Pourquoi cela semblait-il si simple, si naturel avec les autres ? C'était rageant.

Dylan fit alors la moue.

-Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

-Y'a rien !

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile...

-Et n'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser.

Ils soupirèrent de concert. Avec ça, ils allaient aller loin... Finalement, après de longues minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un stand proposant de ces petits mots prédisant l'avenir. Jordan finit par céder face à l'insistance de Dylan et en prit un. Il haussa un sourcil, regarda furtivement son ami et rougit plus fortement encore en rangeant le papier dans sa poche.

-C'est pas l'avenir, ça ! Grogna-t-il.

-Ah ? Fais voir ! T'as eu quoi ?

-C'est pas important, puisque ce n'est pas l'avenir !

-Allez, fais pas ta tête de mule ! Montre !

Et sur ces mots, Dylan plongea sa main dans la poche de son ancien capitaine, y récupérant le papier.

-Dylan ! Eh ! Non ! Rends-moi ça ! Dylan ! Protesta Jordan.

Mais la lutte fut remportée par le brun. Jordan se retrouva donc pratiquement sur le dos de Dylan, ce dernier ayant les mains tendues devant lui pour empêcher son ancien capitaine de reprendre le papier, ses yeux le parcourant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-« Demain, vous trouverez l'amour. » Lut-il.

Puis il tourna la tête vers Jordan dont le visage s'incendia, et cette fois, le froid ne pouvait être utilisé comme excuse. Il s'écarta vivement de Dylan qui l'interrogea du regard. Jordan baissa les yeux. Le brun, d'abord perdu, réfléchit rapidement, puis eut l'air peiné.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-... Parce que ça aboutira jamais, c'est tout.

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Ça servirait à rien de te le dire.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu es aussi défaitiste ?

-Eh ! J'suis pas défaitiste !

La mauvaise foi évidente de son ancien capitaine fit se peindre sur le visage de Dylan un air blasé.

-Là ? Un peu, si.

-Pas du tout !

-Si.

-Puisque je te dis que non !

-Jordan, je sais que c'est moi.

Jordan se figea, bouche ouverte sur une nouvelle protestation n'ayant pas eu le temps de prendre forme.

-Que... Mais... Tu... Enfin... Je... C'est...

Trop de phrases se bousculaient dans son crâne ; il aurait bien voulu toutes les sortir en même temps, mais c'était tout autant impossible qu'une seule. Alors, rougissant à son tour, Dylan soupira.

-Jordan... Tout le monde a remarqué, pour toi comme pour moi. Et honnêtement, après les remarques de Byron, Shawn et Bryce, tout à l'heure, je m'imaginais que tu m'avais emmené dehors pour te déclarer. Alors tu comptes me faire attendre combien de temps, encore ?

L'ancien capitaine ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Ses pensées n'avaient plus aucune cohérence. L'homme qui tenait le stand se racla alors la gorge pour attirer leur attention à tous deux.

-Excusez-moi, les jeunes, mais vous pourriez aller flirter ailleurs ? Y'a des gens qu'attendent.

Cette fois, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent aussi cramoisis l'un que l'autre ; quelques personnes les fixaient, attendant qu'ils libèrent le devant du stand. C'était comme regarder les feux de l'amour, mais sans avoir à payer l'abonnement.


	22. Chapitre XXI

**Chapitre XXI : Parfois, les chats sanglotent.**

-Salut, les amoureux ! S'écria Byron en surgissant de nulle part et en posant un peu trop brutalement ses paumes sur la table.

David frisa la crise cardiaque tandis qu'Artie demeurait de marbre.

-Bonsoir, Byron.

Une main sur son pauvre cœur malmené, David se concentra pour respirer profondément et se calmer. Byron attrapa le visage découvert d'Artémis et le tira vers lui.

-Woouuh ! Tu es à tomber par terre ! Si je n'étais pas déjà en couple je-...

-J'ai saisi l'idée, soupira Artie en ôtant les mains de son ancien capitaine de sa figure. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Pourquoi serais-je forcément venu pour te demander quelque chose ? Ne pourrais-je être là simplement dans le but d'égayer ta soirée ?

-Parce que tu fais preuve d'une énergie encore plus grande que d'habitude et que tu manques affreusement de tact pour me flatter alors que tu es normalement beaucoup plus subtile.

Byron lui posa un doigt sur le nez.

-Biiiim ! Jackpot !

Artémis leva les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête de crier ; nous avons réussi à trouver un coin tranquille et j'aimerais autant que tu ne nous fasses pas remarquer...

-Bouh... Pauvre petit. Pleure pas ; y'a personne dans les rues à cette heure-ci ; ils sont tous à la fête nocturne. Et est-ce que tu savais que...

-Quoi que ce soit, je ne viendrai pas avec toi.

-Fufufu~ ! Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix, mon ami !

Byron, poings sur les hanches, semblait très fier... de quoi ? On n'aurait su le dire. Vêtu d'un pantalon moulant noir, d'un pull gris aux épaules tombantes sur le dos duquel se trouvait des ailes noires, il fixait son ancien coéquipier, sa tresse en épis mal attachée rejetée sur son côté droit. David assista à ce qui paraissait être un duel de regards, se demandant s'il devait intervenir ou non, mais choisit finalement de ne pas s'en mêler. Le blond était trop imprévisible et il ne tenait pas à déconcentrer Artie dans sa lutte.

[... ... ...]

David rentra seul à l'hôtel ; Artie n'avait techniquement pas échoué au duel, mais Byron avait perdu patience et l'avait attrapé, l'obligeant à le suivre et s'excusant à peine auprès de celui qui se retrouvait en plan. Artie, avant de remettre son masque, lui avait lancé un regard d'impuissance, soufflant un « à plus tard » désolé. David avait regardé Artémis s'éloigner avec son geôlier, plein de pitié pour lui mais avec une petite pointe de quelque chose au cœur, sans doute un peu vexé de s'être ainsi fait dérober son nouvel ami.

Arrivé devant la 411, David toqua mais personne n'ouvrit. L'ancien joueur de la Royal posa le front sur la porte... bien sûr, ils étaient tous en ville et lui n'avait pas pensé à demander sa clé à Artie... Il était bloqué dehors... Et il ne se voyait pas attendre dans le couloir jusqu'à pas d'heure, ou aller quémander un lit à d'autres chambres. Il n'avait donc pas le choix ; il fallait qu'il retourne à la sienne. La mort dans l'âme, il alla faire face à la 414. Seigneur, pooouuurquoooiii ?!... Et entra.

-Oh, un revenant, fit Caleb. Ça y est, t'as fini de faire ta midinette ?

-Caleb... tes commentaires, on s'en passe, répliqua Jude.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ton grand amour ? Continua tout de même le milieu de terrain.

David, la tête haute, s'avança jusqu'à son lit.

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

-Tu t'es déjà fait plaquer ?

-Non, mais je te remercie de t'en préoccuper.

-Et t'as rien à nous d-... hrf !

Jude venait d'attraper Caleb par le col et le tirait hors de la chambre.

-On va se promener !

A moitié étranglé, le milieu de terrain ne put pas protester. La porte se referma derrière eux, laissant Joseph et David en tête à tête. L'attaquant attrapa son pyjama et partit se changer dans la salle de bain. La voix de Joseph se fit alors entendre.

-Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ?

David ferma les yeux, soufflant pour conserver son calme.

-Tu as entendu les autres, non ? C'est « répugnant ».

-Tu sais bien que Jude, Caleb et moi n'aurions jamais porté un tel jugement sur toi.

-De votre bouche ou de celle d'un autre, je n'avais pas envie d'en entendre davantage.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'annoncer devant Kevin, aussi ? Tu te doutais bien que le facteur « Zeus » n'allait pas le ravir...

-Comme si je devais avoir honte de la personne avec laquelle je sors !

-Il ne sait pas pour l'histoire de Byron et des autres, et vu les actes perpétrés, c'est normal qu'il ne les porte pas dans son cœur. Ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée.

-Il ne m'a pas donné l'impression de beaucoup regretter quand je l'ai croisé au réfectoire.

-Il faut lui laisser le temps de digérer l'information. Tu as mis tout le monde devant le fait accompli ; ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi direct et... et violent, je dirais.

David serra les poings.

-J'ai paniqué, ok ? Je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer ; les mots sont sortis tout seuls. C'est allé au plus court et simple.

L'attaquant, après avoir achevé de se changer, replia ses vêtements tandis que le gardien reprenait.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à ton Zeus ? On ne peut pas dire que tu aies pris le temps d'apprendre à le connaître.

David attrapa son cache-œil et regarda tristement son reflet dans le miroir. Il pensa ; « Je ne lui trouve rien de spécial, sinon qu'il a de beaux yeux, contrairement aux miens. De toute façon, j'essaye juste désespérément de te rendre jaloux. » et répondit :

-Je ne sais pas.

-T'en es amoureux, au moins ?

-On ne tombe pas amoureux en deux jours.

-Ça aurait pu être un coup de foudre.

-Bah c'est pas le cas.

Amer, il s'apprêta à remettre son cache-œil, se disant que s'il avait été avec Artie, et ne se sentirait pas obligé de le porter.

-Tu sais, je suis soulagé de te savoir avec quelqu'un, avoua alors Joseph.

L'attaquant se raidit.

-Ah oui ?

-J'ai toujours cru que tu étais amoureux de moi, ou quelque chose comme ça, du coup, j'osais pas être aussi proche de toi que je le voulais, de peur de te donner de faux espoirs.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as pas été t'inventer...

-Ouais, je sais. Tu dois vraiment me prendre pour un con.

-... Non. Non, c'est bien... de mettre les choses au clair.

David se demandait par quel miracle il arrivait à garder une voix aussi posée, alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Finalement, il aurait mieux fait d'attendre dans le couloir.


	23. Chapitre XXII

**Chapitre XXII : Les chats sont moralisateurs !**

Nathan était assis sur son lit, Shawn derrière lui, lui séchant les cheveux. Le Zeus d'un match soupira lourdement.

-Rappelle-moi comment tu es entré, déjà ?

-Hurley m'a gentiment prêté sa clé, répondit le Prince des Neiges, le rire dans la voix.

-... Et t'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'attendre en pyjama sur mon lit que je sorte de ma douche ?

-J'avoue que dit comme ça, ça peut paraître bizarre.

-... A peine.

-Allons, allons ! Tout le monde est sorti à la fête nocturne ! Tu n'aurais pas voulu rester tout seul pendant que les autres s'amusent !

-De un ; certains sont restés au calme. De deux ; j'avais prévu de profiter de l'absence des autres pour me décontracter.

-Ah ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

-J'aurais lu un livre. Sans être coupé entre deux paragraphes. Puis j'aurais été me coucher. A l'heure que je voulais. Des choses qui se font... quand on est _seul_.

-Que tu es froid ! S'amusa l'attaquant des glaces, tirant un nouveau soupir à l'autre adolescent.

-Super, donc tu termines ton délire de me sécher les cheveux et tu retournes dans _ta_ chambre.

-Je pourrai te les tresser ?

-Non.

-Te faire une couette ?

-Non.

-Un chignon ?

-Non.

-Ou bien-...

-J'envisage de les couper.

-Quel caractère abominable ! Continua de rire Shawn.

Nathan soupira. _Encore._

-Pourquoi tu me colles ?

-Tu me trouves collant ? S'enquit le Prince des Neiges, innocemment.

-...

-Ah, ah..., rit-il doucement, mais presque tristement. Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de mettre tellement de distance avec les gens... Ce n'est pas en érigeant un mur de glace entre les autres et toi que tu les protégeras.

Nathan tourna la tête, fusillant l'autre du regard.

-Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir demandé conseil.

-M'est avis que tu ne demandes pas conseil à grand monde, répliqua l'attaquant des glaces, très calmement.

Un énième soupir échappa à l'autre adolescent.

-Écoute, si tu veux absolument aider Mark et les autres, laisse-les m'oublier, et vice versa.

-Aucun d'entre eux n'a envie d'oublier, pas même toi. Je ne sais pas s'il y a une grande explication tragique derrière toute cette histoire, mais je connais bien Mark et, que ce soit le cas ou non, il ne demande qu'une seule chose ; comprendre. Il n'est pas rancunier ; je suis certain qu'il t'a déjà pardonné et qu'il attend que tu fasses un pas vers lui.

-Je ne suis pas du genre expansif.

-Moi je crois que si.

-Tu te trompes.

-Non.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'affirmer, ô grand psychologue ?

-Mark ne s'attacherait pas si désespérément à toi si tu étais réellement le cœur de pierre que tu prétends être.

-Mark ne s'attache pas « si désespérément » à moi.

-Tu n'as ni été le premier, ni été le dernier, à lui faire un sale coup, pourtant, d'entre tous, tu es seul à cause de qui Mark a fait une dépression.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas t'en vouloir ; il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que ce n'est rien d'autre que la culpabilité qui t'a dévoré pendant trois ans et fait de toi celui que tu es aujourd'hui, si loin de celui qu'on m'a décrit.

-Les gens changent.

Cette fois, ce fut Shawn qui soupira.

-Pourquoi tu refuses de jouer cartes sur table ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler à Mark et aux autres, leur dire ce que tu as sur le cœur ? Mets la balle dans leur camp.

-Ça te tuerait de te mêler de tes affaires ? Rétorqua Nathan, peinant à contenir son agressivité.

Le Prince des Neiges lâcha la serviette et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre adolescent, l'obligeant à se retourner. Son regard lançait dorénavant des éclairs.

-Mark est mon ami. Les gens de Raimon sont mes amis. Et que tu l'admettes ou non, ce sont les tiens aussi. Si quelque chose fait souffrir les gens qui comptent pour moi, ce sont mes affaires. Alors si tu pouvais cesser une seconde de te complaire dans ton drame et tendre la main à des gens qui ne demandent qu'à la saisir, ce serait bénéfique pour tout le monde, et particulièrement pour toi. J'ai été orphelin très jeune ; je sais ce que c'est que de se retrouver seul, livrer à soi-même, avec le sentiment que la vie nous en veut et le seul moyen de s'en sortir, c'est de se dire qu'on a tort de pleurer, de se morfondre. Il faut se dire qu'il y a quelque chose, quelque part, capable de nous rendre heureux, et qu'on ne le trouvera pas en restant terrés dans notre coin. On n'obtient rien sans rien. Tout le monde fait des sacrifices, tout le monde se retrouve un jour au pied du mur, et alors, il n'y a que deux options possibles ; s'asseoir et attendre que par miracle le mur cède, ou tenter de le passer d'une manière ou d'une autre. A toi de voir.

[... ... ...]

Jeff et Apollo arrivèrent, épuisés, vers une heure du matin. Ils utilisèrent la clé que Nathan leur avait confiée pour rentrer dans la chambre, chuchotant.

-Tu crois qu'il dort déjà ? Demanda Apollo.

-Si c'est le cas, tu ne le réveilles pas ; tu dors avec moi.

-Mais je voulais dormir avec Nathan, moi ! Ça fait longtemps !

-Apollo, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Et ne touche pas à cette lumière !

Héphaïstos avait réagi juste à temps, empêchant le plus petit d'allumer la lumière de la chambre.

-Mais on va se cogner partout ! Protesta Apollon, le poignet prisonnier de la poigne de son ami.

-Fais attention où tu marches, c'est tout !

Apollon allait répliquer quand Nathan prit la parole.

-Je ne dors pas. Vous pouvez allumer.

Sans se faire prier, le plus petit alluma la lumière et trottina jusqu'au lit de Nathan, défaisant ses chaussures à la va-vite avant de plonger sous les draps et de se coller à l'autre adolescent.

-Apollo ! S'indigna Jeff. Va te mettre en pyjama !

-Non ! J'suis fatigué ! J'bouge plus !

-Tu as passé l'âge des gamineries !

-Artie, lui, il dit que c'est pas grave !

-Artie te materne !

Nathan pouffa alors.

-Sérieusement, Jeff, couche-toi ! Tu pinailleras sur la garde partagée avec Artie plus tard !

Héphaïstos n'osa plus rien dire, allant vite fait se changer avant d'aller s'allonger, se demandant s'il devait être inquiété ou soulagé par ce semblant de rire.


	24. Chapitre XXIII

**Chapitre XXIII : Les chats miaulent à l'aube.**

Byron s'attacha les cheveux, l'esprit encore un peu dans le flou. Il s'était couché particulièrement tard (il serait même plus juste de dire que cela avait été tôt le matin), et avait du mal à se réveiller. Pourtant, le vibreur de son portable l'avait sorti de son sommeil ; Nathan lui annonçait qu'il l'attendait pour aller courir. Le blond n'avait alors pas tenu à le faire poiroter trop longtemps ; depuis la finale, son meilleur ami évitait de toucher de trop près à ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à du sport, et l'occasion était trop belle pour être manquée. C'est ainsi qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de l'hôtel et prirent la direction de la plage, le soleil se levant à peine. Lorsqu'ils furent rendus à courir dans le sable, Byron s'accorda enfin le droit de se plaindre.

-Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'heure à laquelle je suis rentré ? Tu auras ma peau !

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire à quelle heure revenir. Et puis vu comment tu t'empiffres depuis qu'on est arrivés, courir t'évitera de faire du lard.

-Parce que tu comptes recommencer à aller courir alors que le soleil n'est même pas levé ? Il est quoi ? Six heure ? Sept ?

-Arrête de pleurnicher. Tu te ramollis.

-De nous deux, je suis sans doute celui qui est le moins mou.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu' Henry et toi faites quand vous n'êtes que tous les deux, merci.

-Tu as tort, ça pourrait te donner des idées.

-Encore heureux que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça.

L'ancien capitaine des Zeus rit puis se tut. Pendant plusieurs minutes, seul les accompagna le son de leurs respirations rythmées par leur course. Alors que le ciel s'illuminait de tons roses, Nathan reprit.

-J'avais promis... J'avais promis à Naomi de ne jamais te laisser seul, quel que fut l'obstacle. Je lui avais promis de toujours te soutenir et de faire en sorte que tu ne manques de rien. Je lui avais promis que rien ne t'arriverait et que je saurais me montrer digne de ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi après la mort de mes parents.

Byron observait le garçon aux cheveux bleus avec un regard préoccupé.

-Je sais tout ça. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

-Je suis... désolé.

-Mais de quoi ?! S'écria l'ancien Dieu, inquiet.

-D'avoir échoué...

-Nathan ! Ce que tu as réussi à faire alors qu'on avait tout juste l'âge d'entrer au collège, ça mériterait une émission complète ! C'est presque de la science-fiction que tu sois parvenu à nous garder ensemble et à nous permettre d'avoir une vie correcte ! Si quiconque racontait cette histoire, personne ne le croirait ! Tu es loin d'avoir échoué ! Combien de fois on aurait pu se faire attraper par les services sociaux et jeter dans un orphelinat où on aurait été séparés ?! Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour que nous puissions rester ensemble, et je n'échangerais ces moments de ma vie pour rien au monde...

-Mais si je-...

-Non. Tais-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien avoir à te reprocher alors que nous vivons dans un monde où l'armée n'intervient pas quand un homme fait chanter des gamins pour les obliger à battre à mort leurs adversaires ? Je suis en colère contre Ray Dark, et je suis en rage contre moi-même, mais, bon Dieu, Nathan, toi tu n'as à culpabiliser de rien.

L'ancien Raimon eut l'air pensif.

-Au final, je devrais haïr le football, et pourtant je n'y parviens pas.

Byron éclata de rire.

-Ça, c'est pas bien compliqué de comprendre pourquoi !

-Tsss ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! S'irrita aussitôt Nathan.

-Maaark Evaaans~..., chantonna l'ancien capitaine.

-De la part du type qui a fait une liste pour me caser...

-Voyons, je sais bien où va ton intérêt mais je ne peux pas me concentrer que sur un seul compétiteur !

-Mon intérêt ne va nulle part. Occupe-toi d' Henry.

-Tiens, en parlant de lui, est-ce que je t'ai raconté qu-...

-Je ne veux pas le savoir.

-Pourtant tu sais c'est tellem-...

-La, la, la !

-Il faut absolument que t-...

-LA, LA, LA !

[... ... ...]

Lorsque Darren rejoignit le réfectoire après son jogging matinal, les autres lui trouvèrent un air perturbé. Tout en versant du lait dans ses céréales, le gardien répondit à leurs interrogations.

-J'ai croisé Nathan et Byron, sur la plage, ce matin. On a fait une pause pour se saluer puis j'ai commencé à discuter avec Byron. Je ne sais plus trop comment, on en est venus à parler de Mark, mais... je sais pas... quand on s'est quittés, il y avait comme un froid polaire entre nous. C'était vraiment effrayant.

-D'un autre côté ; si tu leur as contés ton admiration inconditionnelle pour Mark, ils ont dû te prendre pour un dangereux cinglé ! Fit Austin.

-Grave, renchérit Hurley. Quand on ne te connaît pas, je t'assure qu'on peut facilement te confondre avec une groupie amourachée qu'attend juste le bon moment pour capturer son cher et tendre et le séquestrer dans sa cave jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Quoi ?! Mais mon amour pour Mark est purement celui qu'on porte à un aîné qu'on respecte particulièrement ! S'indigna Darren.

-Ouais..., admit Austin, l'air blasé. Sauf que les deux autres, tu ne les as visiblement pas convaincus.

[... ... ...]

C'est hilare que Byron débarqua en 411, Jeff et Apollo l'ayant aussi rejoint.

-Seigneur, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Soupira Henry.

-Oh, rien ! C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je voyais Nathan jaloux !

-Tu nous la refais ? Fit Wesley.

-Non, mais, à part ça, il n'a _aucun_ intérêt pour Mark, hein ! C'est purement _gratuitement_ qu'il veut rappeler à Darren que s'il l'approche d'un peu trop près, il va l'épingler au mur ! Ah ! Vous auriez dû le voir en train de se retenir de lui dire le fond de sa pensée quand on discutait ! J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais réussir à garder mon sérieux jusqu'à la fin ! Il le fusillait du regard tellement violemment ! Pauvre Darren ! Je suis sûr que ça va le poursuivre pendant des jours ! Enfin...

L'ancien capitaine essuya une larme, tentant de calmer son rire.

-Quelqu'un a vu David ? J'ai pas souvenir qu'il ait été là quand on est rentrés de la fête.

-Il n'avait pas de clé, répondit Artie. J'imagine qu'il a dû retourner en 414, sinon nous l'aurions trouvé par terre dans le couloir.

-J'avais passé ma clé à Byron pour qu'il la lui donne en vous retrouvant, annonça Jeff.

Artie posa un regard tranchant sur le mannequin.

-Heu..., fit Byron, gêné. Oups. J'ai zappé !

[... ... ...]

Mark trouva Darren à l'écart des autres, assis sur un banc, la tête dans les mains.

-Bah, ça va pas ?

-Nooooon..., gémit le plus jeune.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu veux en parler ?

-Ils me prennent tous pour une gamine amoureuse !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Je ne leur ai parlés qu'une fois et ils me détestent déjà...

-Quoi ? Qui ?

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'une stupide groupie ?...

-Mais de quoi tu p-...

-Laisse tomber, Mark ! Intervint Austin. Il se lamente comme ça depuis le petit-dej' ! Viens plutôt jouer avec nous ; il nous manque un gardien !


	25. Chapitre XXIV

**Chapitre XXIV : Les chats ont-ils le sens de l'orientation ?**

-Nathan, tu... veux jouer avec nous ? Demanda Mark, le ballon dans les mains, une hésitation timide dans la voix.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus et le brun se faisaient face sur la ligne qui délimitait le terrain. Le milieu observa le match dont l'action s'était figée. Visiblement les anciens de Raimon n'en croyaient ni leurs yeux ni leurs oreilles mais n'osaient pas protester la décision de leur ancien capitaine. Nathan, les mains dans les poches de sa veste marron, souffla.

-Non. J'attends simplement Byron et les autres.

-Et tu veux pas... les attendre en jouant un peu ?

-Non.

-Oh... bon...

Mark, sourit, l'air embarrassé, puis baissa les yeux et se détourna de lui. Nathan savait que son refus avait blessé le brun, mais il serra les dents ; il ne pouvait en être autrement. Pourtant, son cœur était affreusement à l'étroit dans sa cage thoracique. Mais il ne pouvait avouer à son ancienne équipe le fin mot de l'histoire ; le milieu connaissait trop bien ces coéquipiers qu'il avait trahis. Il savait que s'il leur racontait son histoire, ils s'en voudraient de n'avoir rien vu et ne pas avoir pu lui venir en aide. Nathan ne voulait pas qu'à leur tour ils soient rongés par la culpabilité ; c'était plus simple qu'ils le haïssent. Shawn se trompait sur son compte ; il ne cachait pas les choses par défaitisme, mais simplement pour épargner ces anciens amis ainsi que sa pudeur. Ses problèmes étaient les siens ; moins de personnes seraient au courant, mieux cela vaudrait pour tout le monde. Il ne remettait pas en question les souffrances qu'avait endurées le Prince des Neiges, ni même son opinion qu'il trouvait largement fondée, mais le milieu ne pouvait se résoudre à jouer, comme l'autre le conseillait, cartes sur table. Ça demandait bien plus de courage qu'il n'était capable d'en faire preuve.

-Mark...

Le gardien sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

-Oui ?

Nathan détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas voulu parler ; son corps l'avait trahi.

-Non, rien. Bon match...

Le brun serra son ballon contre lui, d'abord incertain. Puis il sourit franchement.

-Merci !

[... ... ...]

Les trois autres étaient déjà levés depuis longtemps et avaient rejoint les terrains, mais David, lui, était toujours au lit, malgré que la matinée soit déjà bien entamée. C'est à contre-cœur qu'il se leva quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Quand il ouvrit, il trouva Artie qui brandissait un bout de papier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna l'ancien joueur de la Royal.

-Une carte.

David se saisit du papier et l'examina.

-Ça ? Une _carte_?

-Dessinée par Byron.

-Ok... On dirait plus de l'art abstrait qu'une carte, mais pourquoi pas...

-Il veut que je me rende au point indiqué.

-Et donc ?

-Il m'a proposé de t'inviter pour se racheter d'avoir oublié de te passer la clé, hier.

-M'inviter ? Mais pourq-... Ah !

Il se tapa sur le front. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu oublier un truc pareil ?!

-C'est vrai ! Joyeux anniversaire !

-Tu le savais ?

-Oui, il m'en avait parlé ! C'est quand même pas une chasse au trésor qu'il a préparé à la dernière minute, hier ?

-Aucune idée. En tous cas, merci.

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire... Tu dors debout, hein ?

Le ton d'Artémis était un brin moqueur.

-Un peu. Mais je suis désolé ; j'ai été pris de court et du coup, j'ai pas de cadeau...

-Je passerai l'éponge si tu acceptes de déchiffrer cette carte avec moi et de m'accompagner.

-Heu... Ouais, ouais ! Laisse-moi juste le temps de me préparer et je suis à toi ! D'ailleurs, reste pas planté dans le couloir ! Entre !

Artie ne se fit pas prier, et l'ancien de la Royal partit fouiller dans sa valise. L'ancien Zeus ôta son masque, le gardant tout de même en main au cas où quelqu'un entrerait sans prévenir. Il regarda l'autre garçon qui, l'air ailleurs, prenait les affaires dont il allait avoir besoin.

-David ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

L'amoureux des pingouins se figea.

-J'ai pas beaucoup dormi...

Artie eut l'air coupable.

-Je suis désolé... Cette histoire de clé...

-T'en fais pas. Ça serait arrivé, tôt ou tard.

-Quoi donc ?

Comme le milieu ne comprenait pas, David lui sourit, et chantonna tristement ;

-Friendzone~ !

Puis, devant l'air déconfit d'Artémis, il rit.

-Tire pas cette tronche, on dirait que c'est toi qui t'es pris le râteau ! Et puis, y'a pas mort d'homme ! J'ai passé une sale nuit, c'est tout !

Il alla ensuite s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et l'ancien Zeus demeura assis sur le lit, préoccupé. L'autre était plutôt du genre à garder les choses pour lui, à attendre d'être seul pour se laisser aller. Artie se demandait quoi dire, quoi faire... puis il décida que la meilleure solution était sans doute de lui changer les idées ; ainsi, son anniversaire et l'obscure chose qu'avaient prévue ses amis tombaient à pic.

[... ... ...]

David et Artie fixaient la carte. Ils levèrent la tête, regardèrent autour d'eux. Artémis soupira et tenta de téléphoner à ses amis. Bien sûr, tous jouaient le jeu et aucun ne répondit.

-C'est officiel..., déclara-t-il alors. Nous sommes perdus.

Ils étaient quelque part. Quelque part sur l'île, dans une forêt. Il ne s'agissait plus de trouver quoi que ce soit ; il s'agissait que quelqu'un les trouve _eux._

-On pourrait... faire des signaux de fumée ? Proposa l'attaquant.

-Et risquer de mettre le feu à la forêt ?

-Ok, mauvaise idée. On pourrait... appeler des amis à moi ?

-Pour ça, il faudrait déjà leur donner une idée d'où on est. La forêt, c'est vaste.

-Ouais, ils risqueraient de se perdre aussi. Et tes amis ? On a déjà pas mal de retard, ils vont bien finir par s'inquiéter et allumer leurs portables, non ?

-Toi, t'as pas bien saisi jusqu'où l'obstination de Byron peut aller.

-Non mais y'en a bien _un_ qui va s'interroger sur le fait que t'arrives pas à destination !

L'ancien Zeus, le masque pendant à la ceinture, haussa un sourcil.

-Trop d'innocence tue l'innocence.

-Comment ça ? Fit l'ancien de la Royal, soudainement suspicieux.

-Eh bien, actuellement, je me demande si Byron a réellement prévu quelque chose ou si ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

David arracha la carte des mains d'Artie en grommelant.

-Il a forcément prévu un truc...

-En quel honneur ?

-En l'honneur que si c'est pas le cas et qu'on arrive à retrouver notre chemin, je lui refais le portrait à l'instant où il croisera ma route !

Artémis éclata de rire ; l'air renfrogné qu'arborait l'attaquant était tout bonnement divin. Le milieu n'envisagea pas un seul instant de lui dire que si Byron avait fait ça, c'était probablement pour leur permettre de passer la journée tous les deux.


	26. Chapitre XXV

**Chapitre XXV : Faut-il réveiller le chat qui dort ?**

-Bouge, Jordan. C'est ma place, fit Claude en débarquant avec les boissons.

Bryce à l'autre bout de la table, sourit discrètement tandis que les anciens capitaines de la Tempête des Gémeaux et de Prominence commençaient à débattre de qui aurait la place du milieu et serait à côté de lui. C'est Dave qui mit un terme à la discute naissante.

-Jordan, donne lui ta place, qu'on en finisse. Tu sais bien qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts leva les yeux au ciel et accepta de se mettre en bout de banquette, laissant Claude entre Bryce et lui.

-Que fait Dylan ? Demanda alors Xavier.

-Il m'a envoyé un message y'a pas longtemps pour me dire qu'il arrivait bientôt, répondit Jordan, tout en salivant devant la nourriture qui cuisait doucement sur le grill au centre de la table.

Xavier soupira, puis son regard quitta l'estomac sur pattes qu'était son meilleur ami et accrocha le détail qu'il manquait à Claude une main, portée disparue sous la table, sans doute rendue sur la cuisse de Bryce. L'ancien capitaine de Genesis se massa les tempes.

-Je ne vais jamais m'y faire…

Le couple braqua sur lui un regard interrogateur commun.

-Je suis désolé ; une part de moi refuse de l'admettre, ajouta Xavier.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Jordan, Dylan a eu beau tout m'expliquer, je percute pas non plus comment c'est possible.

-Faudrait quoi ? Qu'on se mette sur la gueule pour vous prouver que le monde tourne toujours ? Les railla Claude.

-Bah, ouais, répondirent en cœur les deux autres.

-J'avoue que j'ai moi-même du mal à m'y faire, et pourtant je suis au pas depuis bien plus longtemps, renchérit Dave.

-N'allez pas me le perturber, intervint alors Bryce. Le romantisme, je n'y ai déjà droit qu'au compte goûtes.

-C'est nous qui sommes perturbés ! Se plaignit l'ancien capitaine de Genesis.

C'est alors que Dylan entra dans le restaurant, et, comme monté sur ressorts, Jordan se leva et alla l'étreindre.

-Vous voyez, fit Xavier à l'adresse du couple, avec eux, au moins c'est norm-…

-Ils s'embrassent, le coupa Bryce.

-Hein ?

Xavier tourna la tête vers les deux autres qui, effectivement, s'embrassaient, les joues légèrement rougies. L'ancien capitaine de Genesis rejeta la tête en arrière, les mains sur le visage.

-D'accord ; la Terre est plate et le réchauffement climatique est un complot mondial.

Le nouveau couple rejoignit la table ; Jordan reprenant sa place et Dylan allant s'asseoir entre Xavier et Dave.

-Félicitations, fit platement Bryce.

-M-merci…, bafouilla le garçon aux cheveux verts.

-Bien, trancha Dave en joignant les mains, bon appétit tout le monde !

Les anciens d'Alius entamèrent leur repas. Jordan s'empiffrait sous l'œil scrutateur de Dylan qui vérifiait qu'il ne s'étouffait pas. Dave ne disait mot, tentant d'ignorer les gloussements des filles d'une table non loin. Elles se mettaient à piailler de joie à chaque fois qu'il levait vers elles un regard (exaspéré, soit dit en passant) ; il était vrai que si les autres n'avaient pas tellement changé en trois ans, ce n'était pas le cas du gardien qui pouvait faire concurrence à Byron, quoi que dans un style différent.

Quant à Claude et Bryce, ils jouaient à ce genre de manège qui consistait à s'effleurer les mains en tentant par exemple de saisir le même aliment. Un sourire en coin, ils se lançaient des regards furtifs. Xavier assistait à cela, désespéré, attendant la dispute miraculeuse qui lui démontrerait qu'il n'était pas tombé dans une dimension parallèle. Mais à part un petit coup de baguettes sur le dos de la main de Claude de la part de Bryce qui visiblement, voulait absolument _ce bout de viande là_ , il n'y avait rien à signaler. Rien qui puisse induire à un orage prochain comme les deux avaient jadis l'habitude d'en faire éclater. Xavier en aurait pleuré ; le temps des paris et des « Team Claude » et « Team Bryce » était révolu.

C'est alors que Dave se leva brusquement, signalant avant qu'on ait eu le temps de lui poser la question ;

-Je viens de voir passer Mark ! Il est tout seul ! Je reviens vite !

Et il sortit du restaurant, rattrapant l'autre gardien.

-Mark !

Le brun s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

-Eh ! Dave ! Salut ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, merci. Écoute, t'as deux minutes ?

-Bah, ouais ! Je faisais que me promener ! Puis p't'être je m'serais acheté à manger en chemin. Il se passe quelque chose ?

L'ancien capitaine d'Epsilon repéra un banc inoccupé de l'autre côté de la rue.

-Il va falloir que tu t'assieds.

[… … …]

-Je le savais, souffla Mark, émerveillé. Je le savais ! Je le savais !

Dave, d'abord interdit, frissonna d'appréhension ; est-ce que la vérité était si dure à encaisser pour lui qu'il réagissait ainsi, complètement à côté de la plaque ?

-Mark ?…

-Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Répéta l'ancien Raimon.

L'ancien capitaine d'Epsilon ne savait comment réagir ; il se demandait s'il ne lui faudrait pas gifler l'autre gardien pour lui remettre les idées en place. Toutefois, il préféra retenter d'user de diplomatie.

-Mark…, l'appela-t-il une nouvelle fois.

-Je le savais ! Je le savais ! S'entêta l'ancien capitaine des Inazuma. Nathan ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça sans raison ! Je le savais, au fond, je l'ai toujours su ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir agi pour faire le mal ! Il y avait forcément _quelque chose_ !

Puis l'émerveillement sur son visage céda la place à une profonde tristesse.

-C'est affreux, ce que je suis en train de dire, n'est-ce pas ? Je me réjouis de cette histoire parce que ça me dédouane alors que je m'étais imaginé que je pouvais être responsable de la traîtrise de Nathan… Oui… J'avais fini par me dire que ça pouvait être de ma faute parce que l'idée que Nathan ait pu vouloir gratuitement le malheur de l'équipe m'était insupportable et à présent que je sais ce qui l'a poussé à rejoindre les Zeus, maintenant que je connais ses motivations et que je n'en fais pas partie, je suis soulagé…

Mark se leva et sourit à Dave.

-Merci de m'en avoir parlé. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps ; tu devais être occupé. Et moi…

L'ancien Raimon se tut un instant, puis conclut, l'air décidé ;

-… Il faut que j'ai une discussion avec Nathan.


	27. Chapitre XXVI

**Chapitre XXVI : Appelons un chat un chat !**

Lorsque Mark entra en 412, il prit soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui ; il ne s'agissait pas d'être dérangé à un moment pareil. Nathan était, comme il s'y attendait, en train de lire sur le balcon. Le gardien souffla, s'efforçant de conserver son calme, se disant qu'il avait vécu des situations plus difficiles que celle-ci. Pourtant, son cœur tambourinait douloureusement, comme s'il voulait s'enfuir. Mais le brun ne refusait de prendre ses jambes à son cou ; l'avait-il déjà fait ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie ? Non, jamais ! Il devait faire face, comme il le faisait toujours. Il s'avança.

-Nathan.

Le susnommé leva la tête de son livre et le fixa, impassible.

-J'ai à te parler, fit l'ancien capitaine.

-Eh bien parle, répliqua le milieu.

-C'est au sujet de la finale du Football Frontier...

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus referma violemment son livre et quitta la rembarre du balcon.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter.

Il passa à côté de Mark, regagnant la chambre. Alors le gardien rentra à son tour, fermant la porte vitrée et attrapant son ancien coéquipier par le bras.

-Je sais tout, annonça-t-il. On m'a tout raconté.

-Il y en a qui devraient apprendre à se mêler de leurs affaires..., grogna Nathan en retour.

Il tenta de se dégager mais le brun ne le lâcha pas.

-Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas fuir encore ! Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir !

-Je m'en moque, Mark ! Laisse-moi part-...

-Naomi.

Le milieu se décomposa et cessa de se débattre.

-Je vous ai surpris, Byron et toi, en train de parler d'elle. Je sais que tu lui as fait une promesse, et que c'est pour ça que tu t'acharnes à protéger Aphrodite. Je sais aussi qu'une épée de Damoclès pesait sur la tête des Zeus, il y a trois ans. Avec juste ça, je ne comprenais pas bien ; je me disais que Byron et les autres s'étaient laissés avoir tout comme ceux de la Royal et que cette menace ne pouvait pas être aussi grande qu'ils avaient la sensation qu'elle l'était. Et je me disais, te concernant, qu'on ne trahit pas ses amis pour une simple promesse, pour défendre des gens qui ne faisaient rien pour se défaire de l'emprise de Ray Dark, qu'il devait y avoir autre chose... Que ça pouvait être de ma faute, que mon amour pour le football avait pu être aussi néfaste pour toi que la haine du Commandant. Que mon fanatisme ne valait pas mieux que le sien. Mais maintenant que j'ai tous les détails, je comprends que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je m'étais imaginé jusqu'à présent et... et je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part... je sais que c'est mal venu... mais je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir fait confiance, de ne pas être venu m'en parler pour qu'on puisse trouver une solution ensemble. Je t'en veux d'avoir fait les choses dans ton coin, sans m'appeler à l'aide. Je n'aurais sans doute rien pu faire de plus que ce que je faisais déjà... de beaux discours et de jolis arrêts... mais au moins, j'aurais su que tu ne me haïssais pas. Parce que... je me fous bien d'avoir perdu ce fichu match... le problème n'est pas là ! Le plus dur, ça a été de me dire que je t'avais perdu _toi..._

Nathan, une main tremblante posée sur celle qui retenait son bras prisonnier, était tête basse, l'expression de son visage dissimulée derrière sa frange trop longue. Aucune réplique acide ne lui venait, et ce n'était pas faute d'en chercher. Ses forces le quittaient en masse. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise de idée de venir à ce rassemblement, mais Byron avait insisté. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus savait que le blond serait parti, avec ou sans lui, et il n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser s'en aller sans le suivre alors qu'il savait qu'Aphrodite se retrouverait seul au milieu d'une foule majoritairement hostile.

Mais ce que Nathan craignait le plus était advenu ; un tête à tête avec Mark, un règlement de comptes par des aveux francs et directs. Pour pouvoir rester aux côtés de l'ancien capitaine des Zeus qui était comme un frère pour lui, le milieu avait passé des années à jouer la comédie et à rivaliser d'ingéniosité afin de permettre leur survie à tous deux. Mais le brun était une personne fondamentalement sincère dont le tourbillon d'honnêteté emportait les masques plus sûrement que le plus puissant des ouragans. Nathan ne pouvait pas résister.

-Je suis..., murmura-t-il. Je suis un milieu de terrain. Mon travail au sein de l'équipe se résume à être à la fois fer de lance et bouclier. Je fais partie de ceux qui se doivent d'empêcher les adversaires d'atteindre le dernier rempart. Mon but n'a jamais été de le briser... Celui des autres, pourquoi pas ? Mais pas le tien... Je n'ai jamais voulu _te_ briser.

Le gardien tira alors sur le bras qu'il avait dans sa poigne pour amener l'autre jeune homme contre lui.

-Il y a trois ans, je ne pensais qu'au foot. Seuls l'équipe et les tournois comptaient et pour moi, toute la valeur d'un individu se résumait au travail accompli tous ensemble. C'est seulement après la finale du Football Frontier que j'ai compris que j'avais tout faux, qu'il n'était pas normal de ne réfléchir qu'en terme d'équipe... que derrière chaque numéro, chaque joueur, il n'y avait pas seulement une personne avec du potentiel mais aussi un être humain dont la pensée et les sentiments ne pouvaient être exclusivement tournés vers un sport. Il m'aura fallu des dizaines de nuits blanches pour le saisir, mais j'ai compris qu'il y avait une chose à laquelle je tenais plus encore qu'au football, et que je l'avais perdue.

Nathan sentit alors un tressautement dans son dos tandis que la respiration de Mark se faisait plus irrégulière. Puis une goûte d'eau lui tomba dans le cou et le garçon aux cheveux bleus comprit que l'autre pleurait. D'ailleurs, le brun gémit ;

-Reste avec moi... Ne repars pas... Ne me laisse plus derrière... Je ne suis pas le plus intelligent... Je suis même plutôt idiot... Je ne suis bon qu'au football mais s'il te plaît... Même si tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de moi ; demande-moi de l'aide... Et ne disparais plus...

[... ... ...]

Byron vint s'asseoir à la table où se trouvaient les anciens Raimon.

-Bonjour~ ! Roucoula-t-il.

Il se fit fusiller du regard mais avant que les autres aient pu ouvrir la bouche, Henry débarqua et attrapa Aphrodite.

-Byron, ne les provoque pas !

Il s'efforça de sourire aux autres joueurs.

-Pas d'inquiétude ; je l'embarque. Il ne vous dérangera pas plus longtemps.

Héra tenta d'entraîner son petit-ami à sa suite, mais l'ancien capitaine des Zeus s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la table.

-Allons, Henry, je suis sûr qu'ils ont envie de savoir que Mark le Bien-Aimé est enfermé depuis dix minutes avec Nathan le Traître en 412 et que ça a un peu crié au début mais que ça fait un moment que y'a plus un seul br-...

Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase ; Kevin et d'autres s'étaient déjà levés et couraient vers les étages et la chambre susdite.

-...-uit, termina Byron avant d'éclater de rire.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as inventé cette histoire juste pour te payer leurs têtes ! S'énerva Henry.

-Je n'ai inventé que la partie sur les cris..., minauda le mannequin.

[... ... ...]

Le verrou et la serrure se disloquèrent quand la porte fut enfoncée par le coup de pied assuré et volontaire du puissant buteur qu'était Kevin. Les gonds tournèrent à une vitesse folle et la porte alla claquer contre le mur tandis que plusieurs anciens Raimon se ruaient dans la pièce avant de se figer, bouches grandes ouvertes sur des beuglements et injures que la scène à laquelle ils se retrouvaient confrontés avait fait taire. Nathan était allongé sur le lit de Mark, cheveux éparts, une main dans la nuque du brun, l'autre les doigts enfoncés dans les draps. Le gardien surplombait le garçon aux cheveux bleus, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, une main sur la joue de Nathan, le pouce posé sur ses lèvres. Tous deux fixaient les intrus, les yeux écarquillés, virant progressivement au cramoisi. Kevin, Maxwell, Steve, Tim et Sam, étaient là, pétrifiés. C'est alors qu'une tête blonde fit son apparition.

-Ah, on dirait qu'ils sont encore habillés, commenta Byron. Dommage, ç'aurait été plus drôle si ça n'avait pas été le cas.


	28. Chapitre XXVII

**Chapitre XXVII : Les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes !**

L'orage se couchait sur les toits avec férocité, sifflant, hurlant contre les carreaux, la pluie sonnant contre les vitres comme une armée au galop, le tonnerre tel d'hargneux coups de canon. La tempête était si forte qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de faire vaciller la lumière, si bien que le gérant de l'hôtel décida d'une coupure volontaire de courant. Tous se retrouvèrent alors plongés dans une triste pénombre. Une bonne partie des occupants du bâtiment étaient réunis dans le grand hall, discutant ou jouant tant bien que mal à divers jeux de société. C'est alors que les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer une violente bourrasque qui trempa l'entrée et deux personnes firent leur apparition ; David et Artie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez dehors ?! S'exclama Jude. Vous avez vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes ?!

L'attaquant à l'œil masqué, trempé jusqu'aux os, grelottant, les cheveux dégoulinants comme s'il sortait de sa douche, posa un regard assassin sur l'assemblée.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait vu Byron Love ?

-On me cherche ? S'enquit l'ancien capitaine des Zeus en levant la tête d'une partie de dames.

Aussitôt, cinq gros pingouins au bec aiguisé fraîchement invoqués vinrent se fracasser tout autour de lui. Il poussa un cri strident, et d'autres personnes s'éloignèrent vivement l'air non moins effrayé.

-La prochaine fois, évite de m'inclure dans tes coups tordus ! Cracha le garçon à l'œil orange avant de prendre le chemin des étages.

Artie le suivit sans un mot, et tandis que le blond se remettait avec peine de sa frayeur, Jeff redressa la table et commenta ;

-Je t'avais dit que le coup de la carte était une mauvaise idée. Artie a l'habitude de tes stupidités, mais pas David.

-Je leur ai rendus service ! Se défendit l'ancien Zeus.

-Et avec ça, tu leur as probablement refilés une pneumonie.

[… … …]

David se séchait rageusement les cheveux.

-Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il y aurait de l'orage…, tenta de le calmer Artémis.

-On a passé près de onze _heures_ paumés en pleine nature, sans eau ni nourriture, d'abord sous le cagnard, et ensuite la flotte ! C'est un miracle qu'on soit rentrés en un seul morceau à l'hôtel !

Tous deux étaient assis sur le lit de l'ancien de la Royal, dans des vêtements secs après avoir chacun pris une douche bien chaude. Tandis que David passait au démêlage en pestant contre Byron, Artie, lui, sourit. L'autre avait beau être dans une colère monstrueuse, son chagrin d'amour semblait être loin dans sa mémoire, du moins pour le moment. Le regard doré de l'ancien Zeus se posa alors sur le portable de l'attaquant et il soupira, amusé.

-Tu as vraiment besoin d'autant de pingouins ?

David regarda son portable auquel une foule de pingouins miniatures en plastique étaient accrochés (pour tout dire, même la coque était à l'effigie de l'animal polaire), puis leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-Ils sont mignons.

Artémis, allongé sur le ventre au bout du lit, utilisait sa main gauche comme repose-tête.

-Je vais réfléchir à savoir si je trouve ça attachant ou glauque.

L'ancien de la Royal lui tira la langue, puis sa brosse buta sur un nœud et il grimaça.

-Je peux essayer ? S'enquit le milieu.

L'attaquant lui tendit la brosse et l'ancien Zeus se redressa, allant s'installer derrière lui. Délicatement, il entreprit de brosser les cheveux encore humides de l'autre garçon, défaisant patiemment les nœuds récalcitrants. David se laissait bercer parce ce qui s'apparentait pour lui à des caresses.

-Laisse-moi deviner… T'as acquis ce skill avec les cheveux de Byron, hein ? Demanda-t-il, conquis.

Le milieu gloussa.

-Exact. Seuls Nathan, Apollo et moi avons la patience de les lui démêler.

-Tu m'étonnes…, souffla l'autre, soudainement ensommeillé.

-Ne t'endors pas ! Se moqua Artie.

-Je fais ce que je peux, répliqua l'ancien de la Royal. Mais tu ne m'aides pas.

Le silence s'installa, la brosse continuant de glisser dans les mèches claires malgré qu'il n'y eut plus rien à démêler. Puis le milieu reprit la parole, toute trace d'amusement ayant déserté son visage et sa voix.

-Je… voulais m'excuser.

L'attaquant sortit brusquement de sa torpeur.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis désolé. Pour le match qui nous a opposés.

-Hein… T'es malade ? T'as de la fièvre ? T'as oublié que je suis au jus pour les raisons qui-…

-On peut avoir toutes les excuses du monde, le coupa Artémis, ce qu'on a fait reste _mal_. Et je m'en veux. Nous nous en voulons tous… Et c'est la moindre des choses quand on a battu… non, se reprit-il, _massacré_ une équipe. Alors je te présente mes excuses.

David se tourna pour lui faire face. Puis il pointa du doigt son œil au sclérotique noir.

-Ça, j'ai passé ma vie à le cacher. J'ai eu un mal fou à me faire des amis, et si Jude et Joseph ne m'avaient pas donné leur appui, je ne serais probablement jamais entré dans l'équipe de la Royal parce que, comme tu me l'as si justement fait remarquer il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'avais toute une partie du champ de vision qui passait à la trappe. Malgré tout, je refusais quand même d'enlever mon bandeau ; c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Mais avec toi, je peux l'ôter. Avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin de cacher qui je suis, ni ce que je ressens. Et c'est ça qui a vraiment de l'importance ; pas des événements vieux de trois ans.

Artie baissa yeux, souriant, embarrassé.

-Je vois. Je te remercie. Désolé d'avoir remis cette histoire sur plateau.

Il se tut, bien qu'il aurait eu d'autres choses à dire. Il aurait notamment apprécier aborder le sujet de leur « couple ». Après tout, maintenant que Joseph n'avait définitivement aucun intérêt amoureux pour David, il ne servait plus à rien que leur petit jeu continue. Toutefois, Artémis devait bien s'avouer que l'attaquant lui plaisait et qu'avoir le rôle du petit-ami était plutôt agréable. Néanmoins, l'ancien Zeus garda le silence, décidant que s'ils devaient « rompre », alors ce serait à l'autre de s'y résoudre, mais lui en profiterait autant que possible.

-Et si nous allions manger, avant de tomber d'inanition ? Proposa alors l'attaquant.

Artémis approuva. L'adrénaline étant retombée, les onze heures sans nourriture se faisaient ressentir. Il tendit une main vers son masque puis se figea.

-Je ne peux pas…, dit-il alors.

-Pourquoi ? S'enquit l'ancien de la Royal.

-Parce que… on ne peut pas sortir avec l'orage… mais on n'a pas le droit de monter à manger dans les chambres… Ça veut dire qu'on doit aller au réfectoire et que je serai obligé d'enlever mon masque devant tout le monde… Je ne peux pas.

David eut un instant l'air aussi triste que celui de l'ancien Zeus, puis il sourit et lui attrapa le poignet.

-C'est pas grave. Je ne mettrai pas mon bandeau non plus.

Plus tard, Artie racontera que c'est à cet instant qu'il tomba amoureux d'un obsédé des pingouins.


	29. Chapitre XXVIII

**Chapitre XXVIII : On peut dire que c'est un chat… pitre !**

Jordan parlait tranquillement avec Dylan lorsqu'on l'attrapa par la couette pour le tirer.

-Je te l'emprunte quelques heures ! Prévint Byron à l'adresse de Dylan qui, souriant doucement, fit un signe d'au-revoir au garçon aux cheveux verts.

Sur l'un des terrains, on vit bientôt approcher l'étrange duo tout autant qu'on l'entendit car l'ancien capitaine de la Tempêtes des Gémeaux se débattait toujours. Impassible, Byron se rendit au banc d'où David assistait au match désormais à l'arrêt et, sans prévenir, le saisit par le bras, le traînant à sa suite.

-J'emprunte celui-ci aussi !

-Et si j'ai pas envie ?…, demanda l'ancien de la Royal.

-Tu _as_ envie.

L'amoureux des pingouins regarda derrière lui la réaction d' Artie, mais celui-ci n'en avait pas, justement, de réaction. L'attaquant à l'œil masqué soupira ; les anciens Zeus étaient bien trop coulants avec les extravagances de leur ancien capitaine. Celui-ci guida ses deux otages jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel où Nathan les attendait, les mains dans les poches.

-Messieurs ! S'écria alors le blond. Si vous êtes venus à ma demande aujourd'hui…

-Ne dis pas ça comme si on avait donné notre accord…, grommela l'ancien d'Alius que Byron avait enfin daigné lâcher.

L'ignorant, l'ancien capitaine des Zeus reprit.

-… C'est pour que nous puissions passer une journée… entre mecs en couple !

-Seigneur ! Soupira le garçon aux cheveux verts en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Sans déconner ? Fit David, septique.

-Sans déconner, répondit très sérieusement le blond.

-Nathan ! S'énerva alors Jordan. Proteste !

-Pourquoi faire ? Il nous harcèlera jusqu'à ce qu'on accepte.

-Mais c'est complètement con comme idée !

-Est-ce que ça te choque tant que ça, venant de lui ?

Byron haussa un sourcil.

-Ça, je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre, mais oublions. Nous allons passer une journée _mer-vei-lleuse_!

Il prit les devants, suivi d'un Nathan à l'air quelque peu amusé, d'un David préférant rester calme, et d'un Jordan grognant dans sa moustache.

[… … …]

-Hm… Ôtez-moi d'un doute… On ne va quand même pas passer la journée _entière_ à le suivre dans les magasins ? S'enquit l'attaquant à l'œil masqué, dubitatif, un sac au bout de chaque bras. Parce que j'ai _vraiment_ la sensation d'avoir une sœur et d'être son larbin, là…

-La baaase avec l'autre crétin…, répondit l'ancien capitaine de la Tempête des Gémeaux, exaspéré, lui aussi portant des sacs.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus, chargé comme les deux autres, se contenta d'un sourire léger et patient tandis qu'il regardait Byron valser d'un rayon à l'autre, des cintres plein les mains. Jordan souffla ; à ce train là, ils allaient faire toutes les boutiques de l'île. Et puis _pourquoi_ fallait-il que le blond essaye absolument _toutes_ les fringues qui lui tapaient dans l'œil ? En plus, c'était presque un défilé pour les autres _occupantes_ du magasin qui louchaient sur la cabine du mannequin, attendant, curieuses, avides, la nouvelle tenue que proposerait l'ancien Zeus.

L'ancien d'Alius en avait déjà marre, et pourtant cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'il avait été embarqué pour cette journée qui s'annonçait infernale. Les mecs qui passaient dans la rue le regardaient, lui, ainsi que David et Nathan, avec un sourire moqueur. Jordan savait qu'ils passaient pour des cons, à être ainsi plantés dans une boutique, à faire du shopping plutôt qu'à se goinfrer ou faire du sport. Il se demandait comment l'ancien de la Royal faisait pour rester aussi calme. Peut-être qu'il essayait d'être gentil avec Byron pour ne pas faire de peine à Artémis. Dieu que c'était niais.

Concernant Nathan, s'était autre chose, depuis deux semaines que les choses s'étaient arrangées avec Mark, et par extension avec le reste des anciens de Raimon, le milieu s'était apaisé, redevenant peu à peu le camarade doux, paisible, agréable, qu'il était avant. Il lui arrivait encore de temps en temps de se prendre la tête avec quelques uns, notamment Kevin ; mais c'était parce que le fond de l'histoire n'avait pas été dévoilé. Tout ce que les anciens Raimon savaient était que Mark et Nathan étaient ensemble, qu'ils s'aimaient, et que briser le couple aurait inévitablement renvoyé le brun dans la phase dépressive qu'il avait traversé trois ans auparavant. Alors ils regardaient étrangement le garçon aux cheveux bleus, peinant à réaliser qu'ils retrouvaient leur coéquipier d'avant cette finale, ainsi que le gardien, sans doute parce qu'ils s'en faisaient (comme tout le monde, en fait) une idée trop « footballistique » pour entretenir une relation amoureuse. Certains, lorsqu'ils les voyaient ensemble, rougissaient encore au souvenir du moment où ils avaient débarqué dans la chambre et avaient pris le couple en flagrant délit de bécotage (ou, comme l'assurait Byron, mais peu y croyaient, de préliminaires).

Quoi qu'il en soit, Jordan en avait sa claque, à la fois de cette fichue séance shopping et de ce rassemblement en général. Ils étaient censés faire du foot, _il était venu pour ça, lui,_ pourtant les uns et les autres passaient le plus clair de leur temps en ville, le sujet de conversation préféré d'une _bien trop grande_ majorité étant « l'amour ». Putains d'hormones. Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui parler de Dylan ; _c'était pas pareil_.

[… … …]

Les quatre jeunes hommes (trois d'entre eux chargés comme des ânes) marchaient dans la rue, Byron tout frétillant à leur tête.

-Je le déteste…, déclara sombrement Jordan.

Et comme ni Nathan, ni David, ne réagissait, il reprit, plus fort, interpellant le blond.

-Eh ! Tu sais, des mecs en couple, y'a pas que nous ! Pourquoi t'en as pas obligé _d'autres_ à venir ?

-Henry s'est volatilisé à l'instant où il a compris que je voulais faire des emplettes. _J_ _amais_ Artie n'aurait accepté d'entrer dans un magasin de vêtements. Les Raimon m'auraient découpé en rondelles si j'avais séquestré Saint Mark -tiens, c'est pas une marque de détergeant, ça ?- toute une journée. Claude et Bryce étaient en plein match. Quant à Dylan… C'est un chaton. J'allais pas obliger un _chaton_ à porter mes sacs ! Un peu d'humanité, que Diable ! Et puis…

L'ancien Zeus s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Et puis, ç'aurait été moins amusant sans toi !

Il éclata d'un rire chantant et reprit sa route. Le garçon aux cheveux verts s'adressa alors à Nathan.

-C'était censé être un compliment ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Ouais, plus ou _moins_ , quoi…

L'ancien Raimon rit doucement.

-Souviens-toi que qui aime bien châtie bien. Et puis, Byron apprécie naturellement les gens mais il ne partage pas son temps avec n'importe qui.

-Ah ! Fit l'amoureux des pingouins, l'air de soudain comprendre quelque chose. Donc s'il m'a laissé en plan la première fois mais pas aujourd'hui, ça veut dire que je suis entré dans le cercle proche ?

-Bingo, acquiesça Nathan.

-Ce qui explique qu' Artie l'ait laissé m'emmener sans rien dire.

-Exactement. D'ailleurs plus il fait de coups tordus, plus ça va dire qu'il apprécie la personne. Si un jour tu te retrouves avec la peau ou les cheveux teints, c'est qu'il t'adore.

Jordan n'en dit rien, mais brusquement, avoir eu les cheveux fushia ne lui semblait plus un si grand mal.


	30. Chapitre XXIX

**Chapitre XXIX : Les débuts d'une vie de chat...**

Mark regardait sa mère s'affairer dans la cuisine. Lui avait dressé la table dans le salon… une table pour trois. Le gardien stressait comme il n'avait jamais stressé de sa vie. Sa mère chantonnait tout en parachevant son repas, tentant d'en faire un chef d'œuvre culinaire. Lorsqu'elle se retourna et qu'elle vit son fils, elle vint vers lui, toute guillerette.

-Allons, Mark, ne fais pas cette tête ! Je ne vais pas la manger, voyons !

-Maman, je voulais te dire…

-Non, non, non ! Tu as dit que tu voulais me faire la surprise ! Tu ne vas pas me la gâcher à quelques minutes de son arrivée ? Se moqua-t-elle affectueusement.

La surprise… oui, le brun s'en souvenait bien. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé à sa mère qu'il invitait « quelqu'un » à dîner, « quelqu'un » de vraiment important pour lui, il avait été incapable d'ajouter que c'était un homme. Ainsi, quand sa mère lui avait demandé de qui il s'agissait, Mark n'était parvenu qu'à répondre « Surprise ! » avec un sourire crispé. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté de se rattraper dans les jours qui avaient suivi, en vain. A présent que sa mère courait vers la porte d'entrée… Une seconde. _Qu'elle courait vers la porte d'entrée ?!_

-Non, maman ! Laisse, je vais ouvrir ! S'écria-t-il.

-Trop tard ! J'y suis ! Fanfaronna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte à laquelle on venait de frapper.

Elle se figea alors, un moment interdite, le gardien derrière elle, catastrophé. Elle allait faire une attaque, à n'en pas douter. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à sourire.

-Mais entre ! Entre donc ! Tu es bien Nathan, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais dans l'équipe de mon fils, quand il était au collège !

-Oui, madame.

Nathan, coiffé d'une demi queue, entra, défaisant son manteau blanc que Mark lui prit et accrocha au clou. Le milieu était entièrement vêtu de noir et le brun se fit la réflexion que cela lui donnait un air distingué. Il sourit faiblement à son amant tandis que sa mère repartait en cuisine. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus souffla alors discrètement ;

-Mark... Tu lui avais dit que c'était moi ?

-Eh… Non, pas vraiment… En fait… Je lui ai même pas dit que c'était un homme.

Nathan soupira.

-Elle a tout découvert _à l'instant_?

-Heu… oui ? Répondit le gardien d'une petite voix.

-… Tu as _vraiment_ un ballon de foot à la place du cerveau.

Le couple se rendit dans le salon et la mère de Mark apporta le plat ; du canard confit sur un lit de salade. S'entamait ainsi le repas de « présentations » qui effrayait tant le brun.

[… … …]

La mère de Mark avait envoyé son fils acheter un gâteau qu'elle avait soit-disant oublié. Nathan se retrouvait donc seul avec elle et il se doutait bien du sujet que la femme voulait aborder. Cette dernière, sans perdre son sourire ni son ton accueillant, prit la parole.

-J'étais impuissante, après le Football Frontier. J'entendais Mark pleurer dans sa chambre mais je ne pouvais pas entrer pour le consoler ; je savais qu'il se serait senti encore plus mal de m'inquiéter. Les années qui ont suivi ont été très difficiles pour lui.

-Je ne voulais pas-…, voulut s'excuser le milieu mais elle fit un signe négatif de la tête, poursuivant.

-C'est lors du Football Frontier International qu'il m'a enfin dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il m'a téléphoné après le match contre l'équipe anglaise ; il était chamboulé par ce capitaine qui te ressemblait tant. Il m'a racontée beaucoup de choses ; c'était la première fois qu'il se confiait à moi pour me parler d'autre chose que du foot.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ne savait que dire ; il s'efforçait de rester droit et calme mais il joignit ses mains pour tenter de réprimer le très léger tremblement qui commençait à les agiter.

-Je n'étais pas très sereine lorsqu'il m'a annoncée qu'il allait se rendre à ce nouveau rassemblement car il n'y allait pas que pour retrouver ses anciens coéquipiers et jouer au foot ; il espérait aussi et surtout que tu y sois. Mais lorsqu'il en est revenu, j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de retrouver mon fils plus jovial, plus épanoui que jamais. J'ai d'abord eu peur que ce ne soit qu'une passade mais ça fait cinq ans… qu'il est heureux. Et je ne crois pas me tromper lorsque j'avance que cela fait autant de temps que vous vous êtes retrouvés, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est cela, madame…, souffla Nathan, tête basse.

Elle rit alors.

-N'aie pas l'air tellement honteux ! Mark ne te voit pas, ou plus, comme celui qui l'a fait souffrir… mais comme celui qui fait son bonheur ! Alors, s'il te plaît, continue à prendre soin de lui !

Le milieu sourit, apaisé. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus.

-Bien, madame.

-Oh, je t'en prie ! Appelle-moi Évelyne !

[… … …]

-Ta mère est une Sainte, j'espère que tu le sais, ça, fit Nathan lorsque Mark et lui furent dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Le gardien sourit, embarrassé.

-C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu le prendre plus mal…

-C'est un euphémisme…

-Ouais, enfin, elle nous oblige quand même à rester dormir chez elle parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on sorte alors qu'il fait noir…

-C'est normal.

-C'est abusé ! J'ai vingt-deux ans ! J'ai passé l'âge de dormir chez ma mère parce qu'elle a peur que je fasse de mauvaises rencontres ! En plus, elle n'a pas hésité à m'envoyer chercher ce gâteau alors que le soir était tombé ! Donc c'est normal quand ça l'arrange !

Le milieu s'amusa de l'air boudeur qu'arborait le brun.

-Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, tu ne crois pas ?

Mark vint l'enlacer.

-De quoi vous avez parlé, d'ailleurs ?

-De… certaines choses…

-Nathan… Ça ne me fait pas rire.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus soupira, glissant ses mains dans le dos du gardien.

-Des larmes que je t'ai faites verser.

-Elle… Elle a dit qu'elle t'en voulait ?

-Non. Seul ce que tu ressens maintenant lui importe. Elle m'a juste gentiment interdit de te briser le cœur.

-Ah, d'accord…

Le ton du brun était celui du soulagement. Ils gardèrent le silence, demeurant l'un contre l'autre, puis Mark rompit l'étreinte et alla chercher une enveloppe sur sa table de nuit. Avec un immense sourire, il la tendit à Nathan qui la saisit, interrogateur, et sortit la lettre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le contenu et son visage s'éclaira.

-Ils ont accepté ! C'est génial !

-Eh, eh ! Oui ! Tu as en face de toi le nouvel entraîneur de l'équipe de Raimon !

Le milieu sourit, attendrit, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du gardien.

-Félicitations…

Mark attrapa le visage de son ancien coéquipier et s'offrit un baiser bien plus ardent que le précédent. Nathan gémit contre ses lèvres ;

-On est chez ta mère…

-Alors ne fais pas de bruit.


	31. Chapitre XXX

**Chapitre XXX : Félin pour l'autre !**

Byron battit plusieurs fois des cils, un air imbécile sur le visage. Puis il se décolora, ses yeux s'écarquillant et sa bouche s'ouvrant sur des mots qui refusèrent de sortir. Ahuri, il fixait Nathan. Des larmes surgirent et ses jambes cédèrent. Il tomba lourdement sur le canapé, ne lâchant pas son meilleur ami du regard. Ce dernier souriait, attendri, le marron de ses yeux brillant de douceur. Compatissant, il continua ;

-Je voulais que tu sois le premier à le savoir, ainsi que te prévenir en personne. Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

L'ancien capitaine des Zeus hocha négativement la tête, puis il se cacha le visage dans les mains, sanglotant lourdement.

-Byron, ce n'est pas triste…

-Je sais ! S'écria le blond, la voix cassée.

Le milieu s'agenouilla devant lui, attrapant délicatement les poignets du pleurnichard.

-Hey… Calme-toi…

-J'arrive… pas à y croire !

-Si tu ne te calmes pas, je ne pourrai pas te dire la suite…

-Parce qu'il y a une suite ?! S'étrangla Byron.

-Oui. Tu veux l'entendre ?

-Au point où j'en suis, assène-moi le coup de grâce !

Nathan sans pitié, lança alors dans un rire ;

-Tu accepterais d'être mon témoin ?

L'ancien capitaine des Zeus n'en pleura que davantage et, les larmes dégoulinantes, prit la main gauche du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus pour observer le cercle d'or qui brillait à son annulaire.

-Tu vas te marier…, gémit-il.

-Oui.

-Avec le taré des pneus…

-Oui.

-Et tu veux que je sois ton témoin…

-Oui.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas m'abandonner pour passer tout ton temps avec lui ?

-Mais, non, voyons…, soupira Nathan, toujours souriant.

Byron daigna enfin sécher ses larmes.

-Bon, alors je veux bien être ton témoin.

[… … …]

Lorsque Mark rentra de l'entraînement des Raimon qui s'était, pour ne pas changer, terminé à pas d'heure, il trouva Nathan debout à côté de la table du salon, tout un tas de feuilles disposées les unes à côté des autres.

-Encore en train de te prendre la tête avec le plan de table ? S'enquit le brun.

-Hm…, acquiesça le milieu.

-Je t'ai dit que ça ne servait à rien ; laissons les se débrouiller entre eux.

-Mark, je ne tiens pas à voir des dragons, ou que sais-je, voler dans la salle parce que l'un ou l'autre aura eu un mot malheureux. D'ailleurs, tout ce qui est susceptible de s'apparenter à un ballon de football est interdit d'entrer, c'est clair ?

Le gardien vint se placer derrière son amant et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ?

-Non… Éclaire donc ma lanterne…

-Refiler tout ça à ma mère. Elle t'aime bien mais elle regrette toujours la robe de mariée qu'elle aurait aimée qu'une belle-fille porte. Elle serait ravie que tu la fasses participer aux préparatifs.

-J'ai déjà vu le repas avec elle. Ainsi que la décoration. Et puis, elle ne connaît pas le tiers des invités, comment veux-tu qu'elle puisse faire le plan de table ? C'est toi qui es censé m'aider et pourtant tu n'as pas abrégé un seul entraînement ! Des fois je me demande si-… !

Le milieu s'était brusquement tu ; Mark l'avait embrassé dans la nuque et glissé ses mains sous son haut.

-Détends-toi… Nous sommes à des mois du jour J, souffla le brun.

-Tu préférerais qu'on s'y prenne à la dernière minute ?

-Je dis juste que tu es trop… stressé…, susurra le gardien.

Nathan ferma les yeux, passant une main sur la cuisse de son amant.

-Tu crois pouvoir m'avoir comme ça à chaque fois ?

Mark se serra un peu plus contre le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

-A quoi bon s'arrêter, maintenant qu'on est lancés ? Demanda-t-il, ses mains partant déboutonner le pantalon de Nathan.

-Tu sais que, que tu le veuilles ou non, il faudra le faire, ce plan ?…

Le brun retourna son fiancé et le coucha sur la table.

-Pas ce soir…

[… … …]

L'équipe de Raimon s'était arrêtée dans son entraînement pour regarder, sidérée, son entraîneur se faire sévèrement remonter les bretelles.

-J'ai… J'ai oublié…, fit Mark avec un air piteux.

-Tu as _oublié_? Tu as _OUBLIE_?! Comment as-tu pu oublier l'ouverture d'une galerie exposant _mes_ œuvres ?! Ça fait des mois que je t'en parle !

-Mais-mais-mais l'équipe a un match bientôt et je-…

-Il y a toujours un match, Mark ! Et moi, trop bon, j'accepte que tu partes à cinq heure du matin et que tu ne rentres pas avant vingt-deux heure ! Je ne te vois plus de la journée ! Je passe après ton travail ! Et alors que tu m'avais promis qu'on fêterait cette ouverture ensemble, tu oublies ? Tu _oublies_?!

-Nathaaan…, geignit le brun. Nelly ne m'aurait de toute façon pas donné mon jour de congé !

-Eh bien ton jour de congé, tu vas le prendre ! De force ! Et pas plus tard que maintenant !

-Quoi ?! Mais… Qui va s'occuper de l'équipe, en mon absence ?!

-Personne ! Ils sont grands ! Ils se débrouilleront très bien sans ton aide ! Et pour une fois, ça leur fera un entraînement normal ! Parce que, bon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies remis ça avec tes pneus ! Ce sont des _enfants_ , Mark ! On ne fait pas tirer des pneus de deux cents kilos à des enfants !

-Nous on le faisait bien !

-Ce n'est pas une raison !

-Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant ! En plus je ne comprends rien à l'art ! Se plaignit le gardien.

-Mark. Si tu ne m'accompagnes pas à cette galerie, je te renvoie chez ta mère.

[… … …]

Le gardien se tenait à côté de Nathan.

-Je ne fais pas tache, en tenue de sport, dans un endroit pareil ? S'enquit-il.

-C'est rien de le dire.

-… Nathan ?

-Quoi ?…

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Avec ou sans les défauts ?

-Nathan… Je suis désolé d'avoir oublié… Vraiment…

Le milieu garda un moment le silence, faisant mariner Mark qui attendait, préoccupé, une réponse. Alors l'artiste sourit et donna une discrète tape dans les reins de l'autre homme.

-Mais oui, je t'aime.

Le brun sourit largement, passant un bras autour des épaules de son amant.

-Tu es le meilleur !

-Je sais.

-Je t'aime…

-Hm. Ça ne te dispensera pas de travailler le plan de table avec moi.

Mark poussa un soupir de fin du monde et laissa tomber sa tête dans le cou de Nathan.

-Au fait, tu as choisi ton témoin ? Demanda le milieu.

-Heu… J'y ai… pas vraiment réfléchi…

Nathan s'assombrit un instant puis sourit. L'entraîneur était un cas désespéré ; c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait _pensé_ à le demander en mariage. Allons bon... Mark sans son ballon de foot à la place du cerveau, ce n'était plus vraiment Mark.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà, j'avais commencé cette fic il y a des siècles et il était temps que je la termine. Quand je relis, je revois encore la moi de onze ans l'écrire puis l'abandonner, puis la moi de quinze la reprendre, la moi de seize se décider à la publier et la moi d'aujourd'hui décréter qu'il faut l'achever, malgré la niaiserie et les clichés environnants. J'espère malgré tout que ce projet vous aura plu !**


End file.
